To the darkness
by LycorisSnape
Summary: A la fin de leur scolarité, Severus Snape et Regulus Black vont devoir faire des choix qui influenceront toute leur vie. Jusqu'où sont-ils prêts à aller pour réussir ? Cette quête du pouvoir n'est-elle pas une course vers les Ténèbres ?
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je suis contente de vous présenter mon nouveau projet, sur lequel je travaille depuis loooongtemps. Il est encore en cours d'écriture, mais j'ai un peu d'avance donc il ne devrait pas y avoir d'incident de publication. J'ai prévu 9 chapitres et un épilogue. J'espère sincèrement que ce nouveau texte vous plaira !_

_Je tiens dès maintenant à vous prévenir, il ne s'agira que d'un friendship, pas de slash entre Severus et Regulus. Désolée pour les amateur de ce pairing :)_

_Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre !_

* * *

Le silence dans la salle commune de Serpentard était inhabituel. Seul le feu qui craquait dans la cheminée et le bruit des pages qu'on tournait régulièrement apportaient un peu d'animation. Loin de la foule qui peuplait habituellement cet endroit, un élève était penché et lisait un livre attentivement. Ses cheveux longs et d'un noir profond cachaient son visage maigre et pâle. Seul un nez proéminent dépassait de ce rideau à l'aspect graisseux. Les vacances de Noël étaient pour lui l'occasion de profiter de la pièce sans être gêné par le raffut habituel. Tous ses condisciples étaient rentrés chez leurs parents pour passer les fêtes, s'ils n'étaient pas partis vers des destinations exotiques. Ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de faire de tels projets, et il n'avait aucune envie de les revoir. Les quelques lettres qu'il échangeait avec sa mère étaient suffisantes pour maintenir ce lien factice qu'il avait tissé avec ses géniteurs.

Le château dans son ensemble avait quasiment été déserté, et il ne restait plus qu'une poignée d'élèves dans ses murs, surveillés par quelques professeurs malchanceux. Le directeur cherchait à instaurer une atmosphère joyeuse et détendue pour rendre la séparation moins difficile pour les plus jeunes, mais Severus ne voulait pas se mêler à cette mascarade. Les quelques jours de solitude qui lui étaient offertes étaient pour lui l'occasion de ne plus avoir à supporter ses camarades.

En plus des disputes incessantes et de plus en plus violentes avec les Maraudeurs, ses condisciples n'étaient pas d'un grand soutien pour lui. Si en dehors des cachots, ils faisaient bloc avec lui contre les autres maisons, le jeune homme n'en était pas intégré malgré tout. Les Serpentard ne lui avaient jamais pardonné d'être ce qu'il était. Son amitié avec la Sang de Bourbe qui avait duré bien trop longtemps, ses conflits avec les Gryffondor qui faisaient perdre des points en pagaille à toute sa maison et par-dessus tout, ses origines peu reluisantes.

Comment un fils d'ouvrier miséreux et fils de moldu avait-il pu arriver parmi eux ? Seuls ses résultats scolaires spectaculaires lui assurant une relative tranquillité. Il parvenait la plupart du temps à compenser les points perdus à cause des Maraudeurs avec les points reçus en cours. Cependant, tout cela aurait pu lui être pardonné si seulement il avait eu une personnalité plus avenante. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour s'intégrer et repoussait systématiquement quiconque s'approchait de lui. Si quelqu'un s'avisait de lui parler, il ne répondait que par monosyllabe ou par un grognement inintelligible. Son nez crochu toujours plongé dans un livre, il avait une patience très limité et les gens qui l'avaient déjà vu se battre ne cherchaient jamais à la tester.

Malgré quelques efforts qui avaient été fait lors de son arrivée, les élèves de Serpentard avaient pris l'habitude d'ignorer Severus Snape et de ne lui adresser la parole qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, et sa solitude pendant ces vacances était une bénédiction à ses yeux. Dès que le parchemin demandant aux étudiants d'indiquer leur volonté de rester au château avait été affiché dans la salle commune, il s'y était inscrit, comme tous les ans.

S'il s'y était intéressé, il aurait réalisé qu'il n'était pas le seul Serpentard à être resté pendant la trêve des confiseurs au château. Un autre nom y avait été inscrit quelques jours plus tard. Un élève âgé d'un an de moins que lui et qui restait pour la première fois. Ce cinquième année n'avait pas du tout le même profil que Snape. Héritier de l'une de plus ancienne famille de sang-purs de la communauté sorcière britannique, talentueux et populaire attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch des verts et argent, Regulus Black était ce qui se rapprochait de l'antithèse de Severus Snape.

Depuis que les autres étudiants étaient partis, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de croiser son ainé. Lorsque l'un était dans la Salle Commune, l'autre était à la bibliothèque. Lorsque Regulus était sur le terrain de Quidditch pour s'entrainer, Severus était dans une salle rendue incartable pour faire quelques expériences. En quatre jours de cohabitation, ils n'avaient jamais été au même endroit au même moment.

C'est le quatrième soir que le bruit de pas fit lever la tête de Severus. Il avait entendu le chuintement discret du tableau qui s'ouvrait et n'y avait pas pris garde. Mais c'est l'un des élèves les plus populaire de sa maison qui était actuellement en train de se réchauffer devant la cheminée. La table où il se trouvait étant dans un coin plongé dans l'ombre, l'autre ne l'avait peut-être pas vu.

"Bonsoir Snape." Autant pour la discrétion, il avait été repéré. "Je me demandais quand je finirais par te voir.

\- Tu me veux quelque chose de particulier ? Et puis, que fais-tu là ?" Cracha Severus du ton le plus acide qu'il pouvait.

L'autre le fixa quelques seconde, comme pour le jauger, puis répondit d'une voix égale :

"La même chose que toi, je suis en vacances. Je savais que tu étais là, mais tu sais être discret quand tu le veux.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré chez toi comme tout le monde, dans ta famille parfaite ? Je pensais être le seul à rester.

\- Je n'en avais pas envie, et ce qu'il se passe dans ma famille ne te concerne pas. Je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi."

Ravalant la remarque acerbe qui lui brûlait la langue, Severus plissa les lèvres mais garda le silence. Même s'il était plus jeune, Regulus était préfet, et d'un statut social bien supérieur au sien. Severus savait qu'il n'avait rien à gagner d'une confrontation avec lui, mais beaucoup à perdre.

" J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. On dit que tu es un excellent élève, peut être le meilleur de ta promotion, mais que ta langue trop bien pendue t'attire souvent des ennuis. Je remarque que les rumeurs sont fondées.

\- Je n'ai pas eu la chance de naitre avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, je dois donc être le meilleur pour m'imposer. Je ne peux pas compter sur mon nom, comme d'autres.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Etre le descendant de la très noble et très ancienne maison Black t'ouvre de nombreuses portes. Il te suffit d'émettre un désir pour qu'il se réalise. Ta famille a des relations partout, tout le monde le sait.

\- Arrête, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Ce nom m'offre de nombreux droits, mais aussi des devoirs dont tu n'as pas idée.

\- Tu as des devoirs ? Lesquels ? Aller à la prochaine Garden party du ministère ? Ou peut être le prochain bal rassemblant tout le gratin de la société ?

\- Si ce n'était que cela, ça ne serait pas trop contraignant. Tu parles de choses que tu ignores. C'est normal, tu n'as jamais vécu dans ce monde-là." Lâchant la dernière phrase du ton dédaigneux qui le faisait tant ressembler à sa cousine Narcissa, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

Retournant à son travail, Severus fulminait. En lui disant cela, Regulus avait appuyé précisément là où ça faisait mal. Oui, Severus n'avait jamais vécu dans ce milieu aristocratique, oui il ne connaissait pas la vie dans ce monde et non, il n'en connaissait pas ses codes. Mais il avait fait ses recherches, et savait qu'il descendait d'une famille encore plus ancienne que les Black. Dernier descendant de la famille Prince, il aurait dû être intégré dès son plus jeune âge à cette aristocratie qui aujourd'hui le dédaignait.

Aucun de ses camarades ne connaissait le nom de sa mère, et pour eux, ils n'étaient qu'un sang mêlé insignifiant. Après son reniement, sa mère avait été totalement exclue du monde sorcier, et n'avait pas donné à son fils la moindre éducation dans ce sens. Malgré l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui portait, il lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir donné les armes nécessaires pour se battre et s'imposer dans l'antre Serpentard.

L'altercation avec Severus avait laissé Regulus agacé. Il était occupé à ranger ses affaires avant d'aller se laver. Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur ce sixième année bizarre et vindicatif. Comme il lui avait dit, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans les cachots pour les vacances, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir si agressif lors de leur première discussion. Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole auparavant et il n'avait aucune raison particulière de lui en vouloir. Mais les remarques sur sa famille soi-disant parfaite et sur la facilité de sa vie l'avaient énervé. Comment ce garçon se permettait-il de le juger alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas ?

Au cours des années précédentes, Sirius avait parlé de lui en terme peu élogieux, et il savait qu'ils se menaient une guerre farouche, mais Snape semblait avoir une dent particulière contre lui.

L'eau chaude de la douche lui faisait du bien. Le rude hiver écossais l'avait frigorifié et l'entrainement qu'il s'était imposé l'avait laissé endolori. Les bourrasques contre lesquelles il avait dû lutter pendant plusieurs heures étaient parfois mêlées de neige rendaient la visibilité quasiment nulle.

Lorsqu'il avait été promu au poste d'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard, de nombreuses langues avaient critiqué le passe-droit dont il avait bénéficié. Il s'était entrainé pendant des jours et parfois des nuits pour être à la hauteur et faire taire les rumeurs. Ses premiers résultats avaient été positifs, mais il savait qu'il remettait son poste en jeu lors de chaque match. A la moindre erreur, les critiques reviendraient, plus vives que jamais.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait appris à toujours être le meilleur. Le moindre de ses geste serait scruté, la moindre faiblesse serait commentée et aucune erreur ne serait pardonnée. C'était la règle du jeu, il la connaissait et faisait en sorte de la respecter. Chaque enfant né dans une famille aristocratique devait faire de même, et cela depuis des siècles. C'est ce qui faisait la force de cette frange de la population, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle parvenait à conserver le pouvoir. Les mots de Snape le lui avaient rappelé une fois de plus.

Comme si c'était nécessaire.

§§§

Ils ne se croisèrent plus pendant plusieurs jours. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, tout en faisant en sorte d'éviter l'autre. Les choses auraient pu continuer de cette manière jusqu'à la rentrée si le Directeur n'avait pas, comme chaque année, décidé d'organiser un réveillon pour Noël. Tous les habitants qui restaient dans le château pour cette fête devaient partager le repas du soir dans la Grande Salle, réorganisée pour l'occasion.

Ils étaient les deux seuls Serpentard restés pour les vacances et c'est naturellement qu'ils se retrouvent côte à côte. Lorsque Regulus était arrivé, la table unique qui trônait au milieu de la Grande Salle était pleine, à l'exception d'une place à côté de Severus. Il s'y assit donc en lui faisant un simple geste de la tête. Mais plus le repas s'éternisait, plus Regulus s'ennuyait. Ce repas lui rappelait trop les interminables réceptions de son enfance, et malheureusement, Sirius n'était plus là pour le distraire. Severus n'était clairement pas heureux d'être là et il n'attendait qu'une occasion pour pouvoir s'échapper. Mais un départ alors que le repas n'était pas terminé aurait été trop remarqué.

Soudain, la voix de Regulus parvint aux oreilles de Severus. Il avait parlé suffisamment doucement pour que personne à part lui ne puisse l'entendre.

"Tu ne trouves pas que le nez de Conway est tellement gros qu'il semble avoir reçu un sort ?"

Severus lui lança un regard surpris, mais en voyant que Regulus avait une étincelle moqueuse dans le regard, il se retourna et regarda le jeune Serdaigle situé quelques places plus loin. Il était vrai que la nature ne l'avait pas gâté, mais il répliqua :

"Ça doit être le même sort qui a touché la tête de Potter et qui l'a gonflée."

Ils ricanèrent discrètement, l'antipathie de Severus pour les Maraudeurs n'était un secret pour personne. Ils poursuivirent le repas ainsi en se moquant plus ou moins méchamment de leurs camarades. Le Directeur leur jeta un regard étonné lorsqu'ils se mirent à rire un peu trop fort. Grace à ce stratagème, la fin du repas arriva bien plus vite que ne le craignait Severus.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin autorisés à retourner dans les cachots, ils firent le trajet ensemble. Aucun d'eux ne fit allusion à l'altercation qu'ils avaient eue quelques jours plus tôt et Severus se surprit à envisager que Regulus n'était peut-être pas celui qu'il imaginait. Au-delà de son image de descendant d'une noble famille aristocratique, Regulus avait un solide sens de l'humour et qu'il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Il faisait preuve d'une lucidité tout à fait surprenante concernant les personnes qui l'entourait.

Les derniers jours des vacances se déroulèrent bien différemment des premiers. Severus avait eu le temps de réfléchir et réaliser qu'il avait jugé un peu hâtivement son camarade. Mais ce n'est que deux jours plus tard qu'il se décida à lui adresser la parole de son propre chef. Sans réellement s'excuser, il lui fit comprendre que son attitude précédente était une erreur. A sa grande surprise, Regulus appréciait Severus. Malgré son caractère peu amène, il était honnête et ne s'embarrassait pas de faux-semblants. C'était étonnant mais si nouveau pour lui.

Une conversation après l'autre, ils finirent par s'apprivoiser mutuellement et même si certaines de leurs réactions mutuelles pouvaient les surprendre, ils parvinrent à s'entendre. Une franche poignée de main vint finalement sceller leur nouvelle amitié si étrange.

§§§

La fin des vacances avait finalement sonné et la routine de la vie au château reprit son cours. Une effervescence bienvenue après le trop grand calme des vacances avait suivie l'arrivée des élèves. Le Poudlard Express était arrivé en fin de journée, déversant ses flots d'élèves surexcités par la perspective de retrouver leurs camarades. Naturellement, Severus n'attendait personne mais le silence écrasant qui régnait dans les couloirs commençait à l'agacer lui aussi.

Ainsi, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille lorsqu'il entendit un groupe de Serpentard de quatrième année entrer bruyamment dans la salle commune. Il fronça les sourcils en les entendant bavarder mais lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Black, il cessa de totalement de lire et écouta. Une adolescente blonde parlait avec empressement, racontant à ses amies l'évènement majeur qui avait eu lieu pendant les vacances. Selon elle, Sirius aurait été renié par ses parents après une ultime frasque. Il aurait disparu pendant plus d'une semaine sans donner le moindre signe de vie.

Dans l'esprit de Severus, les idées se bousculèrent, si Sirius avait disparu, alors les Maraudeurs allaient le laisser tranquille, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle. Sirius disparu, de quel plus beau cadeau de Noel pouvait-il rêver ? Et puis, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, Lily pourrait peut-être quitter l'emprise de ces salauds... Enfin, il était préférable de ne pas trop rêver, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement.

Il chercha des yeux Regulus pour savoir comment il réagissait à la nouvelle, mais il ne le vit nul part. Il était peut être déjà parti se coucher ou encore à la bibliothèque. Il le croiserait bien à un moment ou à un autre.

Ce fut finalement le lendemain matin, lors du petit déjeuner qu'il eut la réponse à ces deux questions. Le brouhaha habituel s'élevait à nouveau dans la Grande Salle, en particulier depuis la table des Rouges et Ors. Jetant un regard courroucé, Severus failli lâcher le livre qu'il tenait dans la main lorsqu'il aperçut Sirius qui faisait encore le pitre. Les informations du groupe de filles étaient-elles donc erronées ? Pourtant, elle semblait sûre d'elle et avait donné suffisamment de détails pour que l'histoire soit crédible.

La déception clairement visible sur le visage, il se tourna alors vers la table des Serpentard et la scanna des yeux. Il aperçut alors Regulus qui y était déjà attablé. Il était avec d'autres garçons de cinquième année mais une place libre à côté de lui fit penser qu'il était attendu. Il se dirigea alors vers le jeune homme malgré le regard surpris de ses camarades. Alors qu'il prenait soin habituellement de manger le plus loin possible de ses condisciples, son comportement en interpella plus d'un. D'un hochement de tête, il salua Regulus qui le lui retourna. Cependant, Severus remarqua rapidement qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien et surtout qu'il était bien plus silencieux que d'habitude. A mi-voix, il commença à l'interroger.

"Je n'ai rien, tout va bien. Je t'assure.

\- Regulus, ne me mens pas. Je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas. C'est à propos de Sirius ?"

Au regard assassin que Regulus lui jeta, il sut qu'il avait frappé juste Il fallait savoir de quoi il s'agissait, sa curiosité avait été piquée. Son nouvel ami siffla alors dans un murmure :

"Pas ici. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Rejoins-moi dans les cachots lors de la récréation de la matinée. Je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent." Termina-t-il en désignant ses camarades d'un signe de tête.

Satisfait, Severus cessa de l'interroger et reprit son repas. Il regardait vaguement vers la table des Gryffondor et soupira lorsqu'il vit Lily éclater de rire après que James lui ait glissé quelques mots à l'oreille. Il fulminait intérieurement, mais faisait tout son possible pour se contrôler. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque remarque son agacement.

Deux heures plus tard, Severus fut obligé de presser le pas pour arriver dans les cachots après son double cours de botanique dans les serres. Il avait le bout des doigts gourd, mais Regulus ne lui laissa pas le temps de se réchauffer avant de commencer :

"Je suppose que tu as entendu parler des rumeurs ?

\- Lesquelles ? Il en circule tellement.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot. Celles qui concernent mon frère. Sirius !

\- Ah ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été renié puis qu'il avait disparu, mais je l'ai vu ce matin donc c'est n'importe quoi. Je n'ai rien entendu d'autre à son sujet récemment.

\- Une partie de ces ragots est vraie. Ma mère m'a envoyé un hibou hier pour me prévenir que dorénavant, je suis fils unique.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Ils ont fait les démarches auprès des gobelins, Sirius ne fait désormais plus partie de la famille Black.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Mon père voulait lui faire rencontrer des gens haut placés, Sirius a refusé et la situation s'est envenimée, ma mère n'a pas donné de détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Sirius est parti de la maison et mes parents ne l'ont plus revu depuis. Je pense qu'il est parti chez Potter, mais personne ne peut le confirmer.

\- Mais... tes parents ont réagis sous le coup de la colère, ils le réintégreront quand il se sera calmé, non ?

\- Tu ne connais pas ma famille, c'est évident. Si un enfant est renié, il ne revient jamais. C'est déjà arrivé dans le passé et ils ont toujours dû rester à l'écart.

\- Et il y a des conséquences pour toi ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Je vais devoir hériter de la fortune et du titre. Sirius parti, je deviens le nouvel héritier.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi démoralisé ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Jusqu'à présent, je bénéficiais d'une certaine liberté, mais ça ne sera plus jamais le cas. Je vais avoir un nombre de devoirs écrasant mais je n'en veux pas. Etre Lord Black représente un nombre de responsabilités dont tu n'as pas idée.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, tu es encore à Poudlard. Et puis, ton père n'est pas mort, c'est lui qui gère pour le moment.

\- Si, je vais quand même avoir des obligations. Je vais sûrement devoir me marier avec une fille de bonne famille dès ma sortie de Poudlard. Il faudra que j'aie un héritier à mon tour. Mon père devra m'initier à la gestion de la fortune, mais je n'en ai aucune envie."

Les derniers mots étaient sortis dans un souffle. Même dans la pénombre des cachots, Severus vit bien le visage désespéré de son ami. Il se sentait bien démuni, comment pouvait-il lui remonter le moral ? Pour lui, malgré ses appréhensions, le destin qui s'offrait à Regulus était parfaitement enviable. Il n'aurait aucun problème, disposerait de ressources quasiment illimitées d'argent et pourrait faire ce que bon lui semblait. Pourquoi se plaignait-il ainsi ? Il aurait volontiers échangé son destin avec le sien.

La cloche annonçant la fin de la recréation résonna dans tout le château, obligeant Severus à laisser son ami derrière lui pour monter au quatrième étage pour son cours de métamorphose. Il allait devoir supporter les insupportables Gryffondor mais pour une fois, cela le chagrinait un peu moins. Peut-être parviendrait-il à glaner quelques informations supplémentaires sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les vacances. Avec leur discrétion habituelle, ils allaient sûrement laisser filtrer des informations intéressantes.

Mais à son grand désespoir, les deux heures qui s'écoulèrent leur laissèrent largement la possibilité de s'exprimer mais aucune de ces paroles n'était digne d'intérêt. Severus avait naturellement été la cible de certaines de leurs blagues, mais il avait pris soin de ne pas riposter. Il aurait été idiot de se faire expulser du cours et de manquer ce qu'ils disaient. Tous ces efforts de contrôle sur lui-même avaient été vains, rien n'avait filtré.

Le reste de la journée puis de la semaine furent dans le même esprit. Les quatre Gryffondor agissaient comme si rien, absolument rien, ne s'était passé. Ils avaient un comportement normal et même Regulus ne parvenait pas à en savoir plus.

Le samedi matin, une effervescence inhabituelle régnait dans la Grande Salle. Alors que la plupart des élèves profitaient du week-end pour dormir plus tard, presque toutes les tables étaient bondées dès huit heures. C'est en voyant que certains élèves portaient leur équipement de Quidditch que Severus se souvint qu'il y avait un match dans la matinée. Observant attentivement les tables, il en déduisit que c'était Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Une rencontre qui se déroulerait encore sous haute tension et où tous les coups seraient permis. Pour la première fois depuis son intégration dans l'équipe des verts et argents, Regulus allait affronter James Potter et Severus se mit à espérer de tout son cœur qu'il parviendrait à le battre.

Lui qui ne s'intéressait absolument jamais à ce sport brutal, il décida d'abandonner sa chère bibliothèque pour assister au match. Toutes les maisons allaient encore être pour les Gryffondor, un peu de soutien ne serait pas malvenu. Et puis, il était curieux de voir ce que valait Regulus sur un balai.

Dès dix heures, il suivit le flot des élèves vers le terrain et chercha une place en tribune. Il ne tenait pas du tout à être au milieu de ses camarades, mais il comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Bousculé et chahuté de partout, il commençait à regretter d'être venu lorsqu'il vit les quatorze joueurs s'élancer dans les airs pour faire un premier tour d'honneur. Severus les observa attentivement. Il ignorait que certains d'entre eux qu'il connaissait faisaient partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il s'y intéressait tellement peu que même certaines règles étaient encore floues pour lui. Il dévisagea Regulus lorsqu'il passa devant lui, son regard était impassible, rien ne laissait paraitre qu'il était stressé ou qu'une catastrophe avait bouleversé son destin moins d'une semaine avant. Il était totalement concentré, le vent faisant voler les pans de sa robe verte telles les ailes d'une chauve-souris. Quand les Gryffondor passèrent, Severus nota une différence sensible d'attitude. James était souriant, passait en narguant la maison de ses adversaires.

Après les formalités d'usage, les balles furent lâchées et le ballet des joueurs commença. Ils volaient à des vitesses incroyables, Severus avait même parfois du mal à suivre les actions tant le Souaffle passait de joueurs en joueurs au cours d'actions toujours plus spectaculaires. Les poursuiveurs slalomaient entre leurs adversaires, faisaient des écarts pour éviter les cognards que leurs envoyaient les batteurs adverses. La foule hurlait à chaque fois que la grosse balle en cuir s'approchait des buts. Quelques arrêts exceptionnels du gardien Gryffondor déclenchèrent les huées des tribunes vertes. A son poste de poursuiveur, James se distinguait à chaque action. Contrairement à son crétin de meilleur ami, James était intelligent et était capable de mettre en veille son image de playboy pour atteindre ses objectifs. Il en avait la volonté et c'était cela qui faisait de lui un ennemi aussi redoutable.

Les Serpentard avaient pris l'avantage à la faveur d'une action particulièrement réussie de la part des poursuiveurs, mais Severus ne put s'empêcher de grimacer lorsqu'un batteur rouge envoya un cognard en direction de leur gardien. C'était totalement interdit et le bruit mat de la balle le heurtant dans le torse résonna dans tout le stade. Le gardien chuta de son balai jusqu'à s'écraser sur la pelouse, plusieurs mètres en contrebas.

Suite à cet incident, un penalty fit tirer permettant aux Serpentard de creuser l'avantage mais le pauvre gardien ne put remonter sur son balai, obligeant l'un des batteurs à prendre sa place. La rencontre était donc clairement déséquilibrée et Gryffondor ne tarda pas à marquer plusieurs buts pour reprendre l'avantage. Alors que la rencontre était plutôt bien partie, elle devenait à chaque seconde plus catastrophique.

Severus leva alors les yeux vers les attrapeurs qui volaient au-dessus du stade en tentant de repérer le vif d'or. Comme plus tôt, Regulus était concentré et observait avec méthode l'intégralité du terrain tout en faisant des cercles. A l'autre bout, l'autre attrapeur avait lui aussi adopté cette stratégie. Il était lui aussi sérieux, et avait perdu cette attitude arrogante qu'il avait plus tôt. Il voulait gagner et mettait tout en œuvre pour cela.

Soudain, Severus vit du coin de l'œil Regulus faire une pointe de vitesse sur son balai, attirant l'attention de l'autre poursuiveur et de l'ensemble du stade. Malheureusement, il n'avait fait cela que pour éviter un cognard qui l'avait pris pour cible. Aussitôt, les poursuiveurs redevinrent le centre de l'attention générale, mais pour quelques secondes seulement. C'est Jones qui cette fois-ci se mit à voler à toute allure vers le camp des Gryffondor. Regulus se mit à le poursuivre et il fallut toute la ruse Serpentard pour ralentir l'attrapeur rouge et or. Un poursuiveur Serpentard qui tenait le Souaffle au moment où Jones passait sous lui s'en servit de cognard. La grosse balle rouge atteint son adversaire au visage, lui faisant perdre quelques précieuses secondes. Regulus faisait à présent la course en tête et parvint à se saisir de la petite balle dorée.

Une bronca résonna dans le stade lorsqu'il leva un point victorieux en direction de sa tribune et que le coup de sifflet final retentissait. La côte des Serpentard était déjà basse, mais cette victoire sportive n'allait sûrement pas la faire remonter, surtout en voyant la façon dont Regulus avait repris la tête de la poursuite.

Mais peu importait, les verts et argents avaient fait un pas décisif vers la victoire finale et cela seul comptait. Pour une fois, Severus se laissa entrainer dans l'euphorie générale et participa aux célébrations qui eurent lieu dans la salle commune. Il avait vu le regard furieux de Potter et cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur.

C'était exactement ce dont il rêvait depuis des années, et enfin ce jour béni était arrivé.

* * *

_Nous allons laisser les Serpentard terminer de fêter cette victoire dignement !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Ils devraient tous faire cette longueur (un peu plus que ce que je fais habituellement). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce début, j'adore discuter avec vous, c'est très enrichissant pour moi et qui sait ? Peut-être que vos remarques pourront influencer la suite de l'histoire qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. _

_La suite viendra dans deux semaines, le **27 septembre !**_

_A bientôt_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous présente aujourd'hui la suite de "To the darkness". J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_Elle est un peu en retard car je me suis trompée de chapitre lorsque je l'ai corrigé hier. J'ai relu celui de la semaine prochaine au lieu de celui-ci. J'ai donc repoussé la publication d'hier à aujourd'hui pour être sûre qu'il ne resterait pas trop de fautes :)_

_Merci beaucoup pour cet accueil enthousiaste sur cette fic, les follow, les fav et les revieuwers : Eyael, Jazzy02Girl, Zeugma412, Destrange et stormtrooper2. Vous êtes trop gentils !_

_Je vais maintenant vous laisser lire ce chapitre :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque le lendemain matin, Severus se leva, il remarqua le calme inhabituel dans la salle commune. Il n'était pas particulièrement tôt, mais quelques élèves avaient réussi à faire entrer de la bièraubeurre en douce pendant la fête et certains en avaient abusé. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils pouvaient fêter une victoire contre leurs adversaires héréditaires.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce pour remonter dans les étages, Severus entendit le bruit d'une page qu'on tournait. Il fronça les sourcils jusqu'à remarquer qu'il s'agissait de Regulus. Il semblait profondément plongé dans sa lecture, mais en l'observant un peu plus attentivement, Severus remarqua qu'il tournait les pages un peu trop vite et que ses yeux suivaient un chemin erratique.

"Regulus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien. Rien du tout.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Alors arrête de faire semblant de lire.

\- Quoi ?" S'écria-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui, mais son geste peu naturel ne trompa personne et il baissa la tête. Il murmura :" C'est ce que tu as ressenti ? Quand elle est partie ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Evans. Je sais que tu la considérais comme plus qu'une amie. Tout le monde le savait. Qu'as-tu ressenti quand elle est vraiment partie avec les Maraudeurs ?"

Cette question n'avait pas été posée par hasard, et de sa réponse pouvait découler beaucoup de choses, Severus en avait parfaitement conscience. Il répondit donc prudemment :

"Je me suis senti mal. J'ai eu l'impression d'être trahi. Je lui en ai voulu de s'associer à mes pires ennemis. Puis je m'en suis voulu à moi, pour avoir été la cause de sa décision.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- En quoi ça te concerne ?

\- Réponds-moi.

\- Elle a fait son choix, j'ai fait le mien. Elle veut faire partie de cette clique alors je n'ai plus rien à lui dire.

\- Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Sirius, Evans… Pourquoi sont-ils tous attirés par la faiblesse et le déshonneur ? Dès le jour où il est parti à Gryffondor, je savais que nous finirions par nous séparer définitivement. Mais ce qu'il a fait pendant les vacances est... lâche.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Sirius m'a abandonné, et il le sait. En faisant exprès de se faire renier, il sait toute la pression qu'il me place sur les épaules. Il peut être en désaccord avec les idées de nos parents, mais pourquoi se venge-t-il sur moi ?

\- Il n'a pas fait ça, il n'y a sûrement pas pensé. Il n'est pas assez prévoyant pour cela.

\- Si, il y a pensé. Il a mûrement réfléchi avant son coup d'éclat, et il sait ce que cela signifie pour moi. Il a vécu avec cette pression depuis toujours, il sait ce qu'il m'a fait."

Sans laisser le temps à Severus de trouver une réponse, Regulus se leva et quitta la Salle Commune pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Ce n'était plus le moment de s'apitoyer.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent, seulement ponctuées par les cours et les altercations entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Depuis leur défaite au Quidditch, les rouges et or avaient décidé que tous les coups étaient permis et que dorénavant, plus aucun esprit chevaleresque ne devait avoir cours. Les incidents s'étaient multipliés, et leur violence avait franchi un seuil alarmant. Naturellement, les Serpentard n'avaient pas tardé à riposter à un point tel qu'il était quasiment toujours impossible de savoir qui avait commencé tant les explications étaient confuses et de mauvaise foi.

L'infirmerie ne désemplissait pas et les sabliers des deux maisons s'allégeaient chaque jour davantage. Pour les deux maisons rivales, il était maintenant certain que la coupe des Quatre Maison ne serait pas pour eux à la fin de l'année, et donc même cette menace n'était plus suffisamment dissuasive. L'ambiance était irrespirable à Poudlard, et ce n'était que le mois de mars.

Il n'était plus possible à un élève de se déplacer seul sous peine de se retrouver dans des ennuis trop importants. Ainsi, même Severus qui n'était pas populaire dans sa propre maison était toléré parmi ses camarades. Il se déplaçait toujours dans un groupe ou un autre, autant pour se protéger que parce qu'il était reconnu comme un excellent combattant qui ne reculait pas devant l'affrontement.

Cependant, un soir, ayant terminé tard à la bibliothèque, il fut obligé de rentrer seul jusqu'aux cachots. Il marchait silencieusement, attentif à tout bruit suspect. Des bruits de pas au loin le firent frémir, mais il se détendit lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de deux Poufsouffle de deuxième année. Soulagé, il reprit son chemin en empruntant le plus de passages secrets qu'il pouvait. Il risquait ainsi moins de faire des mauvaises rencontres.

Malheureusement, c'est dans l'un de ces couloirs dérobés qu'il tomba nez à nez avec James. Celui-ci avait déjà sorti sa baguette et se tenait en position de combat, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Severus avait bien envie de l'affronter et se prépara lui aussi à se battre.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir lui faire ce que cet énergumène méritait.

Mais un bruit dans son dos le fit tourner la tête à l'instant précis où Sirius lui envoyait un maléfice cuisant dans le dos. Il parvint à l'éviter de justesse, mais il était pris en tenaille entre ses deux adversaires les plus féroces. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir en cas de véritable affrontement. Les sorts commencèrent à pleuvoir sur lui, ne lui laissant qu'à peine le temps de lancer des boucliers. Ils n'étaient pas très résistants et il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi. Il abandonna rapidement l'idée de riposter, il n'en avait pas le temps. Ses deux adversaires l'attaquaient sans discontinuer, dans un ensemble parfait. Ils étaient habitués à combattre côte à côte et se connaissaient par cœur. Une douleur violente au niveau du genou l'obligea à s'appuyer contre le mur. Il n'allait pas tenir, déjà, un maléfice du Saucisson fonçait sur lui et il n'avait pas le temps de l'éviter.

Il se raidit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, tous ses muscles ne lui obéissant plus. Il tomba lourdement. Ils avaient gagné, il était à leur merci et il ignorait ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir inventer. Sirius s'approchait de lui, l'air mauvais lorsque soudain, il trébucha et tomba de façon tout sauf naturelle. James se retourna mais fut lui aussi touché par cette brusque paralysie lorsque le sort de Regulus l'atteint.

S'il l'avait pu, Severus aurait poussé un soupir de soulagement. Quelques secondes plus tard et il aurait été dans un sacré pétrin.

Respirant profondément pour exorciser sa peur, Severus jeta un regard haineux à ses deux ennemis. Sans l'intervention providentielle de Regulus, qui sait ce qu'ils auraient pu lui faire. Après le bruit assourdissant de la bagarre, le silence qui régnait à présent avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Sentant une poigne de fer saisir son bras, Severus se dégagea brutalement sous le regard surpris de son ami.

"Viens, dit Regulus, Miss Teigne nous a déjà sûrement entendus et Rusard ne va pas tarder à arriver. Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne nous trouvent pas ici."

Reconnaissant la sagesse des paroles de Black, il commença à s'éloigner à grands pas sans un regard en arrière. Mais il constata avec surprise quelques secondes plus tard que Regulus ne l'avait pas suivi car celui-ci avait pris la précaution de cacher les deux Gryffondor dans une salle de classe vide.

Regulus savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient retrouvés trop vite, sinon, Severus et lui risquaient gros. Se faisant, il essuya un regard haineux de la part de son frère, mais il fit en sorte de l'ignorer superbement. Sirius avait décidé d'abandonner sa famille, alors il n'aurait aucun égard pour lui.

Regulus ne parvint dans les cachots que plusieurs minutes après Severus, et sans surprise, celui-ci était introuvable. Apres avoir cherché dans la salle commune et les dortoirs, Regulus se résolut à demander aux quelques rares élèves encore présents dans les parages.

Malheureusement, la réponse fut unanime. Personne ne l'avait vu ni n'avait d'idée de l'endroit ù il pouvait se trouver. Du reste, bien peu s'en souciaient.

Ils ne passaient pas leur temps ensemble, mais Regulus réalisa à cet instant qu'il n'était pas rare que Severus disparaisse ainsi. Personne ne se posait de questions mais ces disparitions étaient étranges. Un instant, il envisagea de demander à leur directeur de maison, mais il écarta bien vite cette idée. Jamais Severus ne se confierait à Slughorn et en attirant l'attention sur ce comportement, Regulus risquait d'attirer plus d'ennuis à Severus qu'il n'en avait déjà. Il était évident que celui-ci n'en n'avait nullement besoin, tant il semblait attirer les problèmes à lui.

Finalement, la solution à cette énigme arriva à lui sans effort. Alors qu'il sortait de la salle commune pour explorer les environs, il entendit sans le vouloir des chuchotements. En tendant l'oreille, Regulus comprit qu'il était question de Severus :

"Crois-tu qu'il faille prévenir Horace ? Je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il fait et je trouve cela inquiétant.

\- Pourquoi ? Y a-t-il des raisons pour que ce soit suspect ?

\- Il y reste pendant des heures et parfois j'entends des choses. Comme des bruits d'explosions. Il y a même parfois des odeurs étranges.

\- Et pourquoi prévenir Horace en particulier ?

\- J'ai mené ma petite enquête. C'est un Serpentard et en ce moment, Horace est leur directeur. C'est lui le responsable à qui il faudrait en référer.

\- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, mais ce n'est pas notre fonction. En faisant cela, tu crées un dangereux précèdent. Nous autres, nous luttons depuis des siècles pour préserver notre indépendance. Nous gardons le silence sans faillir pour que notre secret ne soit jamais dévoilé. Nous ne sommes pas à la botte du Directeur comme tous ces vendus de tableaux. Pense à cette lutte de chaque instant contre l'oppression du Directeur et...

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Je connais le couplet mais je suis inquiet, c'est tout. Et puis, ce n'est pas le directeur, seulement le responsable de sa maison, c'est moins grave.

\- Des siècles de lutte réduite en poussière. Veux-tu avoir cela sur la conscience ? Et puis...

\- Attends, je crois que quelqu'un arrive. Reprends ta position !"

Avançant prudemment, Regulus se guidait au son des voix.

"Il y a quelqu'un ? Je vous ai entendu et je crois que je peux vous aider."

Le couloir était désert. Personne n'était visible, aucun recoin sombre ne permettait de se cacher et il n'y avait pas de tableau pouvant expliquer les voix qu'il avait entendues.

" Qui êtes-vous ? Vous parliez de Severus Snape, c'est ça ? Je suis son ami. Répondez-moi !

Lorsque la première voix résonna juste à côté de sa tête, Regulus sursauta violemment.

"Qui es-tu ?

\- Je... Je suis Regulus Black, un ami de Snape. Je le cherche et je pense que vous savez où il se trouve." Déclara-t-il en se retournant. Il distingua dans la pénombre les lèvres d'une gargouille s'agiter.

"Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ?

\- Les gargouilles peuvent parler ? Je ne savais pas... Pardon. Je crois que je suis votre meilleure alternative. Vous ne pouvez pas en parler à Slughorn car il irait immédiatement le dire au Directeur. Alors que moi, je suis un Serpentard, je sais tenir ma langue et je suis l'ami de Snape. Je le cherche car je m'inquiète pour lui."

La grimaçante statue sembla le dévisager et elle poussa un soupir.

"Très bien, tu as gagné. Il est dans une salle incartable dans le couloir derrière toi. Il y est entré il y a une demi-heure environ et y est toujours.

\- Merci.

\- Et n'oublie pas : motus à notre sujet. Nous ne voulons pas que notre capacité à parler soit dévoilée. Tu es le seul à savoir donc nous saurons à qui nous en prendre. C'est clair ?

\- Limpide !" Lança Regulus par-dessus son épaule en suivant la direction qu'elles venaient d'indiquer. Au loin Regulus entendit la deuxième voix grommeler :

"J'espère que tu es fier de toi. Ce gamin va s'empresser de tout raconter et le combat de nos ancêtres tombera aux oubliettes. Tu as une responsabilité devant l'Histoire, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte !

\- Tais-toi. Je n'avais pas d'autres solutions et puis... nous n'avons pas d'ancêtres."

Cette dispute aurait pu le faire sourire s'il n'avait pas été si concentré à chercher la fameuse pièce incartable. Soudain, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Devant lui, sur le mur de pierres rugueuses et rongées par l'humidité, un espace étonnamment régulier était visible. S'il ne l'avait pas cherché, il serait sûrement passé à côté sans le voir, mais il en était certain ! Severus était de l'autre côté. Il frappa du poing sur la pierre, s'écorchant légèrement mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il recommença mais toujours sans succès et il s'était résolu à sortir sa baguette lorsqu'il vit un mince trait de lumière s'élargir, dessinant finalement une véritable porte.

Sans aucune autre indication, Regulus poussa doucement le battant mais dut plisser les yeux à cause de la lumière vive qui baignait la pièce. La haute silhouette dégingandée de Severus se tenait dans le fond. Il lui tournait le dos et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner pour vérifier l'identité de son visiteur.

"Je ne veux voir personne, Regulus. Va-t'en.

\- Pourquoi as-tu ouvert alors ?

\- Je savais que si je ne répondais pas, tu aurais fini par faire sauter cette porte. Je préfère éviter.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi te caches-tu ?"

A ces mots, Severus se retourna d'un bloc et cracha :

"Je ne me cache pas ! Je travaille et tu me déranges. Alors pour la dernière fois, va-t'en !

\- Severus, calme-toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi, mais arrête.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Tu n'en as pas le droit !

\- Severus, je ne te donne aucun ordre et tu le sais très bien. Mais ne répète pas avec moi les erreurs que tu as commises avec Lily.

\- N'utilise pas ça contre moi ! Ne prononce plus jamais son nom. Elle n'existe plus pour moi. Et il ne s'est rien passé. Jamais !"

Devant la fureur de son ami, Regulus décida de ne pas répondre. Il n'y avait rien à faire tant que Severus était dans cet état.

Il en profita pour regarder discrètement autour de lui. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais aucune place n'était gaspillée. Severus se tenait devant une paillasse, à sa gauche un chaudron était posé sur le feu. De l'endroit où il se tenait, Regulus ne pouvait pas en voir le contenu. Sur sa gauche, une armoire branlante était sûrement remplie d'ingrédients variés, tandis qu'à sa droite des étagères sur lesquelles des bocaux soigneusement étiquettées se trouvaient. Enfin, sur le mur devant la paillasse étaient accrochés tous les ustensiles du potionniste. En un mot, Severus avait reproduit un laboratoire miniature et clandestin dans un placard. Merlin seul savait ce qu'il avait bien pu brasser ici. En voyant toutes ces fournitures dépareillées, Regulus devina qu'elles devaient venir d'endroits variés et que leurs légitimes propriétaires ignoraient probablement qu'elles étaient ici.

En s'approchant doucement de Severus, il aperçut la potion qui bouillonnait dans le chaudron et il grimaça devant un tel désastre. Elle était grisâtre, des grumeaux apparaissaient régulièrement à sa surface et cela semblait être un miracle qu'elle n'ait toujours pas fait exploser le château.

Il vit les mains de Severus qui tremblaient si fort qu'il était incapable de couper correctement les queues de salamandre qu'il maintenait de la main gauche.

"Severus, parle-moi. Ces deux idiots ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient, je ne comprends pas ta réaction.

\- Bon, tu ne vas pas abandonner sans savoir, hein ?

\- Non."

Severus poussa un profond soupir et relâcha les queues de salamandre qui en profitèrent pour aller se cacher loin de leur bourreau.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça. J'aurais dû être plus fort et les écraser comme la vermine qu'ils sont.

\- Mais… Tu étais seul et ils t'ont attaqué à deux en traitres. Celui qui a dit que les Gryffondor étaient courageux et honnêtes ne les ont jamais vus se battre.

\- Qu'importe ! J'aurais dû être plus fort.

\- Mais je suis arrivé avant que… Attention !"

Il eut seulement le temps de tirer Severus en arrière et le chaudron explosa. L'une des queues de salamandre était malencontreusement tombée dans la mixture sans être correctement préparée. Les conséquences ne s'étaient pas fait attendre.

Légèrement sonné par le choc, Regulus mit quelques secondes à se relever. Severus, quant à lui, était déjà en train d'évaluer les dégâts autour de lui et réparait les objets abimés par l'explosion. Il semblait totalement absorbé par sa tâche et ne faisait plus attention à son camarade qui époussetait ses vêtements. Mais ses gestes inutilement brutaux n'échappèrent pas à l'attention de Regulus.

Décidant que toute cette mascarade avait suffisamment duré, il s'approcha de Severus et lui saisit sa baguette d'autorité :

"Maintenant, Snape, ça suffit ! Tu vas te calmer et arrêter d'agiter cette baguette comme un prunier."

Mais à sa grande surprise, alors qu'il s'attendait à le voir protester une fois de plus, Severus finit par abdiquer. Lui qui se tenait toujours si raide semblait d'un coup se dégonfler et perdre toute tenue. Il esquissa un mouvement pour se détourner mais il sembla changer d'avis et s'assit directement par terre. Lui qui était habituellement si fier et intouchable n'était plus qu'un adolescent qui ne semblait plus avoir la moindre force.

Regulus croisa son regard et la tristesse qu'il y vit l'inquiéta peut-être plus encore que la colère qui l'avait précédée. Pour la première fois, Severus semblait abaisser un peu ses défenses et lui laissait voir la profondeur de son mal être. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il toujours ainsi à masquer ce qu'il pensait être une faiblesse aux autres ? Bien sûr, Regulus, par son éducation, avait été poussé à agir de la sorte mais Severus n'avait pas été soumis à la même éducation que lui. De même, la maison Serpentard n'encourageait pas ses élèves à s'épancher comme des Poufsouffle, mais ce n'était sûrement pas la cause d'une telle attitude de la part de son camarade :

"Je ne veux pas être faible. Je dois être fort et ne plus jamais avoir besoin de ton intervention. Ils sont stupides et couards, mais j'ai été plus faible encore. Ce n'est pas tolérable, je ne le supporte plus. J'essaie de brasser depuis tout à l'heure, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est la troisième fois que tout explose, je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer suffisamment pour faire la plus basique des préparations.

\- Ecoute Severus, je ne pensais pas te le proposer un jour, mais je crois que tu en as besoin.

\- De quoi ?

\- Il existe certaines techniques pour canaliser ses émotions et pour faire en sorte de ne plus être perturbé par celles-ci.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

\- Il s'agit d'une forme particulière de la magie de l'esprit. En bloquant certaines pensées, cela te permet de mieux gérer tes émotions. Ce n'est pas enseigné à Poudlard mais dans les anciennes familles de sorciers, on nous les enseigne dès l'enfance.

\- Et tu accepterais de me l'apprendre ?

\- Si je t'en parle, c'est que je veux bien. Mais il faudra rester discret sur le sujet. Ces techniques sont considérées par beaucoup de sorciers comme un signe d'appartenance à la haute société et qu'il faut en préserver le secret. L'occlumencie est assez difficile à maitriser et commencer à ton âge rendra son apprentissage encore plus difficile.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je travaillerai plus dur s'il le faut.

\- Cela ne me surprend pas de ta part.

\- Mais si tu l'as appris, alors Sirius aussi, non ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Comme la plupart des sang-purs de l'école. Potter aussi la maîtrise, je suppose.

\- Comment faut-il faire ? Explique-moi, je ne veux pas que les Maraudeurs aient une arme que je n'ai pas !

\- Attends un peu. Il commence à être vraiment tard et si quelqu'un nous surprend, nous risquons gros. Si tu veux, nous pouvons nous retrouver ici demain soir et je commencerai à t'expliquer comment faire."

Severus, les yeux brillants devant une nouvelle source de savoir avait repris contenance. Ce projet venait de lui remonter le moral plus efficacement que ne l'imaginait Regulus.

* * *

_Ca y est, ce chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, la suite arrivera dans quinze jours :)_

_A bientôt !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le nouveau chapitre de "To the darkness". J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Merci beaucoup à Jazzy02Girl, Eyael, Stormtrooper2 et Zeugma412. Vos petits mots m'ont beaucoup touchée ! Ca fait toujours paisir d'avoir des retours aussi gentils. Merci également à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire, même s'ils restent anonymes :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain soir, ils se retrouvèrent dans la même salle vide. Severus avait été fébrile toute la journée, impatient de découvrir ce nouvel aspect de la magie qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il avait passé tout son temps libre dans la bibliothèque pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur le sujet et même les blagues des Maraudeurs n'avaient pas réussi à l'agacer. Des dizaines de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres alors qu'il attendait que Regulus daigne enfin faire son apparition. L'heure de leur rendez-vous était déjà dépassée depuis trois minutes, et Severus sentait l'agitation l'envahir. Il commençait à se demander si son ami allait tenir sa promesse, s'il parviendrait à maitriser l'occlumencie car ses recherches lui avaient fait prendre conscience de la difficulté du projet. Il tournait comme un lion dans sa cage, ruminant ses pires craintes lorsque finalement, un bruit à la porte l'avertit de l'arrivée de son camarade.

Celui-ci, après l'avoir salué, commença à aménager une partie de la petite pièce. Il y avait peu d'espace mais il parvint finalement à dégager un espace suffisant pour leur permettre de métamorphoser un tapis épais. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir par terre et prit place en face de lui.

" Severus, je commence à te connaitre un peu et je devine que tu as fait des recherches sur le sujet. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de répondre à tes questions, mais je suis certain que tu en as.

\- Oui, sourit-il en retour, j'en ai quelques-unes. J'ai lu que l'occlumencie fonctionnait avec la légilimencie. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est la capacité à percevoir des souvenirs et parfois certaines émotions d'une autre personne. Elle peut être bloquée par l'occlumencie, c'est d'ailleurs sa fonction première.

\- On lit dans les pensées des autres ?

\- Pas exactement. Tu peux y parvenir si la personne ne se protège pas du tout et si tu maitrises suffisamment cette technique. Mais on ne peut pas exactement dire que c'est de la télépathie. N'espère pas communiquer à distance avec ça.

\- Dommage... Mais les livres abordaient principalement le volet théorique. Aucun d'entre eux n'expliquait comment y parvenir concrètement.

\- C'est ce que je te disais. Les anciennes familles préfèrent garder le secret et font tout pour l'empêcher de s'ébruiter. Maintenant, nous allons tenter de nous mettre à la pratique. Ça te va ?"

Un hochement de tête de Severus lui indiqua son assentiment.

"Tu peux voir l'occlumencie comme une sorte de méditation. Tu dois t'entrainer à te vider l'esprit, ne plus penser à rien pour que les émotions se calment d'elles-mêmes.

\- Mais, c'est justement lorsque je suis énervé que j'ai besoin de les bloquer. Ici, je n'ai pas de distractions, mais lorsque je serai en combat contre Potter, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'assoir pour me vider la tête.

\- Bien sûr, je le sais bien. Tu dois t'entrainer d'abord dans des conditions faciles, puis lorsque tu auras l'habitude, tu le feras dans des situations plus difficiles.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

\- Ecoute, je te l'explique comme moi je l'ai appris. Je ne sais pas si tu vas réussir, mais si tu ne te tais pas, je sais que tu échoueras !"

Le ton sec de Regulus dissuada Severus de riposter. Le silence s'installa et il ferma les yeux, tentant de mettre en application les instructions qu'il venait de recevoir. Malheureusement, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de pas dans le couloir le tirèrent de sa concentration et il rouvrit les yeux.

"Ce n'est pas grave, recommence. Tu ne dois pas te laisser distraire par les bruits autour de toi."

Il recommença alors et parvint à rester quelques minutes immobile et silencieux. C'était une torture pour lui qui était habitué à toujours être actif. Jamais son cerveau n'arrêtait de penser et il réalisa seulement à ce moment à quel point la tâche qu'il s'était fixée était difficile. Ses pensées s'égaraient sans qu'il n'en ai conscience, puis lorsqu'il le remarquait, il se fustigeait pour ne pas avoir réussi à garder le contrôle. L'énervement montait et l'empêchait de revenir à sa concentration. C'était un cercle vicieux et il ne parvenait pas à s'en sortir. Il finit par pousser un profond soupir de découragement et le regard impassible de Regulus ne l'aida pas à relativiser. Finalement, celui-ci brisa le silence :

"Bon, voilà la première étape. Tu vas devoir t'entrainer tout seul pour réussir à vider ton esprit, peut-être le soir avant de dormir, lorsque tu es dans un environnement calme. Quand tu y parviendras, on pourra passer à la suite."

Face à ce qu'il considérait comme un demi-échec, Severus fit la moue. Lui qui réussissait habituellement tout ce qu'il entreprenait était maintenant trahi par ce dont il était le plus fier : son cerveau. Il se promit de s'entrainer, de s'acharner s'il le fallait, mais il réussirait à contrôler son esprit !

Voyant que Regulus se levait pour partir, il décida de lui poser la dernière question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

" Pourquoi m'as-tu proposé de le faire ? Je veux dire... Maintenant que tu es l'héritier de l'une de ces famille, c'est aussi ton rôle de protéger ces secrets.

\- Je fais cela car je crois... Non, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas exactement ce que tu prétends être.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le secret ne va pas sortir des anciennes familles. Même si tu n'as rien dit à ce sujet, tu es le descendant d'une vieille famille de sangs-purs, n'est-ce pas ?"

A ces mots, le visage déjà pâle de Severus blanchit encore plus.

"Comment le sais-tu ? Je n'ai jamais rien dit à ce sujet.

\- Tout le monde se connait dans le monde sorcier et les liens entre les familles sont étroits. Même si ta mère ne vient plus parmi nous, les traces de sa famille n'ont pas complètement disparues. Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir faire des recherches et...

\- Qui d'autre le sait ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Personne, je pense. J'ai pris mené ma petite enquête pour savoir si tu étais digne de confiance, mais je ne crois pas que d'autres personnes aient pris cette peine.

\- Comment l'as-tu su ?

\- Il existe des archives dans la bibliothèque. Un article sur ta mère, accompagné d'une photographie était stockée là-bas. Lorsque je l'ai vue, j'ai tout de suite compris qui elle était. En connaissant son nom, il n'a pas été difficile de retracer le reste de l'histoire.

\- Ne parle jamais de cela ! C'est clair ? Il ne faut pas que cette histoire sorte, sous aucun prétexte. Ici, je ne suis qu'un sang-mêlé quelconque !

\- Oui, je comprends. Le reniement de ta mère restera une tache indélébile sur le nom des Prince.

\- Exactement. Je ne veux rien avoir avec eux, ils sont des étrangers pour moi et j'accomplirai mon destin sans que cette histoire ne soit dévoilée.

\- Comme tu veux. Je ne dirai rien si tu ne le souhaites pas."

Severus vit clairement la lueur d'incompréhension sur le visage de Regulus, pour qui il était étrange de renoncer à un nom aussi prestigieux que celui des Prince, mais il ne commenta pas. Severus sentait que son secret était en sécurité avec Regulus et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi car il s'agissait du frère de son pire ennemi et qu'il représentait tout ce que Severus n'était pas. Issu de la fine fleur de la haute société sorcière, Regulus avait reçu la meilleure éducation possible et un avenir brillant s'offrait devant lui. Il n'avait rien à gagner d'une amitié avec un pauvre sang-mêlé issu d'une des couches les plus basses de la société, mais pourtant, il semblait apprécier sa compagnie. Le bon sens lui citait de se méfier car Regulus pouvait le trahir sans avoir à subir la moindre conséquence et le rapport de force n'était clairement pas en sa faveur. Et pourtant... Portant, Severus lui faisait une confiance irrationnelle et tolérait de le laisser entrevoir certaines faiblesse. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que Severus comprit ce qui le poussait à croire Regulus. Durant le petit déjeuner, le traditionnel ballet des hiboux postaux eut lieu. Severus n'y prit pas garde car il ne recevait jamais de courrier mais il remarqua distraitement que Regulus, lui, avait reçu une lettre. Il n'y aurait pas fait davantage attention s'il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme pâlir brusquement et ranger précipitamment l'épitre dans son sac après l'avoir lue.

Comme personne ne prêtait attention à lui, il eut la possibilité de se faufiler discrètement en dehors de la salle pour attendre l'arrivée de Regulus. Lorsque celui-ci sortit, il était seul aussi et manifestement bouleversé. Il ne vit pas que Severus l'attendait et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit sa voix l'interpeller.

"Black ! Tout va bien ?

\- Quoi ? Euh... Oui, ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu as eu l'air d'avoir vu un revenant tout à l'heure, donc je me posais la question.

\- Tu sais, c'est une expression de moldu ça. Je vois des revenants tous les jours, donc heureusement que ça ne me choque pas.

\- Arrête de détourner la conversation, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle."

Regulus se mordit la lèvre, prit en flagrant délit. Il dévisagea Severus quelques secondes et finalement soupira :

"C'était une lettre de ma mère. Des personnes bien intentionnées lui ont dit que j'étais devenu ami avec toi, et elle voulait en savoir plus.

\- En savoir plus ? Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Elle a appris que tu étais... un sang-mêlé et que tu n'étais pas exactement ce qu'elle attend de ma part."

Severus fronça les sourcils en entendant ces mots, obligeant Regulus à clarifier ses propos.

"Pour certaines personnes, l'école est l'endroit idéal pour se faire des relations utiles pour l'avenir et depuis que Sirius a... est parti, elle attend que je fasse cela. Malheureusement, tu n'es pas le profil idéal à ses yeux.

\- Je suis un plouc, c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas digne de la très ancienne et très noble famille Black ?

\- Attends, ne le prends pas comme ça. Elle est vieux jeu et elle me met la pression à ce sujet. Je vais faire ce que je veux, elle n'a pas à me dicter qui sont mes amis. Mais je crois qu'il va falloir que nous soyons prudents, je ne tiens pas à entrer dans le même conflit que Sirius avec elle. Ma mère est parfois très têtue."

La sincérité qu'il lisait dans son regard acheva de le convaincre. Il s'était trompé, Regulus avait beaucoup plus à perdre que lui. Severus lui tendit alors la main pour sceller cet accord. Ils feraient en sorte que leur amitié reste discrète pour éviter que Regulus ne pâtisse de l'image médiocre de Severus et en échange, Severus pouvait lui faire confiance. Le rapport de force était enfin un peu plus équilibré, au grand soulagement de Snape.

Le tintement bruyant de la cloche résonna dans tout le château, indiquant aux élèves qu'il était temps de débuter les cours. Regulus se dirigea vers les cachots tandis que Severus se dirigeait vers les étages. Son emploi du temps lui laissait les deux premières heures de la matinée libre et il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il avait un devoir de Sortilèges à préparer, mais une autre tâche plus urgente à ses yeux requérait son attention. Ce que Regulus lui avait dit la veille à propos de son passé l'avait intrigué. Il voulait voir de quels articles il s'agissait et surtout s'ils étaient faciles à trouver. Il avait été franc et ne voulait en aucun cas être relié à la famille Prince. Si d'autres personnes voulaient faire le lien avec lui, alors il les en empêcherait. Il commença à chercher dans les anciennes coupures de presse et dans des archives. Il finit par retrouver les feuillets qui avaient mis Regulus sur la piste et les examina attentivement.

C'était vrai, la ressemblance avec sa mère était frappante et il n'y avait aucun doute concernant leur filiation. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi jeune ni aussi heureuse. Il s'agissait d'un reportage sur le club de bavboules de Poudlard qui avait remporté une compétition internationales d'étudiants. Eileen en était la capitaine et soulevait fièrement la coupe. Lui qui l'avait toujours vue soumise et passive en face de son père, il découvrait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Elle avait encore cette étincelle dans le regard, cet espoir en l'avenir qui s'annonçait heureux. Quel contraste saisissant !

Brusquement, il saisit sa baguette et enflamma la photographie. Il regarda le papier être ronger par le feu, se tordre et les motifs disparaitre peu à peu. Il ne supportait pas de voir cette jeune fille heureuse, brillante et souriante, tout en sachant quel était son destin. Cette photographie n'était qu'une image fausse de la réalité qu'il connaissait, il ne voulait plus la voir. En la détruisant, c'était sa propre peur qu'il anéantissait, il conjurait le sort qui avait été réservé à sa mère. Elle avait eu une enfance heureuse et avait tout détruit en grandissant. Lui ferait l'inverse, il se sortirait de cette jeunesse médiocre pour parvenir tout en haut de l'échelle sociale. De lui-même, il aurait l'avenir le plus brillant qui soit, et aucune trace de son passé ne devait subsister !

La tension qui régna à Poudlard durant les mois qui suivirent ne faiblit pas, et au contraire, elle s'amplifia encore. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'un incident ne soit déclenché par l'une ou l'autre des maisons. L'atmosphère était devenue irrespirable, tous les élèves étaient à cran et pour la première fois depuis des années, les professeurs semblaient démunis pour régler les fréquents conflits. Pire que tout, l'infirmerie ne désemplissait pas, laissant une Mrs Pomfresh épuisée et particulièrement irritable. Lorsqu'un élève se retrouvait à l'infirmerie, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il suive son traitement à la lettre. L'infirmière qui n'était déjà pas très complaisante en temps normal, ne supportait plus là, la moindre jérémiade.

Lorsqu'enfin, la fin de l'année approcha et que le banquet débuta, tout le monde poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Sans surprise, Serdaigle remporta la coupe haut la main, tant les maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient perdus des points lors de leurs altercations. Mais même lors de cette évènement qui se voulait festif, les cœurs n'y étaient pas. Une ambiance lourde planait et même les Blancs et Bleus n'étaient pas à la fête. Eux qui auraient dû être les plus bruyants et les plus joyeux ne manifestaient pas leur enthousiasme comme d'habitude, ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils devaient leur victoire à l'élimination mutuelle de leur concurrents et pas à leur propre travail. Ils avaient su travailler et rapporter des points à leur maison, mais cela n'aurait pas dû être suffisant pour gagner.

Lors du traditionnel discours du Directeur, son regard bleu habituellement si pétillant était chargé de reproches. Il regardait alternativement les Lions et les Serpents, pour une fois de façon impartiale. Il les sermonna sur leur comportement respectif et finit néanmoins par féliciter les Serdaigles. Un mécontentement général était palpable et lorsque le repas eut pris fin, tout le monde regagna ses quartiers pour partir le lendemain matin par le Poudlard Express.

Repu par le somptueux festin, Severus regagnait les cachots lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'interpeller :

"Toi ! Eh, toi ! Oui, c'est à toi que je parle. Non ! Au-dessus, lève la tête."

Lorsqu'enfin, il obéit, il vit la tête grimaçante d'une gargouille qui le regardait fixement :

"Ah enfin. Tu n'es pas très dégourdi, on dirait. Il y a ton ami qui t'attend dans ta cachette. Celui qui te cherchait l'autre jour. Le descendant Black !" Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton agacé devant l'air stupéfait de Severus.

Celui-ci tourna les talons pour rejoindre Regulus qui devait donc l'attendre dans son laboratoire lorsqu'il entendit le gargouille lui jeter :

"Dis pas merci surtout ! Je suis une gargouille, pas un hibou ! Ah, ces jeunes, ils n'ont plus le moindre savoir vivre. De mon temps..."

Severus n'eut jamais l'occasion de savoir qu'il s'y passait car il venait d'entrer dans son laboratoire. Regulus était déjà là et l'y attendait. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il se retourna en montrant un visage étonné :

"Bonsoir Severus. Que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda-t-il en désignant l'espace rigoureusement vide autour d'eux. "Je ne pensais pas pouvoir entrer juste en ouvrant la porte, j'imaginais que tu avais mis quelques protections. Mais il n'y a plus rien, explique moi.

\- Tu pensais que j'allais tout laisser pour l'été ? Non, j'ai tout rangé dans un endroit plus abrité, plus loin dans les cachots pour éviter que quelqu'un tombe dessus par hasard. Mais oui, le reste de l'année, on n'entre pas si facilement ici. Mais pourquoi voulais-tu entrer en premier lieu ?

\- La fin de l'année a été assez éprouvante pour moi, avec les Buses et les Gryffondor, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de te voir avant. Tu as réussi à progresser sur le sujet de l'occlumencie ?

\- Oui, un peu. Je me suis entrainé comme tu me l'as indiqué, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile. Maintenant, j'y arrive un peu mieux.

\- Je peux voir ?

\- Comment peux-tu faire cela ?

\- Très simplement. Tu vas vider ton esprit et moi, je vais faire de la légilimencie pour voir si je trouve quelque chose. Normalement, je devrais être dans le noir complet et ne rien percevoir.

\- Et si j'échoue ?

\- Alors je pourrai avoir accès à tes souvenirs et certaines de tes émotions." Voyant la réticence visible de son camarade, Regulus s'empressa d'ajouter "Si c'est le cas, j'arrêterai immédiatement, bien sûr. C'est un entrainement pour le moment, donc on peut y aller petit à petit. Ça te va ?

\- Hum... Oui, ça va aller."

Métamorphosant l'un des tabourets qui restait en coussin, Regulus s'installa confortablement et invita Severus à faire de même. Une fois assis en tailleur en face de lui, Severus ferma les yeux et commença à mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait travaillé pendant des mois.

Peu à peu, ses traits se détendirent, le pli amer qu'il avait continuellement au creux de la bouche disparut et son visage s'apaisa. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux, mais ne semblait plus voir son camarade. Son regard était vide, ou plutôt, il semblait voir quelque chose que personne d'autre que lui ne semblait pouvoir percevoir. Regulus vit que son ami était sur la bonne voie et pointa sa baguette vers lui. Il murmura :

"_Legilimens_"

Il ressentit alors la familière sensation d'aspiration. Il laissa son corps derrière lui pour ne devenir qu'un simple esprit qu'il dirigea vers le jeune homme en face de lui. Avec un brin de satisfaction, il se retrouva dans une obscurité totale, exactement telle qu'elle devait être. Rien n'émergeait, aucune sensation n'était perceptible, Severus avait bien travaillé. Mais il savait ce qu'une intrusion pouvait être perturbante et décida d'arrêter rapidement l'expérience.

Cependant, au moment où il s'apprêtait à rompre le lien, il aperçut au loin une vague lueur. Irrésistiblement attiré, il ne mit que quelques secondes à parvenir jusqu'à cette source lumineuse mais à peine arrivé, une explosion de couleurs lui sauta au visage. Toute la concentration de Severus s'effondra et le voile protecteur qu'il avait jeté sur le contenu de son esprit venait de disparaitre brutalement. Regulus sentit qu'il pouvait avoir accès à tous les secrets les plus profonds de son ami et déjà des formes mouvantes se précisaient devant lui.

Une petite maison miteuse, une femme qui ressemblait à la jeune fille de la photographie, la grande Salle de Poudlard, lui-même... Tout se mêlait dans une confusion indescriptible et de plus en plus rapide.

Instinctivement, Regulus comprit que Severus commençait à paniquer et qu'il devait mettre un terme à l'expérience. Rassemblant toute sa concentration, il finit par s'extirper de l'esprit de son ami pour le voir totalement anéanti. Son visage était blême et il le regardait d'un air interdit. Soudain, sans le moindre signe, il se mit à hurler :

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu es complètement fou, je te faisais confiance et tu m'as trahi ! Tu ne vaux pas plus que ton frère ! Sors d'ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Va-t'en !

\- Attends Severus, Ce n'est pas si grave que tu crois...

\- Pas grave ? Tu as vu la totalité de mes souvenirs ! Tu m'as trahi !

\- Je n'ai rien vu. A part quelques formes floues et je ne sais même pas à quoi elles correspondent. Tu as bien commencé, c'est normal d'avoir du mal à se concentrer au début.

\- Mais tu as fait exprès de rechercher mes faiblesses, et ton intrusion a duré tellement longtemps.

\- Non, à peine quelques secondes, je t'assure. La perception du temps peut être modifiée c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas resté si longtemps. Tu vas t'habituer à cette sensation et elle ne te déconcentrera plus.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu as réussi la première étape. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu apprennes à repousser une intrusion. Pour le moment, tu caches tout ce que tu ressens, mais ça demande beaucoup de concentration donc lors d'une attaque, il faut que tu fasses en sorte de l'arrêter le plus vite possible avant de perdre cette concentration.

\- Et comment fait-on cela ?

\- Tu as ressenti ma présence, mes déplacements, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il faut que tu me pousses en dehors de ton esprit. C'est plus facile qu'il n'y parait, mais nous nous entrainerons l'année prochaine. Pendant les vacances, il faudra que tu continues à t'entrainer, mais tu es sur la bonne voie.

\- Si tu le dis." Rétorqua Severus d'un air bougon. "Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi long et difficile.

\- C'est pour cette raison que cette discipline n'est pas enseignée à Poudlard et que les anciennes familles l'enseignent aux enfants dès leur plus jeune âge. Il faut du temps pour la maitriser."

Regulus bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, annonçant la fin de cet entrainement. Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois et quittèrent l'ancien laboratoire secret.

Depuis la lettre que Lady Black avait envoyée quelques mois plus tôt, ils avaient fait en sorte de limiter leurs échanges. Regulus, malgré ce qu'il avait dit, préférait éviter de contrarier sa mère en entrant en conflit ouvert avec elle. Severus, quant à lui, sentait bien que l'animosité des sang purs de sa maison avait considérablement augmenté depuis qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il était devenu ami avec Regulus. Peut-être se sentaient-ils menacés par l'arrivée de ce parvenu de sang mêlé dans leurs cercles et qu'il faisaient en sorte de resserrer leurs rangs pour l'empêcher de se faire une véritable place ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait rapidement remarqué que rester seul dans son coin était la meilleure stratégie pour le moment. Faire profil bas jusqu'au moment où il pourrait véritablement se révéler et préparer discrètement ses armes en attendant.

C'est pour cette raison que le lendemain matin, lorsque le Poudlard Express quitta la gare de Pré-au-Lard, il était seul dans son compartiment. Aucun autre Serpentard ne voulait s'afficher avec lui, Regulus restait avec les membres les plus influents de sa maison et les élèves des autres maisons n'avaient aucune envie de rester plusieurs heures en tête à tête avec lui. Après tout, qui savait ce qu'il était capable de faire dans le secret d'un compartiment fermé ?

Curieusement, le trajet se déroula assez calmement. Aucun intrus ne tenta de venir le déranger dans son compartiment et même les Maraudeurs n'y firent pas leur apparition. Le paysage défilait derrière la grande fenêtre, passant des mornes plaines d'Ecosse aux paysages plus vallonnés du nord de l'Angleterre. Une fine bruine commença à tomber rendant le trajet plus sinistre encore.

A l'image du moral de Severus, les nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel donnant l'impression que c'était l'automne qui approchait et non le mois de juillet. Il revenait dans sa famille, son père avait sûrement sombré encore un peu plus dans l'alcool et sa mère... Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Elle se fanait davantage à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Lors de ses premières années à Poudlard, elle lui écrivait parfois, mais elle n'en prenait même plus la peine. Un été sinistre et morose s'annonçait.

* * *

_Voici venu le temps des vacances d'été, espérons qu'elles ne se passent pas trop mal pour lui !_

_Vous le saurez dès le prochain chapitre, publié le **25 octobre** !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_A bientôt !_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous présente aujourd'hui la suite de _To the darkness_, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir d'avoir vos retours ! Merci donc à Zeugma412, Stormtropper2 et Destrange. Certaines de vos hypothèses vont se vérifier dans ce chapitre ;)_

_J'ai choisi de laisser le nom traduit de la ville d'enfance de Severus, Carbone les Mines, à la place de Cokeworth. Je trouve que c'était plus parlant._

_Et maintenant, place à la lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Au bout d'un long moment d'inactivité, vaguement entrecoupé d'entrainements à l'occlumencie et d'un passage du chariot de confiseries, Severus aperçut les premières maisons de banlieue qui annonçaient la proximité de la métropole londonienne. Peu à peu, les maisons devinrent de plus en plus denses, les rangées de briques firent leur apparition jusqu'à ce que le sifflement strident des freins du train retentissent. Il commença à récupérer ses quelques affaires et sa lourde malle pour pouvoir être l'un des premiers à descendre sur le quai. Il se doutait bien que ses parents n'avaient pas pris la peine de venir le chercher et qu'il allait devoir rendre un autre train pour rejoindre sa maison dans la banlieue de Carbone-lès-Mines. Il n'arriverait que tard dans la soirée, extenué et fourbu et il devrait à nouveau supporter le regard méprisant de son père. Il soupira à cette pensée peu réjouissante mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Dès qu'il le put, il descendit et traversa la voie 93/4 sans jeter le moindre regard autour de lui. Voir ces familles heureuses qui allaient bientôt se réunir lui faisait monter la bile à la gorge. C'était écœurant de voir un tel étalage de sentiments en public, comme s'ils tentaient de faire un concours de ridicule. Il ne pouvait pas encore transplaner, mais dès qu'il en aurait l'autorisation, il ne se priverait pas d'éviter cet écœurant spectacle.

Comme prévu, la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps et le crachin du début d'après-midi s'était intensifié pour devenir une véritable pluie glaciale. Malgré ses tentatives, Severus était trempé jusqu'aux os et il n'avait plus l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie pour se sécher. Si l'un des voisins avait pris la peine de regarder par la fenêtre, il aurait vu une longue silhouette dégingandée trainer une lourde valise, la scène éclairée par la lumière blafarde d'un réverbère public. Mais au grand soulagement de l'adolescent, lorsque sa mère ouvrit la porte de la maison familiale, elle lui fit comprendre que son père n'était pas présent. Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser où il se trouvait à cette heure tardive de la nuit.

Severus serra maladroitement sa mère dans ses bras, il sentit que celle-ci avait encore maigris et qu'elle ne tenait debout que par miracle. Son apparence négligée était encore accentué par sa posture légèrement voutée et, Severus le nota avec un pincement au cœur, quelques cheveux blancs qui avaient fait leur apparition dans la chevelure noir corbeau de sa mère. Elle vieillissait prématurément, usée par sa vie misérable et la tristesse de ses journées avec son père.

Ils n'échangèrent que quelques mots, des banalités concernant son voyage avant que le jeune homme ne remonte dans sa chambre d'enfant pour aller se reposer des fatigues du voyage. Finalement, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire depuis des années et il se rendait bien compte que les quelques questions que sa mère lui avaient posées étaient seulement des automatismes, vestiges de sa bonne éducation sang-pur, et qu'elle avait à peine écouté les réponses.

Allongé sur son lit de fer, Severus ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le battement continu de la pluie qui le berçait habituellement lui donnait l'impression d'être un sinistre compte à rebours annonçant un danger imminent. Il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de l'écouter et ce bruit incessant, obsédant et répétitif lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent ainsi dans ce faux silence, sa mère était partie se coucher depuis longtemps lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sans la moindre discrétion. Le pas lourd de son père emplissait la petite maison, ravivant en lui le souvenir des heures sombres de son enfance. Severus sentit une boule d'angoisse monter dans sa gorge. Alors qu'il avait maintenant le pouvoir de se défendre contre ce père violent et aviné, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas l'autorisation. L'utilisation de la magie lui étant encore interdite sous peine de renvoi de l'école et il allait encore devoir subir sa violence quotidienne. Grand mais encore trop fin, il n'avait pas la force physique pour lui tenir tête.

Brièvement, il tenta de mettre en application les conseils de Regulus et de pratiquer l'occlumencie contre cette émotion trop familière et envahissante, mais il fut obligé de renoncer. Ce bruit de pas résonnait dans sa tête sans relache et toutes ses tentatives finissaient par échouer, sa concentration brisée par le souvenir des cris de sa mère et des bruits sourds des coups.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, la pluie cessa mais il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil et c'est le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude qu'il se présenta le lendemain matin dans la petite cuisine exiguë pour le petit déjeuner. Il croisa son père affalé dans le vieux canapé défoncé, il n'avait pas eu la force de rejoindre sa chambre et s'était effondré là pour cuver le vin bon marché dont il s'était gavé la veille. La raison du raffut qu'il avait fait échappa à Severus, il y avait à peine cinq pas entre la porte et le canapé, alors pourquoi avait-il tant marché ?

Toute la matinée, sa mère et lui se déplacèrent en silence pour éviter de réveiller le chef de famille, car il était préférable pour tout le monde qu'il soit endormi. Chaque minute de sommeil était un répit supplémentaire pour eux. Eileen prétendit faire le ménage, mais elle le faisait d'un air si absent qu'il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas beaucoup déranger la poussière. Severus, quant à lui, préférait se retirer dans sa chambre. Il n'allait pas encore commencer les devoirs que les professeurs lui avaient donnés pour les vacances, mais il avait depuis quelques années développé un petit rituel. Dans le grenier de la maison, sa mère avait dissimulé ses anciens livres de l'époque où elle appartenait encore au monde magique et Severus les avaient découverts un jour par hasard. Il ignorait pourquoi elle les avait conservés ni d'où ils venaient car il était évident qu'elle ne les lisait plus.

Depuis, il profitait de l'été pour en lire le contenu et découvrir de nouveaux aspects de la magie qu'il n'abordait pas en classe. Cette fois-ci, il tenta de trouver de nouveaux ouvrages en rapport avec l'occlumencie. Il en trouva un qu'il avait aperçu à Poudlard mais qu'il n'avait pas encore lu. C'était un bon début pour des vacances qui s'annonçaient désastreuses, comme d'habitude.

Les jours qui s'écoulèrent firent d'un ennui abyssale et la seule satisfaction qu'il pouvait en tirer était que son père semblait avoir franchi une étape supplémentaire dans l'alcoolisme. Il ne revenait jamais à la maison avant les petites heures du matin. Complètement ivre et incapable de rejoindre son lit, il passait désormais toutes ses nuits sur le canapé. Severus n'était même pas certain qu'il avait remarqué le retour de son fils tant son regard était vitreux lorsqu'il se réveillait. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour lui déplaire.

Il passait ses journées dans le petit jardin public du quartier. Celui-là même où il avait rencontré Lily, même s'il évitait de trop y penser. C'était le seul endroit où il pouvait passer un peu de temps en dehors de la maison de ses parents et éviter d'avoir la silhouette décharnée de sa mère, qui errait là tel un fantôme. Il arrivait que des enfants viennent mais ils étaient bien trop effrayés par ce garçon à l'air bizarre pour venir le déranger. Une sorte de routine s'était installée pour lui, et elle ne fut interrompue que par l'arrivée inattendue d'un hibou postal.

Retournant l'enveloppe, en coûteux parchemin, il remarqua qu'elle était fermée par un sceau de cire. Il ne connaissait que celui de Poudlard, et il était évident que ce n'était pas celui-ci. Il la décacheta et remarqua qu'il y avait deux feuillet. Il lut le premier avec surprise :

_Monsieur Snape,_

_Vous êtes cordialement invité au mariage de Monsieur Lucius Malfoy et Miss Narcissa Black, le dimanche 8 août au Manoir Malfoy, Wiltshire. _

_La cérémonie aura lieu à onze heures et sera suivie d'un repas et d'un bal. _

_Veuillez confirmer votre venue avant le 1er aout._

_Cordialement_

_Les familles Black et Malfoy_

De plus en plus étonné, Severus relut l'invitation deux fois. Mais pourquoi était-il invité à un tel évènement alors qu'il était clair qu'il ne connaissait personne là-bas. Il se souvint alors qu'il y avait une seconde lettre dans l'enveloppe. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Regulus :

_Cher Severus,_

_Tu trouveras ci-joint une invitation pour le mariage de Lucius et Narcissa. J'ai pris sur moi de le leur demander car c'est l'évènement le plus important de cet été. Tous ceux qui comptent seront présents et tu pourras rencontrer beaucoup de personnes importantes. Il faut commencer le plus tôt possible à se faire connaitre. Qui sait, tu auras peut-être besoin de ces personnes si tu veux pouvoir trouver un apprentissage ou un poste important après ta sortie de Poudlard. _

_Bien sûr, il te faudra un habit de cérémonie, tu pourras en trouver des corrects sur le Chemin de Traverse chez Tissard et Brodette. Leurs robes sur-mesure te permettront de ne pas te démarquer. _

_Je sais que ces évènements peuvent être un peu ennuyeux, mais je suis sûr qu'y aller ensemble rendra les choses bien plus amusantes. N'oublie pas que c'est une excellente opportunité pour ton avenir !_

_A bientôt_

_Regulus_

Severus resta interdit quelques secondes après avoir terminé sa lecture. Regulus n'avait pas besoin de lui rappeler, il savait qu'il pouvait tirer un grand parti de cette invitation, mais il n'avait jamais assisté à un tel évènement et savait qu'il était totalement ignorant des codes de la haute société. Il risquait de se ridiculiser devant tout le monde alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Toute la journée, cette idée l'obséda, les doutes l'assaillaient. Devait-il accepter ou pas ? Ce n'est que le soir qu'il prit sa décision. Regulus avait de bonnes raisons de faire cela et il ne devait pas le décevoir. Ce serait aussi l'occasion de quitter Carbone-lès-Mines pour quelques heures, ce qui était toujours bon à prendre.

Les premières difficultés se présentèrent lorsqu'il dut aller se faire faire une robe sur-mesure. Regulus ne l'avait peut-être pas réalisé, mais les prix exorbitants pratiqués par la boutique qu'il avait recommandées à Severus ne convenaient pas à son maigre budget. Pour ce costume de cérémonie, il fut obligé de dépenser plus de la moitié de son budget annuel, bien qu'il ait fait en sorte de limiter au maximum le prix de l'objet. Dans un coin de sa tête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quoi bon il faisait cela et curieusement, ce genre de remarques ressemblait beaucoup à ce que pouvait dire son père. Lui qui avait toujours été en bas de l'échelle sociale ne pouvait pas supporter tous les gens qui avaient de l'argent et qui l'affichaient. Chassant cette idée de sa tête, il préférait penser qu'il investissait pour son avenir et qu'en achetant une robe de cérémonie correcte, il pourrait avoir accès à des personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances.

Il repartit avec la robe dans une grande house encombrante, qui rendit le trajet de retour particulièrement éprouvant. Une fois de plus, le transplanage ou même la poudre de Cheminette auraient pu lui être d'un grand secours, mais il devait se contenter du train et du regard agacé des autres passagers dérangés par son volumineux chargement. Intérieurement, il maudissait Regulus de lui imposer une telle épreuve mais il savait qu'il faisait cela pour son bien. Heureusement qu'il lui avait donné cette indication, sinon, il aurait été la risée de tous les invités.

A mesure que le temps le rapprochait de cette fameuse cérémonie, il sentait une angoisse latente monter en lui. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu et que ce qu'il avait vécu lors de son arrivée à Serpentard allait probablement se reproduire. Lorsqu'à onze ans, il s'était retrouvé avec tous les descendants des plus grandes familles aristocratiques, le choc avait été rude. Alors qu'il avait toujours connu les quartiers les plus pauvres d'une petite ville industrielle du nord de l'Angleterre, il devait se fondre dans la masse le plus rapidement possible. Leurs manières policées n'étaient qu'un vernis qui leur permettait de juger à qui ils avaient à faire et de recréer les castes sociales auxquelles ils étaient habitués. Avant même qu'il n'ait eut à prononcer le moindre mot, tous ces camarades savaient déjà qu'il n'était pas de leur milieu. Il avait fait d'énormes efforts pour apprendre cette science subtile des bonnes manières, mais il réalisa soudain que ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il allait vivre lors de ce mariage.

Severus ne vit que des bribes de la cérémonie. Il avait été relégué tout au fond de la salle et ne pouvait rien voir derrière les deux colosses qui se tenaient dans la rangée devant lui. Brièvement, il avait aperçu la mariée lorsqu'elle était entrée en grande pompe sous une musique assourdissante et il avait été ébahi devant la magnificence de sa robe. Lui qui accordait habituellement peu attention à ce genre de sujet avait tout de même remarqué la richesse de celle-ci. Le tissu brillant avait été rehaussé de fils d'or et d'argent, dessinant d'élégantes arabesques sur tout le corsage. Lorsqu'elle s'était avancée, l'attention de Severus avait été attirée par des éclats brillants sur sa jupe, sans qu'il ne puisse en déterminer la provenance. Elle semblait flotter tant sa démarche était parfaite et lorsqu'elle l'avait dépassé, il avait aperçu ses cheveux délicatement entrelacés de fleurs et de perles. Malheureusement, cette vision n'avait été que fugitive, car elle avait disparu derrière le couple qui le gênait depuis maintenant une bonne heure.

A présent, il ne pouvait plus rien voir de ce qu'il se passait devant lui. L'espace était trop grand pour que les voix portent jusqu'à lui et rien d'intéressant ne se passait devant lui. Il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme et se demandait s'il finirait par retrouver son ami dans cette foule. Le plus discrètement possible, il se pencha en avant pour essayer de l'apercevoir, mais récolta un regard réprobateur de son voisin. Il décida alors sagement de prendre patience et d'attendre la fin de cette interminable cérémonie.

Fort heureusement pour lui, celle-ci s'acheva seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Brusquement, l'ensemble des invités se leva comme un seul homme et la musique se remit à jouer. Le nouveau couple passa devant lui, Narcissa rayonnante et Lucius manifestement très fier. Lentement, la salle se vida selon un protocole qui lui échappait totalement, mais qu'il faisait en sorte de suivre. Si Regulus avait été là, il aurait pu le guider, mais cet énergumène était introuvable malgré sa surveillance attentive de la file de gens qui passait devant lui.

Ce n'est que plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard qu'il parvint enfin à le localiser. Regulus, comme Severus s'y attendait, se mouvait avec facilité au milieu des invités. Il semblait connaitre tout le monde et se comporter en conséquence. Severus, lui, était terriblement mal à l'aise et il n'était pas difficile de s'en rendre compte. Sans le moindre effort, toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait le jaugeait et se rendait compte qu'il n'appartenait pas à leur monde. Malgré les recommandations de Regulus, la robe de Severus n'était pas aussi chic que celles des autres invités et il était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Severus avait connu ce rejet et cette humiliation tacite lors de son arrivée à Serpentard et l'avait très mal supportée. Il était hors de questions pour lui de subir à nouveau cette épreuve. Alors que le déjeuner n'était pas encore servi, il décida de quitter la réception, trop à cran pour supporter un seul regard moqueur de plus. Il s'en ouvrit à Regulus qui tenta immédiatement de le dissuader de partir :

« Mais enfin Severus ! Il serait idiot de partir. Tous ceux qui comptent dans le monde sorcier sont ici. Si tu veux te faire connaitre et décrocher une bonne place à la sortie de Poudlard, c'est dès maintenant qu'il faut te faire connaitre.

\- Non ! C'est hors de question. Je ne veux plus les voir. Tant pis, je ferais autrement pour trouver un apprentissage, mais je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus ici.

\- Ne fais pas ça. Si tu pars comme ça, ce sera très impoli. Lucius pourrait t'en vouloir pour ça.

\- Je me fiche de Lucius. Il ne me connait pas et ne saura jamais que je suis parti. Au pire, dis-lui n'importe quoi, que je ne me sentais pas bien ou que ma grand-mère est morte, peu importe.

\- Je ne lui dirai rien du tout, car tu ne partiras pas. J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à te faire inviter, si tu pars comme ça, cela confirmera tout ce que ma famille pense de toi et je ne veux pas leur donner raison.

\- Ta famille ?

\- Oui, ils n'apprécient pas beaucoup que je sois devenu ami avec un sang-mêlé qui n'est issu d'aucune illustre famille. Je leur ai dit que tu étais extrêmement doué en potion et que te connaitre pouvait leur être utile. Ne me fais pas mentir. »

Severus pinça les lèvres à ces mots. Il savait combien la famille Black était ambitieuse et à quel point la pression sur Regulus s'était accentuée. S'il admettait qu'il avait eu du mal à le faire inviter, Severus devinait que c'était en réalité bien pire. La mère de Regulus avait tenté de briser leur amitié et avait bien failli parvenir à ses fins, alors les négociations que Regulus avait menées avaient dû être serrées.

Finalement, il céda à l'insistance de son ami et accepta de rester jusqu'au dessert. Grand bien lui en prit car déjà, Cygnus Black se dirigeait vers lui. Il le reconnut rapidement car c'était le père de Narcissa et il l'avait aperçu un peu plus tôt, lors de la cérémonie. Une fois de plus, Severus se sentit détaillé de la tête aux pieds en un clin d'œil mais il ne reçut aucun commentaire désobligeant.

« Alors, vous êtes le génie des potions que Regulus nous a vanté ?

\- Hum… Je ne suis pas un génie, Monsieur, mais je me débrouille plutôt bien dans cette matière, c'est vrai. J'espère en faire mon métier plus tard.

\- Severus est modeste, il est déjà capable de brasser toutes les potions jusqu'au niveau des ASPIC et en invente de nouvelles. » Intervint Regulus sous le regard courroucé de Severus.

« Vous devriez être fier de vous, de telles compétences augures d'un avenir brillant. Pour un jeune homme tel que vous, seul un travail acharné peut vous permettre de vous élever.

\- Merci Monsieur.

\- Le domaine des potions est le parent pauvre de la magie, mais il serait dangereux de le sous-estimer. Connaitre un bon potionniste peut parfois s'avérer très utile, vital même. Bien des sorciers pensent que les sortilèges et les maléfices sont les plus efficaces, mais un bon poison peut causer bien plus de ravages.

\- Si vous le dites Monsieur. Mais les potions ne sont pas toujours des poisons, elles peuvent aussi guérir.

\- Vous avez raison, jeune homme. Mais dans les temps à venir, les poisons seront bien plus utiles. Croyez-moi. »

Sur ces mots inquiétants, il quitta les deux étudiants et se détourna vers un autre groupe d'invités. Severus savait qu'une branche de la population sorcière commençait à poser des problèmes mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que des poisons risquaient d'être employés. Dans le confort de Poudlard, les jeunes sorciers étaient maintenus relativement à l'écart de ce qu'il se passait dans le reste du monde et les échos qui étaient parvenus jusque dans le nord de l'Ecosse ne lui avait pas fait réaliser l'ampleur de ce mouvement.

Severus réprima un frisson. Quelque chose dans la façon de parler de Cygnus avait fait forte impression sur lui et il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette impression tenace que quelque chose d'important venait d'arriver. Sans sembler se rendre compte du trouble de son ami, Regulus se détourna à son tour pour rejoindre le buffet. Les mets les plus raffinés s'étalaient devant leurs yeux et Severus n'était pas certain de pouvoir tout identifier. Des plats en argent scintillant contenaient des viandes et des poissons, d'autres soupières présentaient des sauces toutes plus exotiques les unes que les autres. Des accompagnements s'étalaient à foison en formant des mises en scènes aussi raffinées que délicates. Une armée d'elfe devait avoir travaillé d'arrachepied pour organiser ce chef-d'œuvre, mais aucun invité ne semblait vraiment admirer cette œuvre. Un coup d'œil insistant de la part de Regulus fit rougir Severus :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as jamais vu de nourriture de ta vie ou quoi ? Tu as l'air d'avoir été frappé par un _Stupefix_.

\- Non, ce n'est rien. Enfin, c'est un énorme buffet, c'est tout.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire autant quand même.

\- Oh, ça va. J'étais surpris, c'est tout. On y va ? » Abrégea Severus avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable.

Bien sûr, il avait vu les banquets de Poudlard, mais ils n'avait rien à voir avec cela. L'extravagance et l'opulence de ce qu'il voyait le mettait mal à l'aise. Regulus semblait se mouvoir avec une facilité innée dans ce monde, mais lui, Severus, se sentait parfaitement déplacé. A tout moment, quelqu'un risquait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, parmi ces dorures et ces taffetas et il se ferait expulser comme un malpropre. Cette débauche d'argent était presqu'une insulte à son propre milieu, si pauvre qu'un seul de ces plat aurait été un repas de fête extraordinaire.

Cependant, malgré toutes ses craintes, personne ne sembla prêter attention à lui, hormis certaines connaissances de Regulus qui l'avait salué par simple politesse. Les conversations allaient bon train dans cette société brillante, et les éclats de rire des convives répondaient aux tintements cristallins des flûtes de Champagne. Il était près de minuit lorsque Severus réussit à convaincre Regulus qu'il devait s'éclipser. Il était parfaitement épuisé par cette journée et les fastes qu'il avait vus au cours des dernières heures ne firent que rendre son retour à Spinner's End plus lugubre.

Les derniers mots que Regulus lui avait glissés lors de son départ l'avaient laissé perplexe. Pourquoi diable semblait-il si satisfait lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait frappé fort ? Severus n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir été si brillant au cours de la journée, ni d'avoir eu une conversation particulièrement intéressante. Bien souvent, il avait compris que dans ce milieu aristocratique, une conversation en apparence anodine pouvait cacher de nombreux sens cachés. Malgré l'entrainement qu'il avait subi lors de son arrivée à Serpentard, il manquait encore sûrement de nombreuses subtilités.

Il ne fallut que quelques jours pour donner raison à Regulus. Un hibou Grand-Duc à l'air particulièrement hautain entra par la fenêtre de sa chambre, qu'il avait laissée ouverte à cause de la chaleur. Si le volatile avait pu parler, nul doute qu'il aurait fait un commentaire désobligeant sur la salubrité du quartier ou sur l'état de la maison. Par chance, il ne pouvait seulement manifester son mécontentement que par un hululement outré.

Lorsque Severus vit qui était l'expéditeur, il éclata d'un rire nerveux. Jamais, même dans ses idées les plus folles, il n'avait imaginé recevoir une lettre d'Abraxas Malfoy en personne. Le père de Lucius était non seulement richissime, mais il avait des très hautes responsabilités au sein du ministère. Certains prétendaient même qu'il tirait dans l'ombre les ficelles du pouvoir. Severus avait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs à son sujet tout au long de sa scolarité. Alors lorsqu'il apprit qu'Abraxas avait entendu parler de lui en des termes forts élogieux, selon ses propres termes, il sut que Regulus avait eu raison. Sans doute sa conversation avec Cygnus avait-elle porté ses fruits et était remontée jusqu'aux oreilles de l'illustre personnage ?

Naturellement, il ne lui promettait rien et il ne s'agissait que d'une simple lettre de politesse, mais c'était un premier pas vers son futur. Totalement fébrile, Severus se précipita vers son petit bureau pour écrire une lettre de remerciement. Malheureusement, dès les premiers mots, il réalisa que la tâche allait s'avérer ardue. Comment pouvait-il s'adresser à lui ? Quels mots utiliser ? N'était-il pas trop familier ? Ou au contraire trop pompeux ? Et puis, son parchemin était d'une qualité déplorable, il ne pouvait pas envoyer de courrier sur un tel support. Ne valait-il pas mieux s'abstenir de répondre plutôt que de passer pour le dernier des sans-le-sou ?

* * *

J_'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensé :)_

_Je vous donne rendez-vous le **8 novembre** pour la suite directe de ce chapitre !_

_A bientôt_


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous présente aujourd'hui la suite directe du chapitre précédent de 'To the darkness', j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Un immense merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir. Merci donc à Destrange, Zeugma412 et Stormtrooper2.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Finalement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter sa plume d'un geste rageur et donc inonder son brouillon d'encre, Severus se secoua mentalement. Il ne devait pas se précipiter, il devait murir son texte et ne pas sembler trop empressé. Si seulement Regulus avait pu être là pour le conseiller…

Soudain, le bruit des pas de sa mère résonna dans la maison. L'heure du déjeuner était arrivé et elle venait le chercher. En passant dans le salon, Severus vit que son ivrogne de père était étendu dans le canapé défoncé, ronflant pour cuver la bière qu'il avait bue à outrance la veille. Une fois de plus, et à son plus grand soulagement, il ne mangerait qu'en compagnie de sa mère.

La mince tranche de mouton bouilli qu'elle lui servit, accompagnée de choux racornis lui fit repenser au diner de gala auquel il avait assisté quelques jours plus tôt. Le gouffre entre ces deux mondes était si profond qu'il lui semblait avoir le vertige rien qu'en y pensant. Comme d'habitude, sa mère s'assit en face de lui et commença à manger silencieusement.

Seul le bruit des couverts brisait le silence de la maison. Severus continuait à penser à la lettre qu'il devait écrire, cherchant la meilleure formulation, et Eileen arborait ce regard vide qui lui était habituel. Toute sa vie, Severus n'avait vu que de l'apathie dans ces yeux noirs, comme si tout ce qui l'entourait n'existait pas, ou qu'au contraire, elle y avait vu des choses invisibles au commun des mortels. Sa mère se mouvait dans la maison, tentait tant bien que mal de la maintenir dans un état de propreté décent, mais elle ne manifestait jamais la moindre émotion. Elle ne parlait que lorsque la nécessité l'imposait et c'est seulement lorsque son mari enivré menaçait de la battre qu'elle semblait reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Le fil des pensées de Severus s'égarait dans des considérations abstraites lorsqu'une idée le frappa. Bien sûr ! Regulus n'était pas là pour le guider, mais sa mère aussi connaissait les usages de l'aristocratie sorcière ! Bien qu'elle ne les ait pas utilisés depuis de très nombreuses années, elle avait été élevé dans l'une des plus prestigieuses familles d'Angleterre. Il hésita quelques secondes car il était certain que sa mère refuserait. L'idée de laisser son fils côtoyer ceux qui l'avait jadis repoussée devait être terrible pour elle. Alors l'aider activement à accomplir ce projet serait sûrement au-dessus de ses forces.

Il remonta alors dans sa petite chambre pour reprendre sa tâche mais ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver de solution. En désespoir de cause, il finit par abandonner et redescendit dans le salon. Sa mère époussetait machinalement des meubles mais Severus aurait été bien incapable de deviner les endroits nettoyés des autres, tant il restait de saleté. Qu'importe :

"Mère. J'ai besoin d'écrire une lettre à Abraxas Malfoy. Je ne veux pas commettre d'impair, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?"

Le visage d'Eileen restait parfaitement neutre, sans la moindre marque montrant qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il commençait à reformuler une phrase lorsqu'elle se retourna d'un bloc en le fusillant du regard :

"Je t'ai parfaitement entendu !" Siffla-t-elle d'un air mauvais.

Jamais Severus ne l'avait vue dans cette état. Elle semblait prête à le frapper ou à pleurer, il était difficile de le deviner. Son regard habituellement si morne brûlait d'une fureur non dissimulée. La pièce semblait rétrécir autour d'eux tant l'aura colérique de l'ancienne sorcière enflait. Devant une réaction aussi brutale, le jeune homme commença à battre en retraite. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il ne s'attendait pas à réveiller un tel dragon.

"J'espère que tu as bien réfléchi à ce que tu faisais, mon garçon, car il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière possible. Ces personnes-là sont les plus perfides et sournoises que tu peux rencontrer." Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants pour retrouver son calme. "Si tu souhaites devenir l'un d'eux, alors je t'aiderai mais soit certain de ta décision." Finit-elle par lâcher.

Ses yeux flambaient toujours mais le pire semblait être passé. Songeant à ce que sa mère avait subi dans sa jeunesse à cause de son mariage avec un moldu, et des conséquences que cela avait eu sur tout le reste de sa vie, Severus sentit la morsure de l'hésitation lui saisir les entrailles. Était-il prêt, comme sa mère bien des années avant, à aller jusqu'au bout de sa décision, quelques soient les conséquences ? Était-il suffisamment sûr de ce qu'il voulait pour prendre un tel risque ? Répondre à Abraxas était un premier pas vers un nouvelle vie, c'était une déclaration d'intention envers le monde sorcier.

"Oui, je suis sûr de moi. Obtenir sa protection me permettra d'assurer mon avenir.

Bien." Répondit simplement sa mère.

La brièveté de la réponse était un indice suffisant pour comprendre ce qu'elle en pensait, mais elle ne tenta pas de le dissuader. Elle jeta un regard vers son père qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux mais qui n'avait pas encore émergé de son sommeil et elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils.

Elle lut rapidement les quelques ébauches que Severus avait laissées sur son bureau et elle commença à lui dicter une lettre plus conforme aux normes de la bienséance. Elle hésita à peine, trouvant d'instinct les mots exacts. En la relisant avant de l'envoyer, le jeune homme jubilait. Poli sans être obséquieux, reconnaissant sans être compromettant. Severus en était certain, jamais il n'aurait été capable de rédiger un tel chef d'œuvre d'ambiguïté.

Il savait que sa mère avait fait ses études dans la même maison que lui et que son éducation lui avait certainement permis d'acquérir une certaine habilité dans le maniement des mots. Mais jamais elle ne lui en avait fait la moindre démonstration. En tendant légèrement l'oreille, il l'entendit qui avait repris son ménage, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle échangea quelques mots avec son père puis la porte claqua brutalement. Il venait de partir au pub et ne reviendrait que bien plus tard.

Severus poussa alors un profond soupir de soulagement, une nouvelle journée s'était écoulée sans qu'il ne se passe d'incident fâcheux avec lui. Ce calme relatif était rassurant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre malgré tout le réveil du volcan. La moindre étincelle risquait de déclencher l'une de ses colères homérique et le rendre violent. Il ne lui était toujours pas permis de se servir de la magie en dehors de l'école, mais plus d'une fois l'envie de remettre ce moldu à sa place l'avait démangé. Les choses étaient claires pour lui, si son père montrait le moindre signe de violence, il n'hésiterait pas à se servir de sa baguette et prétexterait de la légitime défense s'il avait des ennuis. C'était le dernier été où il risquait une sanction, dès l'année suivante, il pourrait tenir son père en respect sans risquer le moindre problème. Ce jour-là, Merlin lui en était témoin, il ne s'en priverait pas.

En attendant, il devait faire profil bas et laisser sa baguette là où elle était. Le mois d'août était à peine commencé, il n'avait aucune nouvelle du monde sorcier et il allait devoir trouver une occupation pour rendre ces journées productives. Lorsqu'il avait quitté Poudlard, il avait pris la précaution de récupérer quelques ingrédients utiles, mais s'il n'avait pas de projet précis en tête à ce moment-là, l'idée de développer plus intensément ses talents de potionniste lui tournait dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà. Sa conversation avec Cygnus Black et plus encore la lettre d'Abraxas Malfoy lui avaient fait prendre conscience de l'importance de cette résolution. Il n'avait donc pas un instant à perdre et devait progresser autant qu'il le pouvait pour devenir le meilleur potionniste possible. Son talent était son sésame pour accéder à la vie qu'il souhaitait, il devait donc le cultiver.

L'art des potions était excessivement délicat et la plus grande prudence s'imposait lorsqu'on y touchait. Même Slughorn, malgré sa nonchalance habituelle, avait insisté sur ce point. Il était donc hors de question de travailler seul sur des potions qu'il n'avait jamais étudié dans un environnement qui n'était pas fait pour cela. Ainsi, il reprit son livre de l'année précédente pour retravailler les potions connues.

En ouvrant le livre de Libiatus Borage, il se fixa deux objectifs. Tout d'abord, refaire les potions afin qu'elles soient parfaites. Pas justes acceptables, non, réellement parfaites ! Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, car seules quelques-unes lui avaient posé problème durant l'année. Une fois cela fait, viendrait la deuxième phase du plan : les améliorations. Il avait à sa disposition quelques ingrédients et un peu de matériel, cela serait suffisant pour ses premières tentatives. Il désirait voir s'il était possible d'améliorer certaines préparations, ou les rendre plus rapides à exécuter. Il s'agissait d'une tâche ardue mais qui ferait de lui un meilleur potionniste. Il en était certain.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida de s'installer dans le grenier, où son père n'allait jamais et où sa mère ne viendrait pas le déranger. En cas de problème, les dégâts seraient cantonnés à cette partie de la maison, moins exposée que sa propre chambre et en cas d'émanations nocives, cet endroit serait plus facile à ventiler.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme dégingandé se rendit dans la minuscule pièce qui tenait lieu de grenier, par une échelle à moitié vermoulue. Si sa mère le vit, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus et c'était très bien comme ça.

Comme prévu, il ne lui fallut que quelques jours pour refaire les quelques potions qu'il n'avait pas jugées à la hauteur durant l'année. Après cela, il se mit à réfléchir plus précisément aux améliorations possibles. Elles pouvaient avoir lieu durant le brassage, mais des tests dans la maison de ses parents risquaient d'être trop dangereux. Alors que la préparation des ingrédients était un terrain d'expérimentation bien plus sécurisé.

Sortant d'un petit sac les ingrédients prélevés sur le stock de Poudlard, il vit des gousses de Murlap qui pouvaient parfaitement faire l'affaire. Il commença alors à les préparer exactement comme il était indiqué dans le livre. En les coupant avec son couteau en argent, il ne parvint à un extraire que quelques gouttes. En saisissant une autre, il tenta de la couper dans un autre sens, mais sans résultat notable. Une autre fut mise dans le pilon mais elle était tellement dure qu'il ne parvint même pas à abimer l'épaisse écorce. Il poursuivit ainsi ses essais avec ses cosses durant un bon moment. Toutes les méthodes d'extraction du jus qu'il connaissait furent utilisées, mais aucune n'avait les résultats attendus. Finalement, il saisit à nouveau son petit couteau en argent et utilisa la lame pour écraser délicatement la gousse. Une quantité impressionnante d'un jus jaunâtre en sortit, à sa plus grande joie.

Assis en tailleur par terre, il ne parvint qu'à saisir une plume, qu'il macula de jus de Murlap au passage. Rapidement, il griffonna sur son livre sa nouvelle méthode, juste au-dessus des instructions du manuel. Habituellement, il n'aimait pas écrire sur les livres mais celui-ci ne lui servirait certainement plus jamais. Il pouvait donc en disposer comme il l'entendait. Jetant un dernier regard satisfait à la gousse de mural qu'il venait d'écraser, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un nouveau pas vers la réussite.

Entièrement concentré sur sa nouvelle tâche, Severus ne vit pas les jours passer. Régulièrement, il entendait les pas lourds de son père entrer ou sortir de la maison, après avoir bruyamment claqué la porte, et il s'agissait là du seul indice qu'il avait pour dénombrer les jours écoulés. Il s'était plongé corps et âme dans ses recherches, tout le reste n'existait plus. Plus rien n'avait d'importance hormis ses ingrédients et ce qu'il pouvait en faire. Petit à petit, son ancien livre de potion se couvrait de ses découvertes. Son écriture pointue et serrée s'étalait sur toutes les pages, corrigeant des instructions ou indiquant des idées qu'il avait eues. De profondes cernes s'étalaient sur son visage déjà cireux, accentuant son air maladif. Mais qu'importe, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Est-ce que des considérations aussi bassement matérielles l'intéressait ? Il n'était pas ce prétentieux de James Potter.

Un jour, sans qu'aucun autre signe ne l'en avertisse, il entendit le pas de souris d'Eileen s'approcher de l'échelle. Pendant un instant, il hésita à la relever pour se rendre inaccessible mais finit par renoncer.

"Severus ! Nous sommes le 31 août. Tu dois descendre maintenant."

Quoi ? Déjà le 31 août ? Mais c'était impossible ! Cela signifierait qu'il était resté plus de quinze jours dans ce grenier à travailler sans relâche. Il était parfois descendu pour grignoter au cœur de la nuit, mais deux semaines complètes d'isolement étaient inconcevables. Malgré tout, il devait accepter de quitter ce grenier et commencer à préparer ses affaires pour retourner à Poudlard. En voyant l'air effaré de sa mère, il suspecta que son aspect devait être pire que ce qu'il imaginait. Et en effet, lorsqu'il aperçut son reflet dans une fenêtre, les dégâts étaient bien pires que ce qu'il imaginait. Il commença alors à remplir sa malle. Il y glissa soigneusement son ancien livre de potion et l'ensemble de ses maigres possessions. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour être prêt et sa dernière soirée chez ses parents débuta.

Curieusement, son père avait décidé de rester avec eux pour le diner et de ne pas aller au bar. Peut-être souhaitait-il vérifier que son anormal de fils allait bien partir ? Mais sa présence faisait planer une atmosphère pesante sur la cuisine. Severus n'osait prendre la parole et les gestes maladroits de sa mère trahissaient à eux seuls, sa nervosité. Tout bascula lorsqu'Eileen, dans un tremblement plus fort que les autres, fit tomber une assiette au sol. Celle-ci éclata en projetant son contenu aux quatre coins de la cuisine et déclenchant l'ire de son mari. C'est sous ses hurlements et ses injures qu'elle commença à ramasser en tremblant les plus gros morceaux. Elle s'agenouilla en sanglotant pour commencer à nettoyer, mais pas suffisamment vite au goût de son mari. Celui-ci la saisit par les cheveux, dans un geste trop naturel qui trahissait l'habitude et redoubla de violence.

En une seconde, tout avait dérapé, laissant Severus tétanisé par ce qu'il voyait. C'était un retour brutal aux pires heures de son enfance et il était hors de question de revivre ces moments de terreur. Se ressaisissant, il se jeta sur son père pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il y parvint, mais le poivrot, malgré la perte de certains réflexes, se reprit rapidement, à la grande surprise de Severus et commença à se défendre. Eileen s'était éloignée en rampant pour se mettre à l'abri et tentait faiblement de calmer les deux hommes. Ceux-ci en vinrent rapidement aux mains, et la carrure frêle de Severus céda rapidement face à la musculature efflanquée de son père.

Le jeune homme se retrouva dans une position inconfortable, coincé contre le mur de la cuisine et son père lui broyant la gorge avec son énorme bras. Ils étaient si proches que Severus pouvait sentir son haleine fétide, aux relents d'alcool bon marché et de tabac froid.

"Ne t'avise plus jamais de faire ça. Je suis chez moi ici, et j'y fais ce qu'il me plait. Ta trainée de mère va nettoyer ce merdier et toi, je ne veux plus jamais te voir ici. J'ai supporté ta présence bien trop longtemps."

Les regards de haine qu'ils s'échangèrent furent les derniers. Seuls les gémissements d'Eileen se faisaient entendre dans le silence qui s'était abattu aussi brutalement qu'il avait été brisé. Severus fut finalement relâché et il se massa la gorge pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration. Son père commençait à s'éloigner lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Semblant prit d'une inspiration, il se retourna brutalement et lança son poing directement vers le visage de Severus. Totalement pris au dépourvu, celui-ci n'esquissa pas le moindre geste de défense et sentit un craquement sinistre. Totalement sonné par cette attaque inattendu, il s'effondra, à moitié assommé sous le regard satisfait de son père.

"Maintenant, tu ne te mesureras plus aux plus forts que toi."

Et finalement, celui-ci se retourna à nouveau et quitta la maison.

Eileen attendit quelques secondes et tenta de s'approcher de lui. A l'instant où elle lui toucha la joue, où une énorme ecchymose commençait à se former, il lui repoussa la main brutalement. Sans un mot, il la regarda comme si elle était la dernière des idiotes et il se releva pour s'en aller. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, la laissant désemparée et seule. Severus ne quitta pas son refuge de la nuit et c'est sans un regard en arrière qu'il quitta la maison de ses parents à l'aube pour prendre le bus à destination de Londres. Le Poudlard Express partait de la gare de Kings Cross à onze heures précise, il devait donc partir au plus tôt.

Dans la brume matinale qui s'était abattue sur Carbone-les-Mines au lever du jour, on pouvait voir sa longue silhouette dégingandée trainer une lourde malle jusqu'à l'arrêt d'autobus situé à la sortie de la ville.

Severus parvint finalement à la gare de bonne heure, et c'est sous le regard absent des moldus qui l'entouraient qu'il franchit la barrière qui le séparait du monde magique. A une heure aussi matinale, rares étaient les élèves déjà présents sur le quai et c'est à sa grande satisfaction qu'il put explorer le train pour trouver un compartiment libre. A peine entré, il lança un sort aux fenêtres pour empêcher quiconque de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et il bloqua la serrure pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Il était suffisamment impopulaire pour deviner que personne n'accepterait de partager ce trajet avec lui sans y être contraint ou en ayant simplement des intentions pacifiques. Il préférerait éviter de se battre dès maintenant avec ses condisciples, mais il n'y renoncerait pas si on l'attaquait.

En attendant le départ du train, il reprit son livre de potion et commença à le relire. Il était satisfaisant de voir le travail qu'il avait accompli en seulement quinze jours. S'il pouvait continuer ainsi pendant son année scolaire, son niveau allait radicalement s'améliorer. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait, de lui-même, il était allé plus loin que bon nombre de ses condisciples et peut être même certains spécialistes. Avec ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, il allait pouvoir accomplir de nombreuses choses, progresser jusqu'à un niveau inconnu. Il se voyait déjà devenir le prochain maitre des potions dont tout le monde parlait et avec l'appui que Cygnus Black et Abraxas Malfoy lui avaient promis, il voyait déjà sa vie être bouleversée.

Mais soudain, un doute s'insinua en lui, perçant mais lancinant. Et si quelqu'un lui volait ses découvertes ? Ca s'était déjà vu dans le passé, et le voleur avait pu s'attribuer tous les mérites et la gloire. Ce que contenait ce livre était déjà suffisamment important pour être envié. Il devait trouver un moyen de protéger ces découvertes, surtout en vivant dans un dortoir collectif avec des garçons qui n'avaient aucune affection pour lui.

Tout en regardant pensivement le monde s'agglutiner sur le quai, son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Quelle protection serait suffisante pour empêcher quiconque de mettre son nez dans ses affaires mais suffisamment souple pour lui permettre de continuer à écrire dessus sans danger ?

De pensées en idées, sa réflexion le guida jusqu'à l'idée des mots tabous. En prononçant les mots qu'il fallait, cela déclencherait une alarme. Le sort permettant de faire cela n'était pas très compliqué mais la seule difficulté était de trouver un mot qui ne pourrait pas être prononcé par hasard.

Il sortit sa plume, en mâchonna pensivement le bout avant de s'arrêter brutalement comme Lily lui avait si souvent fait remarqué, et chercha ce fameux mot de passe. Finalement, il lâcha une exclamation de satisfaction et commença à griffonner sur la page de garde :

_Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé_

Oui, c'était parfait ! Personne ne pouvait prononcer ce mot au hasard et il n'y avait aucun risque non plus qu'on devine son identité sous ce pseudonyme. Son statut de sang était une particularité dont il avait rarement fait mention à Poudlard et son affiliation avec la famille Prince n'était connue de personne. En prenant ce nom, il allait pouvoir s'éloigner, au moins un peu, de son ascendance moldue avec laquelle il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et l'héritage de sa mère pourrait peut-être lui être plus utile que prévu ? Le comportement de son père la veille au soir était à l'image de ce qu'il avait toujours été, fourbe, retors et violent. La marque violacée qui s'étalait sur sa joue n'en était qu'une preuve supplémentaire. Il terminait de jeter le sort sur le livre lorsque le bruit du déverrouillage de la serrure se fit entendre dans le compartiment.

Il leva les yeux vers l'intrus tout en cachant habilement le livre dans un replis de sa robe. Qui donc osait entrer ainsi dans son comportement ? D'un geste leste, il sortit sa baguette, juste au cas où. Un Gryffondor était si vite arrivé.

Mais c'est le regard de son ami Regulus qu'il croisa. Celui-ci ne semblait pas surpris d'être mis en joue par Severus et attendit patiemment que celui-ci abaisse sa baguette. Lorsque cela fut fait, il prit place dans le compartiment en prenant soin de refermer la porte et de la verrouiller après l'avoir salué. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Severus pour remarquer que Regulus avait le visage marqué, tout comme lui, et il devina que les vacances n'avaient pas dû être de tout repos. Suivant le comportement attendu d'un Serpentard qui se respectait, il ne posa pas la moindre question. Si Regulus souhaitait lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, il le ferait en temps utiles. Et exactement de la même manière, si Severus ne souhaitait pas avoir à expliquer la marque violacée qui s'étendait autour de son œil et sur le haut de sa pommette, personne ne le lui demanderait.

Regulus était à peine assis qu'une légère secousse ébranlait le train. Ca y était, cette parenthèse de l'été se refermait enfin, permettant à Severus de reprendre le cours de sa scolarité et, il l'espérait, son ascension dans le monde sorcier.

"Tu ne dois pas aller te réunir avec les autres préfets ? demanda Severus.

\- Non, Bones y est allée, elle me fera un résumé. Il est inutile que tous les préfets y aillent, sauf ceux qui veulent se faire mousser, bien sûr.

\- Je comprends. Je suis surpris que tu aies réussi à me trouver aussi vite.

\- Ce n'était pas très difficile. Le Poudlard Express est bondé, alors qu'un compartiment soit fermé est un indice suffisant pour retrouver quelqu'un qui ne le souhaite pas. Comment s'est passé ton été ?

\- Après le mariage de Lucius, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose. Abraxas m'a contacté, mais...

\- Abraxas Malfoy ? Il t'a contacté ? C'est incroyable. Je ne pensais pas qu'il entendrait parler de toi aussi rapidement. Je savais que tu avais fait forte impression sur Cygnus, mais pas au point qu'il en parle à Abraxas. C'est une excellente nouvelle.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais je ne suis pas aussi enthousiaste que toi. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore le moindre ASPIC, et je vais devoir travailler encore plus que ce que je faisais l'année dernière.

\- Mais tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr.

\- Attends... Tu as dit que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'il me contacte aussi tôt. Tu veux dire que tu voulais me le faire rencontrer ?

\- Bien sûr. Abraxas fait la pluie et le beau temps au Ministère, si tu veux devenir quelqu'un, il va falloir qu'il te connaisse et qu'il t'apprécie. Tous les autres ne sont que des moyens pour parvenir à lui. Lui seul a les moyens de t'aider.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi m'aides-tu autant ? Je veux dire... J'apprécie ton aide, mais je ne comprends pas. Demanda Severus après une longue hésitation. Il se posait la question depuis quelques temps déjà et cette remarque venait de confirmer son intuition.

\- Ca me parait évident. Grâce à toi, je vais aussi pouvoir m'élever. J'ai de bons résultats scolaires, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. J'ai des relations qui me permettront d'avoir une vie confortable et sans risques. Mais en t'aidant à devenir quelqu'un, alors les conséquences pourraient être très bénéfiques pour moi aussi. C'est du gagnant-gagnant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Face à une telle franchise, Severus ne sut que répondre. D'une certaine manière, Regulus avait raison et s'il lui mettait le pied à l'étrier, il pouvait lui aussi en tirer des bénéfices, mais Severus ne l'avait jamais envisagé de cette manière. Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, il se retrouvait face à l'ambition et l'esprit stratège d'un Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur. La seule amie qu'il avait eue était Lily, et jamais elle n'aurait raisonné ainsi, mais était-ce mauvais pour autant ?

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il prit sa décision. Oui, Regulus avait raison. Ils allaient s'entraider pour parvenir au sommet, et chacun d'entre eux avait des atouts qui pourraient leur bénéficier à tous les deux.

"Bien sûr Regulus. Tu as raison. "

* * *

Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Destrange, tu avais deviné comment Severus allait s'en sortir. Bien joué !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et à bientôt pour la suite, le **21 Novembre.**


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous présente aujourd'hui la suite de "To the darkness". J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Merci à tous d'être de plus en nombreux à lire cette fic, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Et un merci particulier à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review : Jazzy02Girl, Destrange, Zeugma412 et Stormtrooper2. Vos remarques m'aidet plus que vous ne l'imaginez et influencent le texte que j'écris. Si, si, je vous assure._

_Maintenant, place à la lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Un silence confortable s'installa dans le compartiment. Ainsi, les choses étaient claires pour tous les deux. Finalement, Regulus sortit un livre de sa malle et commença à le feuilleter distraitement, tandis que Severus regardait sans le voir le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Levant les yeux, Regulus l'interrogea :

"Tu travailles pour l'occlumencie ?

\- Oui, je me suis entrainé pendant tout l'été, mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus progresser.

\- Tu veux que je te teste ?"

Avant même que Severus n'ait eu le temps de répondre, son camarade pointait déjà sa baguette vers lui et avait murmuré le sort. D'abord paniqué face à cette intrusion inattendue, Severus finit par retrouver sa concentration et expulsa Regulus de son esprit, en le foudroyant du regard au passage. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir quoique ce soit, mais il s'en était fallu de peu.

"Je n'étais pas prêt !

\- Tu penses réellement que lorsque tu te feras attaquer, on te préviendra ? Non, il faudra toujours être prêt et être toujours vigilant, c'est la base. "

Lui laissant à présent quelques secondes pour se préparer, Regulus lança à nouveau le sort. Il constata avec approbation que son ami avait considérablement progressé et qu'il ne pouvait plus pénétrer dans son esprit. Il relâcha le sort pour éviter de trop le fatiguer.

"Ca y est, tu as compris l'idée. Maintenant, le secret est de donner l'impression que tu ne caches rien. Pour ça, il va falloir que tu parviennes à maitriser ton visage pour qu'il ne perde pas ses expressions. Quand à ton esprit, tu vas maquiller tes barrières.

\- Comment peut-on faire cela ?

\- Tu dois mettre des souvenirs inutiles devant elles. Si la personne qui veut entrer dans ton esprit ne trouve rien, elle se doutera de quelque chose et risque d'insister. En mettant des camouflages, tes capacités d'occlumens seront plus discrètes.

\- Je vois, je vais essayer. Et pour le visage ?

\- Lorsque tu te concentres pour fermer ton esprit, ton visage devient lisse et totalement inexpressif, ce qui risque de te faire repérer. Tu vas devoir apprendre à mimer des expressions sans les ressentir. Comme du théâtre, si tu veux.

\- Comment puis-je faire ?

\- Le plus simple est de commencer avec un miroir. Essaies de mimer des émotions en voyant ce que ça donne, avec l'entrainement, ça deviendra naturel.

\- Si tu le dis." Réplica Severus d'un ton peu convaincu.

Regulus maitrisait ces techniques à la perfection et ses explications donnaient l'impression que c'était facile, mais Severus était loin d'en être aussi sûr.

Soudain, Regulus se redressa sur son siège, il avait entendu des élèves de Serpentard passer dans le couloir.

"Ecoutes Severus, je vais devoir y aller. Si personne ne me voit pendant tout le trajet, ils vont se poser des questions. Tu vas pouvoir t'entrainer tranquillement si tu veux."

Severus hocha la tête d'un air sombre. Il avait oublié à quel point Regulus pouvait être populaire et le fossé qui les séparaient. Malgré tout.

La fin du trajet se déroula calmement, Severus avait métamorphosé une de ses plumes en miroir et tentait de mimer des émotions. C'était un exercice très difficile, et pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, ce n'était pas naturel pour lui, ses dons de dissimulation n'étant pas très développés. Mais le plus difficile était de se regarder dans ce miroir.

Il pouvait voir son visage parfaitement ingrat, l'hématome qui s'étalait autour de ses yeux, ce nez tordu. Et puis ces cheveux filasses qui pendaient autour de son visage, comme les rideaux encadrant la scène d'un théâtre miteux. Rien n'était plaisant sur ce visage et il avait pris l'habitude depuis des années d'éviter de croiser ce regard. Alors s'y efforcer pendant ce qui semblait être des heures était une torture particulièrement sadique pour lui. Il tentait de regarder seulement des parties de cet hideux faciès, de les séparer pour ne pas contempler cet échec. Il plissait les lèvres, tendait ses joues, fronçait les sourcils, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne parvenait à rien.

De colère et de frustration, il lança le petit miroir à travers le compartiment. Celui-ci termina sa course contre la porte et éclata en milliers de minuscules morceaux scintillants. Encore une fois depuis le début de son apprentissage de l'occlumencie, Severus sentait le gout amer de l'échec. Regulus l'avait prévenu, ce serait long et difficile, mais qu'à force de travail, il pourrait y arriver. Ce n'était pas le manque de travail qui lui posait problème présentement, mais bien la confiance.

Sentant confusément que dans un tel état de colère, il ne parviendrait à rien, il décida d'abandonner pour cette fois. Il allait attendre d'être arrivé au château pour recommencer et allait surtout essayer de se calmer. Il aurait hurlé de frustration si cela n'avait pas risqué d'attirer l'attention sur son compartiment.

Posant son front contre la fenêtre froide du train, il laissa ses pensées sombres l'envahir. Il était seul. Définitivement seul. Regulus pouvait l'aider, mais il devait rester au milieu des autres. Ses camarades qui le repoussaient sans cesse. Le lent balancement du Poudlard Express le berçait. Il voyait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Les plaines monotones du nord de l'Angleterre, les espace vallonnés de l'Ecosse. Des lacs et des rivières. Le temps passait lentement dans le ronflement monotone de la locomotive.

Progressivement, il sentit néanmoins le train ralentir lorsque le soleil commençait à baisser sur l'horizon. Ce constat le tira de sa torpeur. Il n'avait pas travaillé, ne s'était pas entrainé et ne s'était même pas changé. Après avoir vérifié que le compartiment était bien verrouillé, il commença à fouiller dans sa malle pour trouver son uniforme. Il était un peu froissé et légèrement trop court, mais il ferait l'affaire. L'achat de sa robe de gala ne lui avait pas permis de faire rallonger ses robes d'école. Qu'importe, il était déjà moqué et détesté, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose à l'histoire.

Il terminait de nouer sa cravate verte et argent lorsque le train s'arrêta tout à fait dans une légère secousse. Laissant ses affaires dans le compartiment, il sortit de celui-ci et se mêla à la foule d'élèves qui tentaient de sortir du train. La joyeuse cohue qui l'entourait l'agaçait plus que tout. Tous ces élèves qui s'interpellaient joyeusement d'un bout à l'autre du quai, les bousculades, les accolades, tout cela l'agaçait. Il n'avait qu'un seul objectif : rejoindre les calèches au plus vite et quitter cet attroupement. Prenant son air le plus revêche, il commença à jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin. Au passage, il aperçut Regulus, son insigne de préfet parfaitement visible sur le torse, en train d'essayer de gérer le flux d'élèves.

Severus parvint finalement à destination sans faire de mauvaise rencontre. C'était la première fois, songea-t-il distraitement, qu'il faisait un trajet complet sans se battre avec les Maraudeurs. Arrivé en septième année, il était temps. Mais il valait mieux ne pas tenter la chance et rester là sans rien faire. Il sauta alors dans la première calèche venue et s'imposa dans un groupe de Poufsouffle. Ceux-ci n'osèrent pas le repousser, tant il était de notoriété publique que ce grand garçon efflanqué n'hésitait pas à se servir de sa baguette. Un silence pesant régna dans la calèche pendant toute la durée du trajet, au grand soulagement de Severus.

Continuant à ignorer tout le monde, il se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet de rentrée. Celui-ci était précédé de la mortellement ennuyeuse cérémonie de Répartition. Les enfants qui arrivaient pour la première fois à Poudlard semblaient de plus en plus petits au fil des années, remarqua-t-il distraitement. Quelques-uns furent repartis à Serpentard, mais il ne prit même pas la peine de retenir leurs noms. A quoi bon ? A la fin de l'année, il quitterait définitivement le château et ne les reverrait probablement plus jamais. Lorsqu'un nouveau Gryffondor était désigné, les hurlements et les applaudissements lui donnaient envie de vomir, tant ils lui rappelaient le jour de sa propre répartition, quand Lily lui avait été définitivement arrachée. Secouant la tête mentalement, il tenta de se reprendre. Il ne devait pas penser à cela, c'était trop douloureux et cela ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

Il s'efforça encore quelques minutes d'écouter, mais il abandonna finalement et laissa vagabonder ses idées vers son livre de potion. Ses recherches allaient pouvoir faire un bond en avant grâce au matériel et aux fournitures du château. C'était tellement excitant de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, en toute quiétude et ainsi se forger lui-même son propre destin. Il avait fait son choix, et rien ne pourrait le détourner de son futur.

Enfin… Presque rien. Les montagnes de nourriture qui apparurent devant lui rappelèrent que son dernier repas remontait déjà loin et qu'une faim pantagruélique lui tiraillait l'estomac. Son futur attendrait quelques heures, qu'il se rassasiât correctement.

Malgré les avertissements qu'on lui avait donnés, jamais Severus n'avait imaginé que l'année des ASPIC puisse être aussi dense. Il lui semblait que la rentrée était la veille, et il réalisa un jour que le mois de novembre était déjà bien entamé. Les jours raccourcissaient de plus en plus et un vent glacial commençait à souffler du nord, annonçant le rude hiver écossais.

Il travaillait tant qu'il en oubliait parfois de manger ou de dormir. Il savait que cette année était d'une importance capitale pour la suite de sa vie et qu'il fallait tout faire pour la réussir. Il ne comptait plus les heures passées à la bibliothèque pour faire face à la quantité astronomique de travail que les professeurs leur donnaient. Son travail personnel dans le domaine des potions lui demandait un temps de plus en plus important, tant les domaines concernés étaient nombreux.

En commençant ce travail, il n'avait pas réalisé combien ce domaine de la magie était complexe et les ramifications nombreuses. Il commençait enfin à toucher du doigt l'intérêt de tout ce qu'il apprenait dans ses autres cours. Les sortilèges, au lieu d'être opposés comme il l'avait toujours cru étaient en fait deux domaines complémentaires. L'utilisation de certains sorts au cours de la confection d'une potion pouvaient avoir des conséquences particulièrement surprenantes et souvent intéressantes.

Et lorsque, épuisé et affamé, il rentrait de son laboratoire à la salle commune de Serpentard, Regulus venait lui proposer de travailler son occlumencie. Il savait que c'était pour son bien, mais l'effort mental que ça lui demandait détruisait ses dernières forces. Une sorte de rituel s'était instauré au fil des séances, d'abord un court moment de méditation, suivit d'une bataille d'occlumencie, où ils étaient tour à tour attaquant et défenseur. Severus avait donc dû apprendre à maitriser la légilimencie en plus de tout le reste.

A sa grande surprise, il n'avait pas eu de difficultés particulières pour cela. Une prédisposition naturelle l'avait surement aidé et sa capacité à lire le langage non verbal de son entourage aussi. En seulement quelques semaines, il avait réussi à pénétrer dans l'esprit de Regulus. Jusqu'à ses défenses du moins.

Lorsque cette bataille se terminait, généralement par la défaite de Severus qui voyait ses maigres barrières s'effondrer sous les assauts de Regulus, ils passaient à l'étape tant redouté du septième année. Le mime. C'est ainsi qu'ils l'appelaient entre eux, mais il s'agissait plutôt de torture à ses yeux. Il devait montrer à Regulus ses progrès dans l'imitation des émotions, malheureusement, sans grand succès. C'était un échec qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer. Alors qu'il avait toujours réussi à atteindre ses objectifs, là il n'arrivait à rien. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait que de la contraction synchronisée de certains muscles et d'une attitude à copier, rien n'y faisait. Durant les repas, il tentait d'observer discrètement ses camarades pour pouvoir les imiter, il passait des heures pénibles devant le miroir pour s'entrainer, jamais il ne parvenait à un résultat concluant. Même Regulus semblait démunis face à cet échec récurrent, tous les conseils qu'il lui avait donnés étaient inutiles, le visage de Severus restant désespérément lisse.

Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait d'un séance particulièrement éprouvante durant laquelle ses échecs s'étaient accumulés, il trouva Avery dans le dortoir qui feuilletait un livre. L'évènement en lui-même était déjà suffisamment surprenant, mais c'est en identifiant de quel livre il s'agissait que Severus eut un véritable coup au cœur. Son camarade était en train de lire _son_ livre ! Celui qu'il avait protégé et dans lequel il consignait toutes ses recherches.

L'énervement, la fatigue et la panique qu'il ressentit à l'idée que son camarade ait découvert quelque chose lui firent perdre tout son contrôle. Avant même que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, il s'était déjà jeté sur lui. Severus abattait ses poings en continu, sans même se rendre compte de la douleur qu'il ressentait. L'autre tentait de se défendre mais les coups semblaient venir de partout. Sans même chercher à être efficace, Severus tapait, tapait tout ce qui était à portée de ses mains. Il évacuait sa frustration et ses doutes sur le visage d'Avery.

Brutalement, ses poings n'atteignirent plus que le vide tandis que deux bras le saisissaient aux épaules pour le tirer en arrière. Il tenta de se débattre pour échapper à cette poigne de fer, mais rien n'y faisait. Distraitement, il nota avec satisfaction que le nez d'Avery saignait abondamment.

"Bon sang, Snape. Tu es complètement frappé. Calme-toi ou je vais être obligé de m'en charger moi-même."

La voix de Bones résonna dans le dortoir. Il était préfet en chef et avait déjà sorti sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort et le maitriser. Sentant qu'il ne plaisantait pas, Severus finit par arrêter de lutter, mais ne se gênait pas pour continuer à lancer des regards assassins à son adversaire.

"Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ce taré s'est jeté sur moi pour me frapper sans raison. Je vous l'avait dit depuis longtemps, il n'est pas normal ! Commença Avery.

\- Il m'avait volé mon livre, il a fouillé dans mes affaires. C'est un voleur ! Protesta Severus.

\- C'est un livre de sixième année, je me demandais pourquoi il était dans tes affaires, c'est tout. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le voler, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas. J'emmène les affaires que je veux. Et même si j'avais un livre de première année, ça ne t'aurait pas donné le droit de le prendre et…

\- Ca suffit. Avery rends ce livre. Snape, c'est la dernière fois que ce genre de chose arrive. Nous sommes une maison, nous devons nous entraider car personne ne le fera à l'extérieur, tu le sais parfaitement. Alors calme tes ardeurs au combat et laisse les autres tranquilles."

Sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas protester, Severus récupéra son livre avec toute l'animosité qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses yeux.

Tout le reste de la soirée fut tendu dans la salle commune. Il ne fallait qu'un incident minime pour qu'un incendie majeur ne se déclare. Personne n'avait compris la réaction de Severus, et en y réfléchissant un peu plus tard, celui-ci s'en voulu d'avoir agi aussi violemment. Il avait attiré l'attention sur ce livre et sur le fait qu'il y tenait de façon totalement inconsidérée. Il envisagea même de recopier ses recherches ailleurs pour éloigner les soupçons. Cela lui prendrait un peu de temps, mais les risques étaient trop important pour être pris.

Il lui fallut une semaine complète pour transférer toutes les informations qu'il contenait. Il en profita pour les trier et leur rendre un peu de cohérence. Le carnet qu'il avait choisi séparerait les sortilèges, les potions et les ingrédients. Même si certains éléments étaient liés, il pouvait progresser de façon plus méthodique de cette manière. Lorsqu'il feuilleta la totalité de ses recherches, il constata avec satisfaction qu'elles commençaient à représenter une masse d'information respectable. Tout le temps qu'il y avait passé n'avait pas été vain et il avançait dans ses recherches, malgré tout.

Un matin, après avoir passé la nuit à travailler, il vit que son ancien livre trainait dans son minuscule laboratoire. Les informations qu'il contenait étaient désormais obsolètes, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le jeter sans considération. Il s'agissait peut être la de la première marche de son ascension vers la gloire ! Il passa plusieurs jours à y réfléchir jusqu'à trouver la cachette idéale. Sous les yeux de tout le monde, naturellement.

Sa décision prise, il attendit avec impatience le prochain cours de potion et il profita de l'inattention de Slughorn pour se glisser jusqu'à l'armoire au fond de la salle. Habituellement, il en profitait pour récupérer des ingrédients, mais cette fois-ci, il déposa son livre au milieu de ceux qui y étaient déjà présents. Il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'un étudiant le prenne, vu son état d'utilisation avancé et lorsqu'il reviendrait, auréolé de gloire, il pourrait le récupérer cette relique de valeur.

C'est en revenant jusqu'à sa place qu'il intercepta une conversation entre deux Gryffondor. Leur discrétion légendaire avait encore fait des miracles et c'est ainsi qu'il apprit que Lily était officiellement en couple avec James.

Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir que James tentait de la séduire depuis des années et qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme. Bien qu'il se soit attendu à cette nouvelle depuis longtemps, sa réalisation n'en était pas moins douloureuse. James était son pire ennemi et le voir réussir là où lui-même avait échoué était désespérant. Lily avait coupé les ponts avec lui depuis plus d'un an, mais une petite partie de son cerveau ne pouvait s'y résoudre et avait continué à espérer un changement d'avis. Maintenant tout espoir était perdu.

Pour la première fois, il put mettre en œuvre ses nouvelles compétences en occlumencie. Il tenta de faire exactement comme Regulus lui avait expliqué. Ne penser à rien, tenter de s'éloigner de ce qui l'entourait, mettre une barrière entre ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il vivait. Mais Merlin que c'était difficile ! Du coin de l'œil, il s'aperçut que certains de ses camarades le regardait d'un air étrange, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa frustration. Il n'avait toujours pas résolu son problème d'absence d'expression et offrir un visage aussi lisse devait paraitre suspect. Il ne pouvait rien faire et attendit que le cours s'achève le plus rapidement possible. C'était un enfer et il ne pouvait que rester passif.

Lorsqu'enfin Slughorn les libéra, Severus sentit une vague de soulagement le submerger. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, mais il ne se rendrait pas dans la Grande Salle, il ne voulait pas les voir. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il s'enfonça alors dans les méandres des cachots, jusqu'à être certain que personne ne le verrait. Ici, plus aucune chandelle n'éclairait le chemin, l'odeur d'humidité était de plus en plus entêtante, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il était enfin seul et pouvait relâcher son attention. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

A la simple lueur de sa baguette, il avançait, il se perdait mais il s'en fichait. Une porte sur sa gauche attira son attention. Elle était totalement vide. Etrangement vide. Doucement, il ferma la porte, l'insonorisa, la verrouilla soigneusement. Il ne voulait pas être interrompu. Ressemblant toute sa concentration, il lança un sortilège contre le mur, le plus fort qu'il le put. Il déchaina alors toute sa violence, tout ce qu'il voulait faire subir à James pour lui avoir volé Lily, pour lui avoir volé ses rêves, pour avoir détruit sa scolarité. Il lançait les sortilèges les uns après les autres, laissant s'exprimer toute sa colère. C'était étonnamment cathartique, le bruit assourdissant l'empêchait de penser à ce qu'il se passait. Il ne réfléchissait même plus aux sorts qu'il utilisait, il savait juste qu'ils étaient de plus en plus puissants et qu'ils ressemblaient furieusement à de la magie noire. Qu'importe, personne ne s'en rendrait compte.

Bientôt, la pièce entière fut remplie d'une épaisse poussière blanche qui l'empêchait de voir quoique ce soit, elle le faisait pleurer et permettait à ses larmes de rage de s'écouler.

* * *

_Et oui, il fallait bien que ça arriver... _

_Malgré tout, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il vous a donné envie de lire la suite. Elle devrait arriver le **7 décembre**._

_A bientôt !_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Voici la suite de To the Darkness, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je n'ai pas publié il y a quinze jours et j'en suis désolée. Je n'étais pas satisfaite du texte tel qu'il était écrit et j'ai voulu prendre un peu plus de temps pour l'améliorer. Je ne voulais pas publier à tout prix un texte qui ne me convenait pas, j'espère que que vous me comprenez._

_Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs qui prennent le temps de lire mes histoires et à ceux qui laissent un mot pour me dire ce qu'ils en ont pensés. C'est très enrichissant et motivant, on ne le répétera jamais assez !_

_Et maintenant, place à la lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Il fallut du temps à Severus pour digérer cette nouvelle et ses camarades en firent les frais. Lui qui était habituellement peu avenant était désormais particulièrement revêche. Dès que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui, il recevait une remarque acide le dissuadant de rester plus que le strict nécessaire.

Même Regulus fut obligé de se tenir un peu éloigné pendant quelques temps. Un soir, pendant un entrainement d'occlumencie, Severus s'était de nouveau confronté à son échec récurrent et l'avait mal supporté. Il s'était mis à cracher tout son dépit sur Regulus et se montra particulièrement injuste. Celui-ci, qui avait rapidement deviné la raison de la détresse de son ami, fut cependant agacé par certains de ses mots et décida de le laisser quelques temps tranquille. Il considérait qu'il n'avait pas à devenir le défouloir de Severus et que dans cet état, celui-ci n'arriverait à rien. Il lui fut aisé de trouver des excuses pour annuler les séances d'occlumencie car il était déjà engagé dans l'équipe de Quidditch, était préfet et la sixième année demandait un travail considérable et Severus mit quelques temps avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Cependant, les soucis de Regulus furent rapidement éclipsés au moment des vacances de Noël. Contrairement à l'année précédente, il avait décidé de rentrer chez ses parents pendant les fêtes. L'ambiance était bien moins électrique qu'après le départ de Sirius et Severus, qui serait une fois de plus le seul Serpentard à rester au château n'était pas d'une compagnie agréable, et le choix n'en fut donc pas un. L'effervescence qui régnait à Poudlard avant le départ du Poudlard Express avait quelque chose de magique. Tous les élèves rentraient dans leur famille, après une séparation de plusieurs mois et Regulus lui-même avait hâte de revoir ses proches.

Curieusement, la tradition de Noel dans la famille Black était relativement simple. Seule la famille très proche se rassemblait au Square Grimmaurd et loin de la débauche culinaire attendue dans les autres grandes familles, les festivités se déroulaient dans une relative simplicité. Cette année, outre ses parents, sa cousine Bellatrix accompagnée de ses parents Cygnus et Ruella, ainsi que Lucretia et Ignatus Prewett, seraient présents. Narcissa devait passer les fêtes pour la première fois au sein de la famille Malfoy. Cela lui fit ressentir une pointe de mélancolie, car Noël était l'une des seules occasions pour lui de revoir ses cousines qu'il appréciait tant et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Bellatrix ne se marie à son tour. En tant qu'unique héritier de la famille, ce serait à lui d'organiser, dans quelques années, les festivités de la famille Black. Il préférait ne pas y penser, tant ce statut de chef de famille lui faisait peur.

Comme d'habitude, c'était un elfe qui était venu le chercher à la gare de Kings Cross et qui l'accompagnerait pour le transplanage jusqu'au Square. Regulus avait hâte de passer son permis pour voyager seul, mais en attendant, les quelques minutes passées avec Kreattur avaient déjà un petit goût de vacances.

Même s'il savait que cet elfe avait un caractère atroce, il semblait avoir une tendresse particulière pour lui et ne lui refusait jamais rien. Même sa mère avait parfois du mal à s'en faire obéir alors que Regulus pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, Kreattur se ferait un devoir de le satisfaire. Sur le chemin séparant le point de transplanage de la maison familiale, Kreattur l'informa des dernières nouvelles. Narcissa semblait s'adapter à merveille à sa nouvelle vie, son père était encore au ministère pour régler des affaires importantes et sa mère mettait la dernière touche aux préparatifs des fêtes. Malgré le crachin londonien déprimant qui tombait, Regulus se sentait parfaitement heureux.

C'est le lendemain de son arrivée que les choses commencèrent à se gâter. Son père qui était arrivé tard dans la nuit le fit convoquer dans la matinée dans son bureau pour lui parler d'affaires importantes. C'était la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi et Regulus sentait une franche inquiétude monter en lui. Que lui voulait son père pour être aussi directif dans ses ordres ? Il toqua doucement sur la lourde porte en bois finement ouvragé avant d'entendre le patriarche l'autoriser à entrer.

"Ah Regulus, te voilà.

\- Oui père. Je suis venu dès que vous me l'avez demandé.

\- C'est bien. Je voulais te voir hier soir dès ton arrivée, mais j'ai été retenu plus longtemps que prévu. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, nous allons pouvoir parler un peu.

-Je… Oui, père. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je me tiens régulièrement au courant de tes résultats et ils sont satisfaisants. C'est bien, en tant que futur chef de la famille Black, je ne pourrais tolérer des résultats médiocres. Continue ainsi.

\- Oh ! Merci père. Je fais mon possible pour être à la hauteur du nom que je porte.

\- C'est bien, mais tu vas devoir bientôt en faire plus.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Regulus en tentant de masquer la surprise dans sa voix.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il se passe des choses importantes en ce moment, et qu'il est nécessaire de choisir son camp avec soin.

\- J'entends des choses, oui.

\- Notre famille a beaucoup à perdre, tu le sais. Tu es le seul héritier et elle n'a jamais été aussi fragile. Nous avons besoin de tout le soutien que nous pouvons trouver.

\- Je vous crois.

\- J'ai décidé de former une alliance avec Lord Voldemort. Il est de notre côté et nous aidera à restaurer le pouvoir et la puissance de notre famille. Grâce à lui, tous les traitres à leur sang ainsi que ces usurpateurs de sang de bourbe seront anéantis. Seuls les vrais sorciers resteront, et nous en ferons partie.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par "anéantir", demanda Regulus d'une voix hésitante.

\- Ils n'auront plus accès à la magie. Leur baguette sera détruite et ils seront expulsés de notre monde, nous ne pouvons plus tolérer cette vermine qui vérole toutes nos institutions. Ils sont faibles et grignotent notre puissance depuis tant d'années que ce n'est plus acceptable. Si certains d'entre eux résistent, nous serons obligés de leur faire comprendre par la force.

\- Mais en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

\- Tu es le seul héritier, Regulus, si nous sommes les premiers à nous rallier à sa cause, notre récompense lorsqu'il vaincra sera magnifique. L'honneur qui nous sera fait sera immense. Nous devons nous engager à ses côtés au plus tôt, et ainsi lui montrer notre fidélité. Lorsque tu seras toi-même devenu le chef de cette famille, l'honneur qui te sera fait rejaillira sur notre nom.

\- C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites, père. Mais je suis encore à Poudlard, je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider.

\- Je suis heureux de t'entendre parler ainsi. Mais au contraire, il a besoin de toutes les volontés, partout où c'est possible. A Poudlard se trouvent les futurs membres de notre société, tu vas pouvoir rallier à notre cause les combattants de demain et neutraliser les traitres avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire des dégâts.

\- Vous voulez que j'attaque des élèves au sein même de Poudlard ? s'écria Regulus. Jamais je ne pourrai !

\- Non, bien sûr. Mais les identifier pourra déjà être d'une grande aide pour les Mangemorts. De plus, tu es mineur, tu serais immédiatement repéré, ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas si j'oserai, père.

\- Voyons Regulus. Notre famille compte sur toi pour la mener jusqu'à la gloire. Pour le moment, tu n'auras que des missions d'information au sein de Poudlard à mener. Tu seras une cheville ouvrière d'un mouvement glorieux, nous retrouverons notre gloire passée et lorsque nous aurons vaincu, tu pourras dire : j'y étais, je l'ai fait ! Lorsque tu n'auras plus la Marque, tu pourras accomplir des choses plus grandes, mais le Ministère est tellement vérolé par tout ce sang de bourbe que tu dois attendre d'être majeur.

\- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez père, alors je le ferai, pour la gloire de notre famille.

\- Regulus, je suis fier de toi. Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance pour savoir où se trouvaient tes intérêts. Tu seras la fierté de notre famille.

\- Merci père, c'est un honneur."

En sortant du bureau, Regulus ne savait que penser. Malgré les assurances de son père, il n'était pas certain d'être à la hauteur de la tâche qu'on lui confiait. En dépit des encouragements de son père et sa certitude de faire le bon choix, Regulus continuait d'hésiter. Les propos anti-moldus étaient de plus en plus fréquents, et il devait bien admettre que certains arguments sonnaient justes, mais il connaissait certains sorciers d'origine moldue et ils ne semblaient pas aussi dangereux que ce que son père lui avait décrit. Ils n'étaient pas avides de pouvoirs et leur objectif n'était pas de prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier. Il ne connaissait que des étudiants, peut-être que dans quelques années, les choses ne seraient plus les mêmes, et alors, il se repentirait d'avoir hésité lorsqu'il en était encore temps.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer à réfléchir car du bruit dans l'entrée de la maison lui apprit que sa cousine Bellatrix, accompagnée de ses parents, venait d'arriver. Celle-ci avait toujours été la plus proche du jeune homme, et même si elle était toujours à Poudlard, ils ne naviguaient pas dans les mêmes cercles. Elle avait un coté fantasque et original qui lui plaisait beaucoup et surtout, elle était toujours d'une franchise désarmante, ce qui était plutôt rare dans son entourage. Combien d'heures avaient-ils passées ensemble à jouer lorsqu'ils étaient enfants ? Androméda était plus âgée qu'eux et Narcissa préférait rester dans un environnement rassurant plutôt que de partir à l'exploration de la maison avec sa sœur et ses deux intrépides cousins.

Bellatrix lui colla un baiser sonore sur la joue dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Elle savait qu'il détestait cela, et se faisait donc un malin plaisir de le faire enrager. Regulus salua ensuite son oncle et sa tante tandis que tout le monde se déplaçait pour entrer dans le salon. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y passer et les décorations qui y avaient été installées rendaient le lieu féerique. Walburga s'était surpassée et l'élégance de l'ensemble était toute à son honneur.

Un plateau de thé arriva, sous lequel se trouvait Kreattur. Il se déplaça de convives en convives alors que ceux-ci avaient pris place dans les fauteuils confortables disposés dans la pièce. Bien sûr, Bellatrix s'approcha de Regulus et commença à bavarder avec lui. Elle revenait d'une visite chez Narcissa qui semblait s'adapter à une vitesse surprenante à sa nouvelle vie. Elle était devenue une vraie châtelaine, ajouta Bellatrix en éclatant de rire.

"Il y avait des connaissances de Lucius aussi. La famille Lestranges, te souviens-tu d'eux ?

\- Oui, c'est une famille de sangs-purs. Ils devaient être là en relation d'affaires, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Probablement.

\- Je me souviens qu'un Lestranges était à Poudlard, il devait être dans la promotion de Lucius, je crois. Ajouta Regulus en fronçant les sourcils dans cet effort de mémoire. Quel était son nom, déjà ?

\- Il devait s'agir de Rodolphus. Il était là aussi.

\- Oui, c'est cela. Rodolphus. Maintenant que tu parles de lui, il était souvent avec Lucius, ils devaient être amis. Il travaille au Ministère, maintenant, non ?

\- Je crois oui. Il y avait aussi son frère, Rabastan.

\- Lui, je ne le connais pas. Il devait être parti avant que je n'arrive à Poudlard.

\- Il a repris la gestion de la fortune familiale, mais je crois que Rodolphus l'aide un peu.

\- Je me souviens qu'il était très intelligent. S'il se débrouille bien, il pourrait avoir un bel avenir, malgré le fait qu'il soit cadet."

Il avait prononcé ces mots sans y prendre garde mais la résonnance avec sa propre situation n'échappa à personne. Heureusement, Bellatrix eut la délicatesse de ne pas relever. Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste de la famille arriva enfin, permettant à Walburga d'annoncer le début du repas et donc des festivités.

Lorsqu'à la fin des vacances, Regulus repensa à ces moments, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout s'était admirablement déroulé et malgré quelques moments de flottements liés à des allusions malencontreuses à Sirius, rien n'avait gâché la fête. Son père n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de lui reparler de cette étrange mission et il avait repris le Poudlard Express avec la morosité qui suivait nécessairement les bonnes fêtes.

Le lendemain de son retour à Poudlard, il trouva Severus dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, il l'attendait, assis sur son lit. Regulus leva un sourcil face à cette apparition inattendue, mais ne prononça pas un mot. L'attitude de Severus avait été exécrable et il ne voulait pas lui faciliter la tâche, malgré le visage manifestement anxieux de son ami. Dans le silence lourd qui se prolongeait au-delà du malaise, Regulus songea distraitement que Severus était finalement capable d'avoir un visage expressif et qu'il était dommage qu'il ne parvienne pas à le mimer.

"Regulus… Je…" commençai Severus d'un ton si hésitant que Regulus se demanda même s'il n'avait pas rêvé. "Regulus, je suis désolé." Cracha finalement Severus comme si les mots lui brûlaient la bouche.

"C'est tout ? Tu es désolé ?

\- Oui. J'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec toi avant les vacances et j'ai bien vu que tu m'évitais.

\- Un peu dur ? Non Severus, ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu as passé tes nerfs sur moi alors que tu n'en avais pas le droit. Je te rappelle que je fais ça uniquement pour t'aider. Si c'est trop difficile pour toi, alors arrête.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas arrêter. J'ai fait trop d'effort, je ne peux pas arrêter à cause d'un échec. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Arrête Regulus, ne fais pas ça. Ou alors dis-moi si tu m'en veux encore ou…

\- Je ne sais pas, Severus. Alors je vais te poser une question. Une seule. Et en fonction de la réponse, j'aviserai.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi, alors pourquoi le fais-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? Tu maitrises les bases de l'occlumencie et ce qu'il te manque maintenant, c'est l'entrainement. Pour tes expressions, un simple miroir suffirait et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais t'apporter de plus.

\- Nous pouvons nous entraider. Tu as les contacts pour me permettre de rencontrer les bonnes personnes. L'invitation au mariage de Lucius, par exemple.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais. Tu as du talent, tu pourrais réussir seul. Ça te prendrait un peu plus de temps, mais même sans mes contacts, tu y arriveras.

\- Tu as peut être raison…" Severus sembla réfléchir quelques instants et poussa un long soupir, comme pour se donner du courage. "En fait, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Pendant les vacances, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et je me suis rendu compte que je me trompais.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Avant de te connaitre, je pensais que tous les sorciers de la haute société naissaient avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et qu'ils n'avaient aucun effort à fournir pour réussir leur vie. Et comme tu le sais, ce n'est pas mon cas, alors je me suis dit que j'allais réussir grâce à mon travail. Uniquement grâce à lui. Que je surpasserai tout le monde et que vous seriez obligés de me faire une place. Tu l'as découvert toi-même, ma mère était la dernière descendante de la famille Prince et elle a été rejetée comme une malpropre lorsqu'elle s'est mariée avec mon père. Elle a commis une erreur, mais elle a été irrévocablement chassée alors dès le début, j'ai senti que je n'avais pas ma place parmi vous, que je n'en avais pas le droit.

\- Mais c'est faux…

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris récemment. Je crois que je vais devoir arrêter d'aller contre ce système mais plutôt l'utiliser. Avec une approche plus… Serpentard, si tu veux.

\- Et c'est là que j'entre en scène, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta Regulus d'un ton goguenard.

\- Non, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai compris cela. J'ai compris que tout le travail du monde ne serait pas suffisant pour me faire une place et que c'est grâce à toi que je pourrai réussir. L'occlumencie n'est qu'un prétexte, pour apprendre à tes côtés comment devenir un parfait sorcier de souche. Et puis, j'apprécie de passer du temps avec toi. Je ne supporte pas la compagnie des autres élèves, ils m'agacent. Avec toi, j'ai l'impression que c'est différent. "

Regulus, à ces mots, se mit à réfléchir. La franchise de Severus lui faisait honneur et son argumentation se tenait. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne devenait qu'une sorte de pion dans ce plan, mais est-ce que c'était vraiment un problème ? Après tout, s'il servait de marchepied à Severus, l'inverse était aussi vrai car si son talent le menait aussi loin que ce que Regulus envisageait, il pourrait lui aussi en tirer profit, et généreusement d'ailleurs.

Et son dernier aveu, peut-être le plus difficile, avait été prononcé avec une sincérité étonnante. Regulus ne s'attendait pas à de tels mots de la part de Severus et en fut touché.

Finalement, il tendit la main vers Severus. Celui-ci le regarda d'abord sans comprendre, puis finit par la serrer, un air soulagé clairement visible sur le visage.

Les trois mois suivant passèrent comme un coup de vent pour Severus. Le rythme intense que lui imposaient ses professeurs, ses recherches et ses entrainements d'occlumencie ne lui laissaient plus un instant pour respirer. La seule amélioration notable concernait les Maraudeurs qui devaient eux aussi se concentrer un peu sur leurs études et qui trouvaient moins de temps pour fomenter des complots contre le Serpentard. Celui-ci soupçonnait d'ailleurs que la relation entre James et Lily n'était pas étrangère à ce changement.

Il était devenu quasiment impossible de voir l'un sans l'autre, et les rares fois où c'était le cas, l'air morose qu'affichait James montrait clairement qu'elle lui manquait. S'il ne s'était pas s'agit de Lily, Severus aurait probablement ricané d'une telle attitude. Lui, l'arrogant Gryffondor, fils unique d'une illustre et très riche famille de Sangs-purs, mangeait littéralement dans la main d'une moldue. Quant aux autres, ils avaient perdu leur leader et ne représentaient plus une réelle menace. Seul Sirius posait encore parfois problème, mais Severus parvenait à déjouer la plupart de ses pièges. Il n'avait pas la subtilité et l'intelligence de James.

C'est dans le courant du mois de mars qu'un évènement inattendu survint. Alors qu'ils s'étaient installés dans la salle vide qu'ils utilisaient habituellement pour s'entrainer, Severus parvint à briser les défenses de Regulus. Depuis les mois qu'il cherchait une faille, il en avait enfin finit par en trouver une. Et pendant quelques instants, il put apercevoir les pensées que son ami cachait et cela le bouleversa. Les quelques secondes lui avaient suffi à entendre la conversation de Regulus avec son père, et comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il fut ensuite brutalement éjecté du souvenir et se retrouva projeté en arrière sous l'effet d'un retour de magie.

Regulus se tenait devant lui, pâle, tremblant et sa baguette à la main, tandis que Severus tentait de reprendre son esprit, à moitié assommé par sa chute.

"Co… comment as-tu fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai senti comme… une sorte de faiblesse alors j'ai tenté d'insister. Je suis désolé Regulus, je ne pensais pas y arriver ainsi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- Toi… et ton père, il te parlait. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu espionnes pour lui ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Je crois que si. Et tu as une chance formidable que tu ne dois pas laisser passer. Aide-moi Regulus, je veux en être aussi.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu es…

\- Un sang-mêlé, oui je sais, mais avec ton appui, celui de ton père et j'espère celui d'Abraxas, je pourrais aussi faire partie de ce mouvement. Grâce à eux, je vais pouvoir réussir.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas? Je veux dire, cette histoire de renseignements ? Demanda Regulus, incrédule.

\- Si tu as la possibilité d'aider dès maintenant, tu ne dois pas te gêner. Et puis, ce n'est pas si grave, tu ne fais qu'indiquer les noms de ceux qui pourraient être intéressés pour rejoindre le mouvement. Donne-le mien, Regulus, s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord, si tu le souhaites. J'écrirai à mon père à ton sujet.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'étais mal à l'aise avec l'idée d'espionner. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire avec ces informations.

\- Sûrement rien de grave, ils ne vont pas débarquer à Poudlard pour assassiner des élèves sous le nez de Dumbledore. Ils ne les mettront que sous surveillance, j'imagine.

\- Peut-être…

\- Et si tu es si gêné, tu peux remplir qu'une seule partie de la mission. Tu indiques qui sont les élèves intéressés comme moi, mais pas ceux qui pourraient être contre le mouvement. Tu n'auras plus de problème avec ta conscience.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je vais faire cela." Termina Regulus avec un sourire franc, le premier depuis bien longtemps.

La sonnerie indiquant l'imminence du couvre-feu leur fit réaliser que l'heure avait tourné. Ils rassemblèrent alors leurs affaires pour rentrer dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Severus fit un détour pour donner l'impression qu'il venait de la bibliothèque afin de dissiper les éventuels soupçons.

Il ne croyait pas sa chance. Alors qu'il stagnait depuis plusieurs mois dans son apprentissage de l'occlumencie, il avait fait un énorme progrès qui lui avait aussi donné une information essentielle. La promesse de Regulus gonflait son cœur d'espoir et s'il n'avait pas été le très taciturne et très sinistre Severus Snape, il aurait probablement arboré un immense sourire durant tout le trajet.

Quelques jours plus tard, une lettre arriva devant Severus lors de la distribution matinale du courrier. Lui qui n'en recevait jamais mit quelques minutes à s'en apercevoir et il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir le hibou qui le lui avait donné. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture sur l'enveloppe et aucun signe distinctif ne permettait d'en identifier l'expéditeur. Devant cette mystérieuse missive, Severus hésita quelques instants, allant même jusqu'à se demander si elle n'était pas piégée par les Maraudeurs. Il se secoua mentalement, ils étaient trop idiots pour penser à une telle manigance qui nécessitait bien trop d'organisation.

Il finit donc par s'en saisir et l'ouvrir.

_Monsieur Snape,_

_Il a été porté à mon attention que vous envisagiez d'effectuer un apprentissage en vue de devenir Maitre des Potions. Il s'agit d'un excellent choix que je ne peux qu'encourager. Bien que vous n'ayez pas encore passé vos Aspic, mes contacts m'ont donns des garanties concernant vos capacités dans le domaine. Mon précédent apprenti a terminé sa formation voici quelques mois, et je me propose donc de devenir votre maitre lorsque vos études à Poudlard seront terminées._

_Je vous prie donc de réfléchir à cette proposition et me tiens à votre disposition pour de plus amples détails._

_Bien à vous,_

_Maitre Grove_

Bien que la missive soit relativement courte, Severus s'était mis à trembler en la lisant. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait imaginé qu'une chose pareille lui arriverait. Il était de notoriété publique que trouver un apprentissage était ardu et les places extrêmement chères. Qu'un maitre le contacte spontanément plus de trois mois avant la date de ses examens était tout à fait incroyable. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'une telle chose.

Il rangea alors la lettre dans sa poche pour la relire et l'analyser plus tard. Sa vive réaction avait été remarquée et il commençait à être la cible de regards insistants de la part de ses camarades. Mais n'y tenant plus, il se leva quelques secondes plus tard pour quitter la table du petit déjeuner. Il ne pouvait plus avaler une bouchée à cause du choc.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est maintenant terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vos réactions sont toujours très importantes pour moi. Je lis toutes vos reviews avec beaucoup de plaisir._

_Pour les lecteurs du 'Temps de quelques retenues', j'ai eu beaucoup de travail récemment et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre du 18 décembre. Je le publierai au plus vite, promis !_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici la suite de To the Darkness, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Pour cette première publication de l'année, je vous envoie mes meilleurs voeux. J'espère que les fêtes se sont bien passées et que cette années va être pleine de bonnes choses :D_

_Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs qui me suivent, chapitres après chapitres et à travers mes différents projets. C'est toujours une joie d'avoir vos retours ! Vous êtes trop gentils !_

_Mais trêve de blabla, je crois que vous êtes là pour lire, alors..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Alors que Severus grattait son parchemin furieusement, son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Toutes ces années de travail, d'acharnement et d'efforts prenaient enfin tout leur sens. En cette fin d'épreuve théorique de sortilège, qui clôturait cette semaine éprouvante d'examens, Severus sentait que son avenir était en train de se jouer.

Prit d'un doute, il se mit à relire toute sa copie, soit plusieurs parchemins complets écrits en pattes de mouches, pour vérifier qu'il avait bien répondu de la manière la plus précise qui soit. Et si par un excès de confiance mal placée, il avait répondu de façon imprécise ou à côté de la question ? Malgré les heures passées à la bibliothèque à tenter de faire rentrer de force des masses de connaissances dans sa tête, il ne parvenait pas à être serein.

Il entendait le bruit monotone de l'immense compte à rebours qui avait été installé dans la Grande Salle et qui, à chaque mouvement de balancier, semblait lui rappeler que l'heure tournait et qu'il avait de moins en moins de temps pour terminer son examen. Un silence total régnait dans la salle, chacun totalement plongé dans sa copie. Seul des toussotements se faisaient entendre parfois, et résonnaient à l'infini sous la haute voute. Mais Severus ne les entendaient même plus, il n'y avait plus que lui, sa copie et les questions qui lui étaient posées. Rien n'interfèrerait avec son avenir. Son nez touchait presque le parchemin, il avait mal au poignet à force d'écrire le plus rapidement possible et les idées commençaient à se mélanger dans sa tête, mais qu'importe ! Il devait réussir, obtenir les meilleurs résultats possibles et prouver à tous ceux qui n'avaient pas cru en lui qu'il était capable de réussir !

Lorsque finalement, le gong résonna, Severus lâcha sa plume et releva la tête. Enfin ! Ces années à Poudlard étaient enfin terminées et son calvaire entre ces murs s'achevait. Il allait enfin pouvoir découvrir une nouvelle vie, donner pleinement forme à ses projets. La lettre reçue quelques mois auparavant, lui proposant un apprentissage pour devenir Maitre des Potions avait été un énorme choc pour lui mais il avait accepté sans hésiter. Tout le monde savait combien il était difficile de trouver une place et jamais il n'aurait pu refuser une offre pareille. De plus, il avait fait quelques recherches et maitre Grove était un potionniste très reconnu dans la profession et travailler avec lui, lui garantissait quasiment un avenir prestigieux. Mais au lieu d'alléger la pression qu'il s'était mise pour les ASPIC, cette nouvelle l'avait plongé dans un stress inimaginable. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer, ou même d'avoir des notes médiocres. Il devait mériter cette chance inouïe et travailler sans relâche.

Les quelques lettres qu'il avait échangé avec son futur maitre lui avaient appris qu'il devait ce précieux sésame à Abraxas Malfoy qui l'avait personnellement recommandé. Severus ne se faisait aucune illusion et se doutait que son ami Regulus ne devait pas être étranger à cette intervention. Il avait sûrement parlé à son père de ses projets d'apprentissage et celui-ci avait dû trouver les bons contacts. Severus savourait la puissance de ce réseau qui pouvait faire basculer son destin d'une simple lettre adressée à la bonne personne.

La seule ombre au tableau venait de la part de Slughorn lui-même. Loin de partager l'enthousiasme de son étudiant, il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de le faire changer d'avis. Il semblait avoir une dent contre Maitre Grove mais sans expliquer clairement de quoi il en retournait. La première fois qu'il lui avait fait part de ses réticences à Severus, celui-ci en avait été surpris mais il avait finalement balayé ces quelques objections d'un revers de main. Après tout, il avait d'un côté un apprentissage qui lui tendait les bras, avec un maitre prestigieux et chez qui il avait été recommandé par Abraxas Malfoy, tandis que de l'autre c'était son directeur de maison, qui l'avait ignoré pendant des années et à qui il avait causé bien trop de soucis pour être en odeur de sainteté. Le choix avait été vite fait. Slughorn était sûrement jaloux, avait-il même imaginé. Non ! Sa décision était irrévocable, il irait au pays de Galles, dans le laboratoire de Maitre Grove dès le début du mois d'août. Pendant un an, il serait formé aux techniques les plus pointues de l'art des potions et pourrait faire avancer ses projets à pas de géant. Pendant un an, il vivrait potions, mangerait potions, penserait potions et dormirait potions. Sans aucunes distractions vers la connaissance. Le paradis lui ouvrait les bras.

Cependant, il restait une dernière formalité avant le départ définitif de Poudlard : le banquet de fin d'année. Celui-ci était habituellement joyeux et était l'occasion de récompenser la maison ayant remporté le plus de points. Cette année, Gryffondor gagnait la coupe des quatre maisons grâce à leurs bons résultats au Quidditch et surtout à l'apaisement des relations avec les Serpentard. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient calmés depuis que James avait enfin réussi à séduire Lily et petit à petit, l'ensemble de la maison avait suivi le mouvement.

Voir la Grande Salle pour la dernière fois de sa vie, entièrement parée de rouge et d'or agaça Severus. Encore un dernier pied de nez que lui adressaient les Maraudeurs. Ils avaient pourri sa scolarité du premier jour dans le train, jusqu'au dernier. Severus savait que c'était de la paranoïa mal placée, mais il ne pouvait plus rien laisser passer à ses ennemis.

Lorsque le Directeur se leva pour annoncer les résultats, une immense clameur s'éleva de la table des Gryffons et Severus aperçut, de là où il s'était assis, James murmurer quelque chose à Lily tandis que celle-ci se mettait à rire. C'était un nouveau coup de poignard dans son cœur, comme s'il en avait besoin, songea-t-il amèrement. Comme à son habitude, il dina seul, n'échangeant pas le moindre mot avec ses voisins. A quelques places de lui, Regulus était au milieu de ses amis de sixièmes années et semblait passer un bon moment. La défaite n'était pas aussi amère que pour Severus, mais sa joie manifeste semblait un peu hors de propos. Soudain, Regulus tourna le regard et en un instant, Severus comprit.

C'était la dernière leçon de Regulus. Au fond de ses yeux gris, si semblables à ceux de Sirius, Severus se rendit compte que cette félicité apparente ne faisait que masquer sa tristesse. S'il ne l'avait pas aussi bien connu, après ces longues heures d'entrainement, Severus ne se serait rendu compte de rien. Au lieu d'afficher le même air sinistre et revêche que Severus, Regulus avait pris le parti de sembler joyeux. Et il y parvenait avec une facilité déconcertante.

Plus énervé qu'il ne l'était déjà, Severus retourna à son assiette, fixant le morceau de poulet qui s'y trouvait en tentant de le foudroyer du regard. Malheureusement, il n'y parvint pas et le banquet s'acheva dans une ambiance digne des plus grandes fêtes de Poudlard.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les quartiers de Serpentard pour terminer de rassembler ses affaires avant de partir le lendemain matin, Severus entendit Regulus l'interpeller au détour d'un couloir.

"Ah, je suis content de te voir, commença l'héritier après avoir fermé la porte de la salle de classe vide où ils se trouvaient maintenant seuls, je guettais ton passage.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Tu faisais une tête d'enterrement pendant tout le repas.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste le stress des examens qui retombe.

\- Severus, pas de ça avec moi. Je te connais…

\- Voir l'air triomphal de James pendant tout le repas m'a un peu coupé l'appétit. Ils ont gagné cette satanée coupe alors qu'ils ne le méritent pas. Finit-il par cracher d'un air mauvais.

\- C'est tout ? C'est de la jalousie ? Je pensais que tu étais au-dessus de tout ça. Cette coupe ne représente rien, elle n'apporte rien et s'ils la veulent, qu'ils la gardent. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était aussi importante à tes yeux.

\- Elle ne l'est pas. C'est juste que… pour ma dernière année, j'espérais que…

\- Voyez-vous ça, Severus Snape qui se met à être sentimental, on aura tout vu. Commença à se moquer Regulus, avant de se rendre compte très vite que son ami ne prenait pas cette plaisanterie à la légère.

"Ecoute, si tu m'as attendu pour te moquer de moi, je vais te laisser et retourner aux cachots.

\- Non attends, excuse-moi. Si c'est si important pour toi, je te promets que l'année prochaine, c'est le nom de Serpentard qui sera gravé sur cette coupe. Je m'y engage.

\- Arrête de te moquer, Regulus.

\- Non, je ne plaisante pas. Les sang-purs savent qu'une promesse les engage et jamais ils ne le font à la légère.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

\- L'année prochaine, je serai encore coincé ici, je ne pourrais rien faire, alors que toi tu pourras commencer à vivre. Déjà, tu n'as plus la Trace, tu peux faire ce que tu veux et…

\- Qu'y a-t-il Regulus ? Demanda Severus, voyant que son ami avait du mal à poursuivre.

\- Je… J'ai peur que tu m'oublies. Tu vas rencontrer plein de gens intéressants, importants et tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux. Tu n'auras plus besoin de moi et rien ne sera plus pareil."

En entendant ces mots, Severus sembla tomber des nues. Regulus, le si populaire préfet de Serpentard, héritier de la famille Black semblait si fragile à cet instant que Severus fut pris au dépourvu. D'un geste hésitant, il lui tapota l'épaule dans un inutile mouvement de soutien. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Finalement, quelques secondes plus tard, Regulus se redressa, semblant reprendre ses esprits. Severus pouvait voir ses barrières d'occlumens se mettre en place et lui redonner cette assurance qu'il affectait habituellement.

"Au revoir, Severus. A bientôt."

Et après une franche poignée de main, il tourna les talons et laissa son camarade seul dans la salle de classe. Severus réalisa alors à quel point Regulus pouvait se tromper. Il était le premier à lui avoir tendu la main, à l'avoir véritablement considéré comme un égal dans cette maison. Qui savait la vie qu'il aurait eue s'il n'avait pas été là. Invisible soutien, mentor mais surtout ami, Regulus avait déjà marqué la vie de Severus, c'était une évidence.

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves devaient rentrer chez leurs parents par le Poudlard Express. Cependant, alors que tous les autres utilisaient les fameuses calèches sans chevaux, les septièmes années devaient utiliser les barques et traverser le lac noir. Tout comme ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard en traversant le plan d'eau, alors qu'ils étaient encore des enfants, la tradition voulait qu'ils quittent ce même château en étant devenus des adultes prêt à se lancer dans la vie. Ils étaient arrivés, seuls et apeurés, et repartaient avec des amis pour se lancer à l'assaut du monde. Presque tous.

Severus partageait sa barque avec trois Serdaigle manifestement peu heureux de se retrouver avec lui, mais il s'était imposé et ne leur avait pas donné le choix. Il était hors de question d'emprunter la même barque que Mulciber et les autres, à moins de vouloir se retrouver "par accident" projeté par-dessus bord, à la merci du Calamar Géant.

A plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant lui, pour la première fois sans doute depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, James était devant. Lui qui affectionnait particulièrement la discrétion du dernier rang pour manigancer de sales coup, il avait pris la tête de la procession de barques, comme s'il était pressé de partir. A ses coté, sans grande surprise, se trouvaient Sirius et Lily. Les deux autres ne devaient pas être bien loin, songea amèrement Severus. Au soleil, les cheveux de Lily étaient parcourus d'une multitude de reflets aux nuances infinies. Même à cette distance, Severus pouvait voir le sourire éclatant qu'elle arborait, mais qu'elle adressait à James. Jamais elle ne lui avait souri ainsi, avec tant d'amour dans le regard. Lorsqu'ils se parlaient encore, tout ce à quoi il avait droit était un sourire en coin, indulgent, comme celui qu'on adresse à un enfant pour qui on ressent de la pitié.

Elle s'éloignait, irrésistiblement, sans un regard en arrière. Elle l'avait totalement oublié, il n'était plus qu'une quantité négligeable à ses yeux et rien ne pourrait jamais la faire revenir vers lui. Elle avait pris sa décision, elle avait choisi James et Severus n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Il allait devoir suivre son propre chemin, construire son futur sans elle et avec la conviction qu'elle aurait pu lui offrir une vie différente.

Lorsque la légère secousse de la barque contre la rive le tira de ses pensées, Lily était déjà loin et riait aux éclats avec James. Severus suivait donc le groupe constitué de l'ensemble des septièmes années de Poudlard. Il était de tradition que les étudiants prennent le Poudlard Express pour retourner dans leur famille bien que la plupart d'entre eux aient leur permis de transplaner. En pratique, ils se pliaient tous de bonne grâce à cette coutume car celle-ci leur permettait de rester encore quelques heures avec leurs amis, avant une séparation qui risquait de durer bien plus longtemps que les vacances.

Severus avait un peu hésité, mais avait finalement décidé de faire une entorse à cette habitude et de retourner chez ses parents directement, sans attendre d'arriver à Londres.

Il saisit alors sa lourde malle et se concentra profondément. Jamais il n'avait transplané sur une telle distance et avec un bagage aussi lourd. Mais il voulait y arriver, ne serait-ce que pour se prouver qu'il en était capable. La sensation désagréable de passer dans un tuyau de caoutchouc le saisit et quelques secondes plus tard, ses genoux ployèrent lors du choc de l'atterrissage. Le poids de ses bagages lui avait donné bien plus d'inertie que d'habitude et il s'en fallut d'un rien pour que Severus ne s'étale par terre.

Sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, tous les élèves entraient dans une joyeuse cohue dans le train et tentaient de retrouver leurs amis. A onze heures précises, le Poudlard Express lâcha un immense panache de fumée blanche. Personne ne s'était aperçu de la disparition de Severus.

En ouvrant la porte de chez lui, Severus se rendit immédiatement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Des bouteilles d'alcool à moitiés vides étaient renversées dans le salon, et une odeur pestilentielle régnait. Pire que tout, c'est l'insupportable silence dans lequel se trouvait la maison qui lui donna la chair de poule. De toute évidence, sa mère était absente depuis un certain temps et les hypothèses les plus folles germèrent dans la tête de Severus, mais il allait devoir attendre l'arrivée de son père pour lui demander des explications. En attendant, il décida donc de monter ses affaires dans sa chambre et d'attendre son retour. Peut-être même irait-il faire un tour dans le grenier pour commencer à installer quelques affaires de travail.

Apres avoir hissé péniblement sa malle par l'étroit escalier qui menait à l'étage, il s'accorda quelques secondes de repos avant de commencer à les déballer. Son premier transplanage a longue distance l'avait plus fatigué qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Soudain, du bruit au rez-de-chaussée le tira de sa léthargie. Le pas lourd de son père ne tarda pas à se faire entendre et Severus entendit même un bruit de verre cassé suivi d'un juron. Sûrement le nouvel arrivant qui venait de trébucher sur l'une des bouteilles qui trainaient sur le sol.

Severus dut réprimer un haut le cœur en l'apercevant tant son état avait empiré depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Une barbe grisonnante lui mangeait le visage, des cheveux hirsutes et à la saleté repoussante bataillaient sur son crâne. En entendant du bruit dans les escaliers, il se retourna d'un bloc et aperçut son fils :

"Ah ! T'voilà encore, toi ? Quand va-t-on pouvoir s'débarrasser d'toi ?

\- Où est ma mère ?

\- Cett'trainée est plus là. Bon débarras !

\- Où est-elle ? Répéta Severus d'un ton plus dur.

\- Cett' chienne est morte. J'suis arrivé un soir et ell'trainait dans l'salon. Ca f'ra une bouche de moins à nourrir.

\- Elle est… morte ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Ch'sais pas. P'tet un mois.

\- Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de me prévenir ? C'était ma mère !

\- Oh ! Tu m'parles mieux là. Ch'suis ton père et tu m'dois l'respect !

\- Tu n'es plus mon père. Je n'ai jamais eu de père. Toi, tu n'es qu'un ivrogne."

D'un geste qui se voulait foudroyant, le père de Severus se jeta sur lui mais l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang ne lui permit pas de calculer correctement son attaque. Severus l'esquiva facilement et, par reflexe, sortit sa baguette. Il la pointait sur son père mais celui-ci le regarda d'un air goguenard :

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Agiter ton bâton ridicule en espérant que ça fera quelque chose ? Tu es aussi inutile que ta mère. Et aussi faible qu'elle. Sois un homme, si tu veux te battre, fais-le avec tes poings."

Severus se sentit aveuglé par sa colère et sans trembler, lança le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit. Son père se retrouva projeté contre le mur à l'autre bout du salon, suspendu à une dizaine de centimètres du sol et serrait sa gorge en se débattant. Petit à petit, il prit une teinte rouge, puis violette. Il suffoquait, étouffé par une main invisible que Severus maintenait à distance. Toute la colère, toute la frustration de ces années de souffrance dans cette maison étaient en train d'être vengées. Au mois de janvier, Severus avait fêté ses dix-sept ans et était maintenant débarrassé de la Trace. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans craindre une expulsion par le Ministère de la Magie.

A quelques mètres de lui, les pieds de son père s'agitaient inutilement dans le vide, perdant à chaque mouvement un peu de leur vigueur.

"Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça. Tu es un raté, un ivrogne et un assassin. Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je te tue." Finit par articuler Severus en détachant distinctement chaque mot.

Il relâcha alors le sort, laissant retomber son père comme une marionnette dont il aurait coupé les fils. Celui-ci, la respiration sifflante, tentait de lancer des menaces, mais celles-ci manquaient clairement de mordant tant il avait du mal à dissimuler le tremblement dans sa voix.

Puis sans un regard en arrière, Severus quitta la pièce. Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette maison, avec lui. Il devait partir le plus vite possible, mais en voyant la taille de sa valise, il réalisa qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir aller aussi vite qu'il ne l'espérait, jusqu'au moment où il se souvint qu'il était sorcier. Se traitant d'idiot, il rétrécit sa valise et la mit dans sa poche. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien à ne prendre ici, rien de personnel dans cette chambre depuis son départ pour Poudlard, sept années auparavant.

Il se concentra pour transplaner à nouveau en espérant que la colère ne lui ferait pas risquer un accident. Il chercha où il pouvait aller : pas trop loin car il n'aurait pas l'énergie d'y aller, pas trop près pour ne pas risquer d'être reconnu, un endroit où il pourrait rester un mois en attendant de se rendre chez son maitre au Pays de Galles.

Le vague souvenir d'une journée au bord d'un lac avec Lily et ses parents lui revint en mémoire. Prit de pitié pour cet enfant d'ouvrier avec qui leur fille passait du temps, ils l'avaient invité à passer quelques heures avec eux pour un pique-nique et quelques heures de jeu. Pétunia avait été particulièrement revêche ce jour-là, mais Severus avait vécu là une des plus belles journées de son enfance. Ce lac se trouvait à une petite heure de route d'ici et correspondait parfaitement à ce dont il avait besoin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva sur la grève au bord de l'eau, et par chance, personne ne l'avait vu apparaitre brusquement. Une plage de galets s'étendait tout autour de lui, lui rappelant que c'était le père de Lily qui lui avait appris à faire des ricochets sur l'eau. Il lui avait expliqué quels galets sélectionner, le mouvement exact du poignet pour les envoyer raser l'eau et rebondir à l'infini. Si sa mémoire était bonne, c'était Lily qui avait établi le record de rebonds ce jour-là, elle en avait été très fière.

Rejetant ces souvenirs au loin, Severus regarda autour de lui pour trouver un peu de civilisation. C'était le mois de juillet, mais il ne pouvait pas vivre dehors pendant un mois. Quelques maisons au loin lui donnèrent de l'espoir. C'était un endroit assez touristique, d'après ses souvenirs, et il n'était pas impossible d'y trouver de quoi dormir et se restaurer.

Marchant d'un pas vif, il mit une petite demi-heure à parvenir à destination et il constata avec soulagement qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Une vieille dame se tenait derrière un comptoir et le regarda entrer avec un sourire aimable.

"Bonjour jeune homme. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- J'ai besoin d'une chambre pour quelques jours.

\- Bien sûr. Où sont vos bagages, que je vous aide à les monter à l'étage.

\- Euh… Je n'en ai pas. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Suivez-moi alors."

Severus n'avait pas manqué le regard soupçonneux qu'elle venait de lui lancer et comprit immédiatement qu'elle allait le tenir à l'œil. Peut-être s'imaginait-elle qu'il venait de fuguer de chez lui et qu'il risquait de lui attirer des ennuis. Ce qui n'était pas faux, d'une certaine manière.

"Je suis arrivé en avance, mais je dois récupérer mes affaires dans l'après-midi." déclara-t-il alors que la vieille dame lui montrait sa chambre.

C'était le seul mensonge qui lui était venu à l'esprit et il espérait que cela relâcherait la vigilance dont il risquait de faire l'objet.

"Je vois. Les repas sont servis entre sept et neuf heures, midi et quatorze heures et dix-huit à vingt heures. Vous les prendrez ici ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous installer et je vous souhaite un bon séjour."

La vieille dame tourna alors les talons et le laissa seul dans la chambre. Il n'était que le milieu de l'après-midi mais la journée de Severus avait été particulièrement dense et épuisante. Il s'effondra sur son lit pour se reposer un peu en attendant le diner.

Fixant la fissure du plafond juste au-dessus de lui, il songea que le matin même, il était encore à Poudlard… Il sentait sa vraie vie d'adulte commencer sur les chapeaux de roue et cela lui donnait le vertige. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, et n'aurait de comptes à rendre à personne.

Son séjour dans la pension se déroula calmement. La vieille dame, Mrs Brown avait-il appris en écoutant les conversations des autres clients, tenait cet hôtel depuis des années et hébergeait principalement des habitués. La saison n'avait pas encore commencé et il n'y avait qu'une famille et deux couples en même temps que lui. Il était évident que son arrivée n'était pas passée inaperçue et il avait dû redoubler de vigilance pour éviter les questions trop précises. Il avait même fait semblant, le lendemain de son arrivée, de monter une valise à l'étage pour détourner les soupçons qu'il avait bêtement éveillés lors de son arrivée.

Deux semaines après son arrivée, un hibou avait frappé à sa fenêtre, porteur d'une lourde enveloppe frappée du sceau de Poudlard. Les résultats de ses ASPIC se trouvaient là. Il tenait son avenir dans ses mains tremblantes. Il savait qu'il avait réussi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter.

_Cher Monsieur Snape,_

_Le ministère de la Magie ainsi que l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard ont le plaisir de vous faire part de vos résultats d'ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante) :_

_Sortilège : Optimal_

_Défenses contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal_

_Potion : Optimal_

_Métamorphose : Optimal_

_Soins aux créatures Magiques : Optimal_

_Botanique : Optimal_

_Arithmancie : Optimal_

_Etude des runes : Optimal_

_Astronomie : Optimal_

_Vous bénéficiez donc des privilèges associés à la réussite de ses examens. De plus, vous recevez les félicitations du jury pour vos résultats exceptionnels. __Veuillez recevoir nos plus sincères félicitations_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Severus poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il ne s'attendait à de tels résultats et en était satisfait. Mais en voyant la signature, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, cette lettre avait été écrite par cette vieille pie de McGonagall qui avait été obligée de le féliciter alors qu'elle venait de passer sept années à le rabaisser.

Merlin que cette vengeance était douce.

* * *

_Et voilà, Severus a définitivement quitté Poudlard pour commencé sa nouvelle vie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. _

_Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver le **17 janvier **et suivra un peu plus Regulus. Je crois qu'e je l'ai laissé un peu trop tranquille dans les derniers chapitres..._

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous présente aujourd'hui le nouveau chapitre de "To the darkness"._

_Il se déroule en même temps que le précédent, mais pas au même endroit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review, c'est très gentil de votre part !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Pendant qu'il organisait l'embarquement des élèves dans le Poudlard Express avec l'aide des autres préfets, Regulus tentait d'apercevoir Severus dans la cohue. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne vit aucune trace de son ami, ni sur le quai, ni dans le train. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à Londres, il surveilla discrètement les allers et venues ou les échos de bagarre qui auraient pu lui indiquer sa présence. Un sombre pressentiment lui serrait le cœur car sa dernière discussion avec lui, lui avait laissé un arrière-gout amer. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de perdre ainsi ses moyens et si ses mots avaient été sincères, il ne les avait jamais exprimés aussi ouvertement auparavant. Oui, c'était certain, Severus allait lui manquer et qui savait ce qu'il pourrait faire à l'extérieur de Poudlard ? Le monde s'ouvrait à lui et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, hormis son propre caractère. A force de le côtoyer, Regulus comprenait mieux son ami et avait compris que cette carapace austère et souvent méchante camouflait une profonde insécurité. Malgré ses efforts, Regulus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aider Severus, qu'il allait devoir combattre seul son pire ennemi : son passé.

Lorsque le train commença à ralentir, il se souvint soudain que Severus n'avait plus la Trace et qu'il pouvait désormais utiliser la magie comme bon lui semblait. Il comprit alors que son ami avait dû transplaner directement depuis l'Ecosse et qu'il était déjà loin. D'une certaine manière, cela le rassurait, mais qu'il soit ainsi parti sans le moindre regard en arrière l'agaça un peu. Il ne l'avait pas prévenu et à cause de cela, il s'était fait un sang d'encre.

Sur le quai de la gare, Kreattur l'attendait comme à l'accoutumée, mais rapidement, Regulus comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'elfe, qui était souvent grincheux en présence d'autres personnes restait aimable avec lui. Le court moment durant lequel ils étaient seuls en revenant de la gare était généralement détendu et agréable. Mais aujourd'hui, Kreattur était morose, il parlait à peine et Regulus vit qu'il gardait ses oreilles baissées, comme si son corps, au-delà des mots, voulait exprimer sa tristesse. Malgré les interrogations insistantes du jeune homme, l'elfe persistait à nier l'existence d'un quelconque problème, confortant dans le même temps ses suspicions.

Ses parents le saluèrent dès son arrivée et la fin de la journée se déroula simplement. En apparence seulement. Car quiconque connaissait le Square Grimmaurd aurait pu deviner que quelque chose d'étrange se passait.

Comme à Noël, son père le convoqua dans son bureau dès le lendemain matin. N'étant pas idiot, Regulus devina aisément que son père allait revenir à la charge concernant la mission qu'il lui avait confié, mais il se sentait moins mal à l'aise que la première fois. Les mots de Severus avaient visés juste.

"Regulus, comme tu le sais, notre famille compte sur toi. Les informations que tu nous as fait parvenir étaient intéressantes mais trop peu nombreuses. Il va falloir que tu y consacres un peu plus de temps si tu veux pouvoir atteindre les récompenses promises.

\- Je le sais père. Mais ce n'est pas facile, les professeurs nous surveillent et puis… Je ne dois pas négliger mes études.

\- C'est vrai. Je m'attendais à cette réponse. J'y ai longuement réfléchi et je me suis dit qu'il fallait te former un peu pour parvenir plus facilement à tes fins.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Me former ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prend soin de ses nouvelles recrues et les entraine aux techniques de base dont ils auront besoin lors de leurs missions. La plupart du temps, elles sont sans risque, mais s'ils tombent sur une embuscade d'aurors, alors il vaut mieux être capable de réagir.

\- C'est vrai.

\- J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour te permettre d'y aller. Normalement, seuls les sorciers majeurs peuvent y accéder. Certaines personnes me devaient des faveurs et ont accepté de te faire venir. Tu as la chance d'y aller.

\- Et quand cela commence-t-il ? Demanda Regulus en ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Nous devons nous y rendre dès ce matin, à onze heures. Je te ferai transplaner avec moi.

\- Si tôt ? Mais… Je ne serai jamais prêt à temps, ma valise n'est même pas encore…

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Il ne te faudra rien de plus que ta baguette et ta cervelle. Tout le reste n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Et combien de temps…

\- Un mois. Ce sont les vacances, c'est parfait car cela te laissera le temps de travailler pour tes devoirs scolaires à ton retour. Maintenant, va saluer ta mère et rejoins moi dans le vestibule. »

Encore sonné par le choc de cette nouvelle, Regulus obéit et se rendit dans le petit salon où se trouvait sa mère. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot, elle savait déjà. Elle le salua et le pressa pour ne pas faire attendre son père. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le perron. Regulus le suivit.

Sans lui laisser un instant pour protester, son père tendit le bras pour lui saisir le poignet d'autorité. Sous sa poigne puissante, Regulus sentit l'étrange sensation du transplanage d'escorte, l'impression de passer à travers un étroit tube de caoutchouc et l'impossibilité de respirer. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela et sentit un bref instant de panique s'emparer de lui. Finalement, le sol dur sous ses pieds lui fit ployer les genoux et il manqua de s'étaler sans grâce sur le sol pavé d'antiques tomettes. Il était irrégulier et visiblement très ancien, mais parfaitement entretenu. Il releva alors la tête et découvrit qu'il se trouvait dans une grande salle, au plafond vouté et aux murs en pierre. Elle n'était éclairée que par deux étroites fenêtres, mais elles étaient suffisantes pour voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Une dizaine de personnes se tenaient déjà là, debout, et elles s'étaient retournées à leur arrivée. Personne ne parlait, ils semblaient tous attendre quelque chose.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et l'assemblée, comme un seul homme s'agenouilla. Regulus en fit de même, n'osant même pas relever la tête pour savoir qui était la personne qui déclenchait un tel respect. Il n'en eu d'ailleurs pas besoin, car l'homme commença à parler.

"Mes chers enfants, je suis ravi de vous voir aujourd'hui. Commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Vous êtes ici car vous représentez la prochaine génération de combattants. Grâce à vous, notre mouvement va se renforcer, grandir et nous finirons par vaincre."

Même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré en personne, Regulus devina aisément qu'il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Apres une courte pause, celui-ci reprit :

"Vous allez avoir la chance, pendant un mois, de recevoir les savoirs que vos ainés veulent vous transmettre. Vous bénéficierez de leur expérience et de leurs conseils pour grandir. Demain, vous serez l'élite du mouvement, ne laissez pas cette chance vous échapper. Plusieurs de mes plus fidèles lieutenants viendront vous voir et je vous laisse sous la protection de Pius Thinkness qui vous accompagnera tout au long de cet entrainement. Je compte sur vous, ne me décevez pas."

Un silence de cathédrale accueillit ces dernières paroles et Regulus entendit distinctement les pas de son futur maitre qui s'éloignaient. Il n'avait pas pu le voir, mais les paroles qu'il avait prononcées ne manquaient pas de faire un peu gonfler son cœur de fierté. Ce sorcier qui était d'une puissance incroyable, qui deviendrait sans le moindre doute l'un des plus grand mage de leur siècle, avait besoin d'eux, de lui, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un étudiant de Poudlard, mineur et qui avait encore la Trace. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir flatté.

Autour de lui, des froissements de tissu lui firent comprendre que tous les autres s'étaient relevés et regardaient maintenant dans la même direction.

La voix claire de Pius Thinkness résonna alors sous les hautes voutes.

"Comme notre maitre vient de vous le dire, nous allons passer un mois ensemble. Je serai votre formateur. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, c'est à moi qu'il faut vous adresser. Au cours de cette période, vous apprendrez les techniques de base de défense, de communication discrète et de renseignement. Si vous travaillez suffisamment, il n'y a aucune raison que vous échouiez. En revanche, notre maitre n'aime pas les fainéants et je lui ferrai personnellement un rapport sur votre comportement. Ne le décevez pas. Est-ce que tout est clair ?"

Il prit le silence qui lui répondit comme un consentement général et il reprit donc :

"Je considère donc que vous êtes tous ici, consentants et motivés pour donner le meilleur de vous-même. Votre accompagnateur va donc pouvoir nous quitter et je vous ferai visiter la résidence qui sera la vôtre durant le mois qui vient. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait."

A ces mots, son père se tourna vers lui et, chose étonnante pour lui, le donna une franche accolade. Regulus voyait parfaitement le mélange de fierté et d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Son père lui murmura alors, avant de tourner les talons pour partir :

"Ne nous déçois pas."

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il ne resta que neuf personnes : Pius Thinkness, trois filles et quatre autres garçons. Regulus en connaissait deux qui étaient aussi à Poudlard, mais qui étaient de la promotion de Severus. Il n'avait jamais vu les autres. Il n'eut pas le temps de les détailler car déjà, Thinkness s'éloignait déjà pour les guider vers l'endroit où ils allaient vivre. Tout en marchant, il leur expliquait les règles à suivre, celles-ci étaient simples et Regulus ne les trouva pas trop contraignantes. Il s'agissait la plupart du temps de règles de bon sens de la vie en communauté. Leur accompagnateur ajouta, en arrivant dans le couloir des chambres :

"Comme vous l'avez remarqué, vous n'avez pas pris vos affaires personnelles. Nous vous donnerons de quoi vous habiller. Vus aurez besoin de ces vêtements résistants et confortables. Le dortoir des garçons se trouve sur votre gauche, celui des filles à droite. Il est évident que vous regretteriez une entorse à cette organisation. C'est compris ?"

A nouveau, le silence lui répondit.

"Lorsque je vous pose une question, j'attends une réponse. Claire et sans équivoque. Alors je répète : Est-ce que c'est compris ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Bien. Si vous respectez ces règles, tout se passera parfaitement. Je vous laisse dix minutes pour vous organiser et découvrir les lieux. Une fois ce délai écoulé, vous me rejoindrez dans la cour extérieure."

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux garçons pour se répartir les lits. Ils étaient tous identiques, alignés comme à Poudlard, mais sans les traditionnels baldaquins. L'aménagement était simple, spartiate même. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Regulus qui n'aimait pas beaucoup le luxe tapageur de certaines familles sang-purs.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de choses à faire, donc ils ressortirent rapidement pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous qui leur avait été fixé. Apparemment, les filles avaient aussi terminé car ils se rejoignirent dans le couloir. Regulus ne les connaissait pas, mais il en remarqua une immédiatement. Elle avait un très joli visage, les traits fins et une couronne de cheveux dorés qui lui auréolait la tête. Mais au-delà de cela, c'étaient ses yeux qui captèrent immédiatement son attention. Ils lui mangeaient le visage, et une flamme déterminée brûlait en eux. Elle lui sourit timidement, voyant qu'il la dévisageait et Regulus réalisa alors que son comportement était parfaitement impoli. Se secouant mentalement, il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il s'excusa d'un sourire et s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses camarades.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais assurément, ce n'était pas normal. Il devait apprendre qui elle était, ce qu'elle faisait là et en savoir plus sur elle. De cela, il en était certain.

Parfaitement indifférent à la tempête qui secouait Regulus, Thinkness eut un air satisfait en voyant ses apprentis venir à lui en temps et en heure. Il savait qu'ils étaient issus des meilleures familles du monde sorcier et qu'ils mesuraient la chance qu'ils avaient d'être là. La discipline ne serait pas trop difficile à maintenir. Ils étaient presque tous habitués à l'éducation rigoureuse des vieilles familles sang-purs et les éventuels récalcitrants seraient mis au pas très vite.

"Vous apprendrez aujourd'hui les rudiments du vol sans balai. Il arrive parfois que vous ayez besoin de vous déplacer en urgence et vous n'aurez pas toujours la possibilité de transplaner. Il faut que vous intégriez cette technique au plus vite. Elle pourra vous être très utile dans la suite de votre apprentissage, elle doit devenir une seconde nature pour vous. Elle est inspirée d'une ancienne tradition des vampires qu'ils utilisaient pour se déplacer à très grande vitesse lors de la chasse. Aujourd'hui, plus personne ne l'utilise, malgré sa grande praticité et elle vous donnera donc un très grand avantage sur vos adversaires. Pour aujourd'hui, vous aurez le droit d'utiliser votre baguette pour vous aider, mais à partir de demain vous vous efforcerez d'utiliser cette technique sans baguette, et si possible en informulé. C'est compris ?"

Regulus hocha la tête, comme ses camarades et sortit sa baguette. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette technique, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont on s'en servait. Lorsque Thinkness avait parlé de magie informulée et sans baguette, il avait senti un instant de panique. Il s'agissait de capacités qui n'étaient étudiée qu'au cours de la sixième année, et encore, sous le contrôle avisé des professeurs et en progressant très prudemment. Il en avait étudié les bases et parvenait à accomplir les sorts simples de cette manière. Cependant, ce n'était pas suffisant pour le sort qu'ils devaient maitriser, de cela, il en était certain. Mais qu'importe ses doutes, il avait de la chance d'être là, son père le lui avait suffisamment répété et s'il devait travailler plus dur que les autres pour y arriver, alors il le ferait. Ses camarades maitrisaient déjà ces techniques alors il devrait faire en sorte de les intégrer aussi et le plus vite que possible.

Devant eux, Thinkness leur indiquait la correcte prononciation du sort à utiliser. Mentalement, Regulus le répéta plusieurs fois : velocitatem, _velocitatem_, en insistant sur la troisième syllabe. Ça n'était malheureusement pas la partie la plus difficile du vol sans balai.

"Vous devrez vous concentrer sur votre destination et la visualiser aussi précisément que possible. Lorsque vous serez plus aguerris, vous n'aurez plus besoin d'avoir une destination précise en tête et pourrez, en cours de déplacement, changer d'objectif. De cette manière, vous pourrez reproduire une forme de vol. Vous avez de l'autre côté de cette cours un drapeau, vous devrez atteindre cette marque le plus vite possible. Allez-y."

Les adolescents commencèrent alors leurs essais, tentant vainement de reproduire la prononciation de leur formateur. A son grand soulagement, Regulus n'était pas le seul à échouer. Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun d'eux ne parvint à bouger de sa place. Pas même de quelques centimètres, lorsque soudain, un cri de victoire retentit de l'autre bout de la cour. Un des garçons de son dortoir agitait le drapeau d'un air triomphal.

Sans un mot, Thinkness s'envola vers lui et le ramena jusqu'au groupe. Il avait le visage dur et le sourire du garçon s'était fané.

"Bien tenté, mais ici, les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme ça. Tu as transplané, donc tu as triché et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas ça. Je vais donc dresser une barrière anti-transplanage autour de vous pour vous décourager d'utiliser cette méthode. Quand à toi, tu m'accompagneras à la fin de cette séance, nous devons avoir une petite discussion. C'est clair ?"

Le ton doucereux de Thinkness ne laissait rien présager de bon, Regulus sentit ses cheveux se dresser à l'arrière de sa nuque. Ici, on ne plaisantait pas et il valait mieux respecter à la lettre les instructions. Il grava cette règle dans sa mémoire, elle allait sûrement lui être utile. Après ces quelques minutes d'interruption, ils reprirent leurs essais. Le fraudeur tentant de se faire particulièrement discret.

Finalement, c'est au bout d'une demi-heure qu'un autre cri s'éleva. En relevant la tête, Regulus vit que c'était la jeune fille qu'il avait remarquée plus tôt. Elle se tenait à environ deux mètres du drapeau et les regardait en souriant. Malgré la distance, Regulus pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très rassurée et s'attendait d'un instant à l'autre à essuyer la même humiliation que l'autre garçon.

"C'est bon, Miss. Vous pouvez revenir, félicitations, vous avez remarquablement maitrisé ce nouveau sort. A présent, vous allez essayer de le reproduire et si vous y parvenez, prenez de l'avance sur vos camarades et faites le sans votre baguette. Quand à vous autres, je vous invite à imiter Miss Kuragin et à vous concentrer davantage."

Regulus fut le quatrième à parvenir à l'objectif. Il était assez fier de sa performance, compte tenu de ses connaissances moins avancées que ses camarades. Il continua néanmoins à s'entrainer car les avertissements de Thinkness lui étaient restés en mémoire. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à se déplacer à chaque fois, sans hésitation ni erreur. Il ne devait pas compter sur la chance, mais seulement sur le travail.

Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombante qu'ils finirent par rentrer dans le manoir pour le diner. Totalement épuisé et fourbu, Regulus suivit le groupe vers une partie qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visitée. Alors que les dortoirs étaient situés dans une aile du manoir, ils pénétraient à présent dans le corps du logis. C'était une grande salle, sûrement contiguë à celle qu'il avait vue le matin même à son arrivée, et dans laquelle se dressait une grande table. Le couvert était dressé pour huit et l'odeur d'un appétissant repas flottait jusqu'à eux. Le ventre de Regulus se tordit à ce parfum, il n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin et son estomac le lui rappelait bruyamment.

Ils prirent alors place, un peu au hasard et un elfe leur apporta un lourd plateau chargé de plats. Un poulet rôti trônait au centre, entouré d'un bol de pomme de terre, d'un autre de légumes et d'une sauce onctueuse et brillante. Tous se servirent copieusement et commencèrent à manger. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, plus concentrés à remplir leur estomac qu'à faire connaissance.

Enfin, un gong retentit bruyamment dans tout le bâtiment, immédiatement suivit de l'apparition de Thinkness à la porte.

"Votre repas est terminé, maintenant, vous devez aller vous reposer. Cette journée a été fatigante et vous devez prendre du repos pour ce qu'il va se passer demain. Mr Andric, ne pensez pas que je vous ai oublié. Veuillez me suivre. Les autres, rendez vous dans vos dortoirs et ne perdez pas de temps."

Le dénommé Andric, qui avait tenté de tricher plus tôt, pâlit soudainement à ces mots. D'un air hésitant, il se leva et s'approcha de leur formateur. Sans un mot, celui-ci se retourna et s'en alla. Il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier que le jeune homme le suivait, tant il eut été idiot de ne pas le faire.

Malgré ses recommandations, les jeunes gens restants ne se levèrent pas, ils s'entreregardèrent d'un air interrogateur. Finalement, c'est Miss Kuragin qui brisa le silence, traduisant à haute voix ce que les autres n'osaient formuler :

"Que vont-ils lui faire ? J'espère qu'il ne va rien lui arriver de trop grave."

Quelques autres hochèrent la tête, bien trop heureux de ne pas être à sa place. Naturellement, ils avaient tous eu l'idée de tricher en transplanant, mais aucun d'eux n'avait osé le faire.

Finalement, ils se levèrent tous pour quitter la pièce, ils avaient bien compris que désobéir pouvait mener à des conséquences bien fâcheuses. Sur le trajet menant jusqu'au dortoir, la mystérieuse jeune fille s'approcha de Regulus:

"Tu es nouveau ? Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vu lors des précédentes réunions.

\- Hum… Non, je n'étais pas là. A vrai dire, je n'ai appris que ce matin que je venais ici."

A ces mots, elle leva les sourcils de surprise.

"Comment est-ce possible ? Nous avons dû passer des épreuves pour être acceptés, comment… Oh, je vois…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu as déjà été recruté, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu as été accepté d'office.

\- Oui, certainement." Répondit-il d'un ton hésitant.

Son père lui avait dit qu'il avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'il soit accepté, mais Regulus ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point l'entrée dans cette formation était sélective.

"Je m'appelle Céleste Kuragin, au fait. Et toi ?

\- Regulus Black. Enchanté.

\- Black ? Comme Bellatrix Black ?

\- Oui, c'est ma cousine. Nous avons grandi ensemble, mais elle a rejoint les mangemorts avant moi car je suis encore à Poudlard.

\- Tu es encore étudiant ? Mais je pensais que… Enfin, peu importe. Tu as réussi à maitriser le sortilège de tout à l'heure alors que tu n'as pas encore terminé tes études, c'est impressionnant.

\- Merci." répondit-il, pris de court par le compliment. Préférant détourner la conversation, il reprit "Mais Kuragin, ce nom ne me dit rien. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir déjà croisé quelqu'un de ta famille.

\- C'est normal, je ne suis pas anglaise. J'ai grandi en Russie et fait mes études à Durmstrang. Je suis venue en Angleterre juste après mon diplôme, car ma mère est anglaise et que je veux rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Je comprends mieux. Céleste n'est pas un prénom russe, je trouvais cela étrange. Tu as entendu parler de _Lui_ jusqu'à Durmstrang ?

\- Bien sûr ! Il est très connu là-bas et je me suis beaucoup renseignée sur ce qu'il se passait ici. Au fur et à mesure de mes recherches, je me suis rendue compte que c'était lui qui avait raison et qu'il fallait que j'apporte ma pierre à l'édifice. Si je peux l'aider, même à mon petit niveau, alors je le ferai sans hésiter. Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? C'est grâce à ta cousine, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, en partie. On m'a proposé de le rejoindre et je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour ma famille de faire partie de ce mouvement. Les sangs impurs nous ont progressivement évincés du pouvoir et si nous voulons retrouver notre prestige, il faut nous en donner les moyens.

\- Tu as raison. J'aime bien ta façon de penser. Je suis sûre que tu iras loin. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je pourrais t'aider si tu veux. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que nous allons faire, mais peut être que nous aurons besoin de certaines compétences étudiées en septième année. N'hésite pas, d'accord ?

\- Merci Céleste. C'est très gentil de ta part. Bonne soirée." Finit-il par ajouter alors qu'ils arrivaient aux dortoirs et qu'ils devaient se séparer.

Tout en se préparant à aller dormir, Regulus ne manqua pas les regards suspicieux que ses camarades lui jetaient. Ils avaient tous vu qu'il s'était mis à discuter avec l'une de ses camarades. Il les ignora, sachant très bien qu'il ne servirait à rien d'en parler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte celui qui avait tenté de tricher, Mr Andric. Il était pâle comme un fantôme et avançait comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de le faire. Malgré les questions insistantes que ses camarades lui posèrent, il ne répondit pas, trop choqué pour réfléchir. Il n'était pas resté absent très longtemps, une dizaine de minutes, tout au plus, mais cela avait été suffisant, semble-t-il. Réprimant un frisson, Regulus finit quand même par fermer les yeux, épuisé de fatigue et d'émotions contradictoires.

Le lendemain, puis les jours suivant se confondirent dans un tourbillon de travail et de magie. Le petit groupe dut rapidement faire face à des exercices à la fois difficiles et périlleux. Le vol sans balai n'était en fait qu'un avant-goût de tout ce qu'ils devaient maitriser : Feudeymon, écoute à distance, courses d'orientation ou duels, toutes leurs journées étaient occupées du matin au soir. Ils ne prenaient que quelques minutes pour manger ou se reposer, puis devaient repartir s'entrainer. Et le soir avec l'aide de Céleste, Regulus devait s'entrainer à maitriser la magie sans baguette qui lui faisait de plus en plus défaut au fil des jours.

Cet entrainement intensif eut le mérite de souder leur groupe, mieux que n'aurait pu le faire le temps. Ils avaient très rapidement compris que seuls, ils ne parviendraient jamais à bout des épreuves qui leur étaient imposées et qu'ils devaient apprendre à se faire une confiance aveugle pour réussir. Si l'un d'entre eux échouait, tout le groupe était sanctionné. Dans le comportement d'un mangemort, il était inacceptable de laisser un camarade derrière soi aux mains des ennemis.

Quelques jours avant la fin de la formation, Thinkness les convoqua :

"Jeunes gens, vous travaillez et progressez chaque jour. C'est bien. Cependant, vous n'êtes qu'en situation d'entrainement et la réalité du terrain est bien différente de celle qui se trouve ici. Ainsi, le dernier jour sera consacré à votre évaluation, sur le terrain. Nous vous confierons une mission, il sera de votre devoir de la réussir. Vous voulez intégrer les rangs des mangemorts ? Vous n'avez jamais été aussi près de réussir. Mais un échec ce jour sera considéré comme une faute impardonnable. Vous serez renvoyés chez vous et ne pourrez prétendre qu'à des rôles subalternes dans le mouvement. Vous voici prévenus, n'échouez pas !"

* * *

_Pfiou, ce chapitre est enfin terminé. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à le terminer (3 mois pour être précise). J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu !_

_N"hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez des idées sur ce qu'il va se passer esuite, j'adore vous lire !_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt, le **31 janvier** !_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre de To the Darkness, un peu particulier dans sa forme mais vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi._

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour le soutien que vous m'envoyez, les revieweurs, les abonnés et les lecteurs me fait toujours plaisir de voir que vous appréciez mon travail et j'espère que la suite vous plaira._

_Je ne bavarde pas plus longtemps et vous laisse découvrir la suite de cette histoire._

* * *

3 août 1978

Cher Severus,

J'espère que le début de ton apprentissage se passe bien et que Maître Grove est un bon maître avec toi.

J'aurais aimé passer un peu plus de temps avec toi pendant le temps qu'il te restait avant de partir au Pays de Galles, mais je t'ai cherché en vain dans le Poudlard Express. Pour ne rien te cacher, j'étais assez inquiet de ton silence jusqu'à ce que mon père me dise que tu étais bien arrivé chez ton Maître. Tu avais prévu de rester chez tes parents pendant le mois de juillet, cette période a dû être difficile pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'ai pas pu prendre de tes nouvelles plus tôt car beaucoup d'événements inattendus ont eu lieu et ont requis mon attention. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Dès mon arrivée chez mes parents, mon père m'a annoncé que je devais me rendre à une formation organisée par les Mangemorts pour me perfectionner. J'y suis donc allé et pendant un mois, j'ai plus travaillé que pendant tout le reste de ma vie. Toute la journée, nous devions être sur nos gardes et riposter si on nous attaquait. Si les cours de Défense étaient comme cela, nous aurions un niveau bien plus haut dans cette matière, je peux te l'assurer ! Nous devions apprendre des sorts d'un niveau bien plus avancé que ce que nous étudions à Poudlard. J'ai même appris à voler sans balai !

C'est vrai qu'au début, j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais nous avons vite formé un groupe soudé et aujourd'hui, je sais que je peux leur faire une confiance aveugle. C'est rassurant pour l'avenir, avoir vécu ça ensemble forme des liens particuliers. Il y avait Travers et McNair, qui étaient dans ta promotion et que je ne connaissais que de vue. J'ai eu du mal à les apprécier, surtout en sachant quel comportement ils avaient eu avec toi, mais je me suis finalement rendu compte qu'ils étaient plus doués qu'ils ne le paraissaient. Ils ne sont pas devenus des amis, loin de là, mais ils restent fréquentables.

J'ai aussi beaucoup appris sur moi-même là-bas. Comme tu le sais, je n'étais pas certain de vouloir intégrer les rangs des mangemorts car l'utilisation de la violence contre d'autres sorciers me mettait mal à l'aise. Mais une fois de plus, tu avais raison, et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le seul moyen d'aider la cause. L'espionnage et le renseignement sont des tâches qui me paraissent bien plus proches de mes envies que les raids lancés contre nos ennemis. Pendant la formation j'étais plutôt bon et Thinkness, notre formateur, m'a félicité pour cela. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai me spécialiser dans ce domaine.

A présent, je suis revenu chez mes parents et je m'ennuie un peu. Il y avait tellement d'action là-bas que revenir à une petite vie monotone a quelque chose de choquant. Je ne m'en plains pas, je peux me reposer et commencer à faire le travail que les professeurs nous ont donné, et je crois que dans quelques mois, quand je préparerai les ASPIC, je regretterai cette période d'oisiveté.

Je sais que je parle beaucoup de moi dans cette lettre, mais je voulais te tenir informé de ce qu'il se passe ici. Peut-être que tu pourrais aussi intégrer cette formation l'année prochaine ? Tu en auras certainement le niveau et je suis certain que tu adorerais ça !

Bien à toi,

Regulus

PS : As-tu reçu tes résultats d'ASPIC ? Je suis certain que tu les as réussi brillamment, mais je me demande jusqu'à quel point.

§§§

4 août

Chère Céleste,

J'espère que tu ne trouveras pas cela trop cavalier de ma part, mais je me permets de t'écrire pour te remercier de ton aide pendant l'entrainement et en particulier lors de l'épreuve finale. Cette dernière journée a été tellement intense que je n'en ai pas eu le temps, et en me rendant compte de cela, j'ai immédiatement souhaité réparé cette erreur.

Sans ton intervention providentielle face à cette créature que je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'identifier, j'aurais certainement subi des blessures graves. Cette simulation grandeur nature était si réaliste qu'elle m'a presque fait perdre mes moyens. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui à quel point les entrainements que nous avons reçus sont poussés et importants pour nos futures missions.

J'espère que tu es bien rentrée en Russie et que j'aurais le plaisir de te revoir rapidement lorsque tu reviendras en Angleterre. Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de nous échanger nos adresses, je compte donc sur l'intelligence de ma chouette pour te retrouver. Tu avais évoqué un séjour court dans ton pays d'origine, est-ce toujours le cas ?

Te rencontrer a été un honneur et je crois que nous formons une bonne équipe. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, nous serons envoyés en mission ensemble ?

Avec toute mon affection

Regulus

§§§

17 août 1978

Cher Regulus,

Le début de mon apprentissage se passe bien, j'apprends énormément ici et les cours de Slughorn me paraissent bien éloignés de ce que je fais maintenant. Alors qu'avant, nous devions obéir bêtement aux instructions d'un livre, mon maître m'enseigne comment comprendre la potion. C'est à la fois fascinant et très difficile. Juste en l'observant et en la brassant, je dois être capable de ressentir si quelque chose ne va pas.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps pendant ces sept années à Poudlard et de devoir réapprendre tout ce que je pensais connaitre. Heureusement que j'avais commencé à travailler de mon côté, ça me permet d'être moins en difficultés. Quand j'ai montré mes recherches à Maître Grove, je crois qu'il en a été un peu impressionné (même si c'est difficile à dire, tant son visage est peu expressif. Je me demande parfois s'il n'a pas lui aussi des problèmes avec l'occlumencie).

A la fin de l'année, si tout se passe bien, je devrais pouvoir être capable de confectionner moi-même mes propres potions. En attendant, je dois apprendre toutes les propriétés de tous les ingrédients imaginables. Il m'a aussi dit que nous rencontrerons d'autres maîtres qui auront eux aussi des choses à m'enseigner. J'ai déjà hâte.

Ta lettre m'a fait plaisir, je commençais moi aussi à m'inquiéter pour toi. Ta formation a l'air incroyable, j'aurais aimé y assister. Cependant, personne ne me l'a proposé, donc je suppose que je ne les intéresse pas autant que toi. Tu pourras peut être même atteindre les échelons les plus hauts rapidement, comme ta cousine Bellatrix. Voler sans balai doit être une sensation très étrange, surtout pour un joueur de Quidditch comme toi. C'est une grande chance dont tu as bénéficié et si cela t'as permis de mieux cerner ce que tu voulais faire, alors c'est parfait.

Pour répondre à ton post-scriptum, j'ai effectivement reçu mes résultats. J'ai eu Optimal dans toutes les matières que j'avais présenté et donc les félicitations du jury. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Et cerise sur le gâteau, McGonagall a été obligée de me féliciter, ce qui vaut toutes les revanches du monde à mes yeux. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de faire la même chose.

A te lire,

Severus

§§§

31 août

Cher Regulus

Ta chouette a bien réussi à me retrouver, malgré l'isolement de ma maison. On dit que ces animaux sont très intelligents, nous en avons encore une fois la preuve. Ta lettre et tes remerciements m'ont fait plaisir, mais ils n'étaient pas nécessaires. Comme tu l'as dit, l'entrainement était très intense et au-delà des compétences magiques, c'était l'esprit d'équipe qui nous était inculqué. Un mangemort doit faire triompher ses opinions, mais surtout protéger ses alliés. Je crois que c'est l'information la plus importante que nous avons reçu lors de notre entrainement, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis certaine que tu aurais fait exactement la même chose si les positions avaient été inversées. Et je ne te crois pas lorsque tu me dis que tu as perdu tes moyens : tu as réussi à aller au bout de la mission qui nous avait été confiée et sans dommage majeur. C'est le principal.

Et pour te le prouver, je vais te faire une confidence. Je suis restée un peu plus longtemps que toi, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Thinkness et un membre du cercle restreint et ils parlaient de toi en termes assez élogieux. Je crois que tu leur as fait forte impression et qu'à ta sortie de l'école, une place intéressante t'attend. Ils n'ont rien dit de concret mais tu as passé ton examen haut la main. Crois-moi !

Ta mémoire ne te fait pas défaut. J'ai en effet prévu de revenir en Angleterre bientôt. Dans quelques semaines tout au plus. Je n'ai rien de particulier à faire en Russie et j'attends avec impatience les résultats du test final. Graçe à lui, j'espère être recrutée parmi les Mangemorts et être envoyée en mission le plus tôt possible. Je compte les jours avant de pouvoir enfin accomplir mon rêve.

J'espère aussi qu'on se reverra bientôt,

Céleste

§§§

15 septembre

Cher Severus,

Poudlard me semble un peu vide sans toi et tes séances d'occlumencie. Maintenant, je passe mes soirées à plancher sur l'avalanche de devoirs que les professeurs nous donnent et aux entrainements de Quidditch. D'ailleurs, continues-tu toujours à t'entrainer pour mimer les expressions ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça et j'espère que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, tu m'impressionneras par tes résultats.

J'ai d'ailleurs oublié de te dire dans ma lettre précédente que j'avais été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, c'est du travail en plus, mais c'est tellement intéressant. Choisir enfin les membres de l'équipe, élaborer des stratégies pour gagner, les motiver pendant les entraînements ont des aspects qui me plaisent énormément. Avec l'équipe que j'ai sélectionnée, je suis sûr que nous allons pouvoir gagner la coupe de Quidditch. Enfin, je sais que ce sport ne te plait pas beaucoup, alors je vais arrêter d'en parler.

Nous avons un nouveau professeur de Défense qui est, je ne pensais pas cela possible, encore plus mauvais que le précèdent. Celui-ci ne tiendra même pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année, j'en suis sûr. Ce n'est pas l'idéal pour passer les examens de fin d'année, mais avec l'entrainement de cet été, j'ai pris un peu d'avance. Tiens, nous avons aussi une nouvelle bibliothécaire, elle est acariâtre et peu aimable. Je ne sais pas où Dumbledore l'a trouvée, mais elle va faire fuir tous les élèves de cet endroit.

Félicitations pour tes résultats même si ce n'est pas véritablement une surprise. Tu as tellement travaillé qu'il était impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir les égaler, alors je ne vais pas relever ton défi.

Je remarque en revanche que tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu avais fait avant d'aller au Pays de Galles. Tout s'est bien passé ?

Bien à toi,

Regulus

§§§

16 septembre

Chère Céleste

Je suis certain que tu as réussi le test sans le moindre problème est que tu seras recrutée au plus tôt. As-tu une idée du domaine qui t'intéresserait ? Je sais que c'est encore un peu tôt pour avoir une idée précise et que tu n'auras peut-être pas vraiment le choix pour tes premières missions, mais il y a sûrement des choses qui t'intéressent plus que les autres.

D'ailleurs, je suis surpris que tu aies réussi à intercepter une conversation de Thinkness sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Lui qui a passé son temps à nous rappeler d'être toujours vigilant ne semble pas appliquer ses principes aussi rigoureusement qu'il le prétend.

Je pense d'ailleurs souvent à toi pendant mes cours. Nous abordons cette année certains domaines que nous avons déjà vus cet été, et je dois dire que certains de tes conseils me sont d'une aide précieuse. Je savais que j'avais beaucoup appris au cours de cette formation accélérée et auprès de nos autres camarades, mais le réalise de plus en plus chaque jour. Je te suis infiniment redevable. J'espère un jour pouvoir te renvoyer la politesse.

N'hésite pas à me prévenir quand tu seras de retour en Grande-Bretagne, nous aurons peut-être l'occasion de nous revoir. Ou si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je pourrai peut-être t'aider.

A bientôt, j'espère,

Regulus

§§§

25 septembre

Cher Regulus,

Comme d'habitude, je ne peux rien te cacher. La première partie de mes vacances ne s'est pas déroulée selon mes plans. Lorsque j'ai quitté Poudlard, je suis rentré chez mes parents et j'ai appris que ma mère était décédée quelques semaines auparavant. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé et ce n'est pas très important pour moi. Le savoir ne la fera pas revenir et je savais que ce genre "d'accident "risquait d'arriver. La surprise résidait dans la date, pas dans l'évènement. Je suis donc parti et ait vécu dans un hôtel moldu avant de rejoindre mon maitre. Cependant, je t'en conjure Regulus, ne sois pas désolé pour moi ou autre superficialité de ce genre. Cela fait partie des évènements du passé sur lesquels personne ne peut rien faire. Aujourd'hui, je veux regarder vers le futur et ce qu'il peut m'apporter. Et crois-moi, c'est une vision assez réjouissante.

Maitre Grove et moi prenons progressivement nos marques l'un avec l'autre. Je comprends mieux ce qu'il attend de moi et mes progrès semblent le satisfaire. La semaine dernière, nous avons assisté à un colloque de potionnistes au cours duquel j'ai pu entendre parler les plus grands noms de ce domaine. J'ai l'impression d'apprendre mille choses par jours. D'ici quelques temps, je pourrai faire mes premières expérimentations et peut être même participer aux siennes. Ce serait un grand honneur et une grande chance pour moi.

Félicitation pour ton poste de capitaine. A vrai dire, je trouvais étonnant que tu ne l'aies pas obtenu dès l'année dernière. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu étais le meilleur. Mais cette erreur est réparée, et c'est très bien ainsi. Cependant, là où toi, tu te trompes, c'est de croire que je n'aime pas ce sport. Je n'aime pas beaucoup voler, c'est vrai. Mais c'est surtout la présence de Potter sur le terrain qui m'a rendu cette activité particulièrement déplaisante.

Par ailleurs, mon maitre m'a annoncé qu'il me laisserait libre pour le jour d'Halloween. Il a à accomplir des "tâches importantes qui ne nécessitent pas ma présence", donc ma journée sera libre. Je pensais venir à Pré-au-Lard pour te voir. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez mon père, comme tu peux aisément l'imaginer. Nous pourrons nous retrouver aux Trois Balais si cela te convient.

Pour le moment, je vais devoir te laisser, Maitre Grove me demande de le rejoindre.

A te lire,

Severus

PS : Comme je te le disais, je vais pouvoir participer à ses expérimentations, et même plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Il a reçu une commande et viens de me demander de l'aider. Je ne connais pas le commanditaire mais il semble avoir de nombreux blessés à soigner !

§§§

9 octobre

Cher Regulus,

Comme promis, je te préviens avant de revenir en Grande-Bretagne ! J'ai enfin reçu les résultats du test et je suis acceptée parmi les Mangemorts ! Dans trois jours, je vais donc quitter définitivement la Russie pour m'installer à Londres.

Je vais être en mission auprès d'une sorcière âgée dont l'allégeance est un peu trop floue aux yeux de notre Maitre. Je serai en quelques sortes sa dame de compagnie et mon origine étrangère sera un formidable atout. Elle ne sait pas que je suis fidèle à notre maitre et ne se méfiera donc pas. Une mission d'infiltration sera parfaite pour peaufiner mes techniques d'espionnage et me permettra de m'adapter en douceur à mon nouveau pays. Je crois que je flotte à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol tant je suis contente. J'ai l'impression que les étoiles s'alignent enfin pour me permettre d'accomplir mon destin, et que tout le travail que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent prend enfin tout son sens. J'espérais secrètement être intégrée dans une équipe de renseignement, mais je n'osais pas l'espérer. Notre maitre a exaucé mon vœu avant même que je ne l'ai formulé.

Le seul point négatif de cette mission te concerne. Je vais devoir rester avec cette dame tout le temps et n'aurai probablement pas le loisir de décider de mon emploi du temps. De plus, nous ne pourrons sûrement pas communiquer très facilement. Je suis supposée ne connaitre personne ici et recevoir des hiboux régulièrement risquerait d'attirer une attention malvenue. Il faudra donc que nous trouvions une solution pour communiquer discrètement. Une difficulté supplémentaire viendra du fait que tu habites à Poudlard et qu'il y a sûrement des protections supplémentaires de ton côté aussi. Je réfléchis pour trouver une solution et dès que je la trouve, je te la communiquerai. Je préfère être trop prudente que de mettre la couverture de ma première mission en danger. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

Je te remercie aussi pour la proposition d'aide. Pour le moment, c'est l'équipe d'infiltration qui s'occupe des détails techniques, mais si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, je penserai à toi.

Prends soin de toi, je te contacterai dès que je le pourrai,

Céleste

§§§

15 octobre

Cher Severus,

Je vais accéder à ta requête et je ne vais pas tenter de t'envoyer un réconfort que tu ne souhaites pas. Pour être honnête, le contraire m'aurait étonné de ta part, je commence à bien te connaitre et je crois que tu n'es pas particulièrement friand des paroles creuses que l'on dit habituellement dans ces circonstances. Je m'en abstiendrai donc.

Cependant, la perspective de te voir à Pré-au-Lard me fait extrêmement plaisir et c'est avec joie que je m'y rendrai. Le pub sera certainement plein d'étudiants que tu ne seras sûrement pas ravi de revoir mais la Bièraubeurre de Mrs Rosmerta reste inimitable, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas résister à la tentation d'y retourner. Je plaisante, bien sûr mais j'ai tellement hâte que cette année soit finie et de pouvoir me déplacer à loisir lorsque je serai majeur ! Nous pourrons nous voir sans être obligés de planifier cela plusieurs semaines en avance.

En revanche, je constate avec plaisir que ton apprentissage se passe bien. J'ai déjà entendu parler de ton Maitre et il est réputé pour avoir un caractère difficile. Il est très reconnu mais travailler avec lui n'a pas l'air d'être facile tous les jours. Tu réussis à y faire face, ce dont je n'ai jamais douté. Qu'il te fasse venir à des colloques est bon signe, tu vas pouvoir rencontrer de nouveaux potionnistes et progresser encore plus vite. Je trouve d'ailleurs incroyable le travail que tu as accompli l'année dernière en réussissant à mener de front tous tes projets et tes études. Le programme de potion d'Aspic à lui seul est déjà tellement exigeant… Je commence un peu mieux à comprendre ton irritabilité de l'année dernière. Mais ne revenons pas sur ce sujet, veux-tu ?

Tu parlais de nombreuses commandes dans ta dernière lettre, as-tu une idée de qui pourrais en avoir besoin ? Sainte Mangouste peut-être ? Mais ça ne ressemble pas à Maitre Grove, non ?

J'ai hâte de te voir à Pré-au-Lard,

Regulus

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que mon choix concernant la forme ne vous a pas trop destabilisés._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review ou en MP._

_A bientôt !_


	11. Explications

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un chapitre qui sort, mais une petite explication. Cous avez sans doute remarqué qu'il n'y a pas eu de publication sur cette cette fic depuis longtemps. Mais elle n'est pas abandonnée, rassurez-vous. Elle est simplement en pause, normalement jusqu'à la fin du confinement. J'ai rédigé le plan sur papier, mais j'ai dû quitter mon appartement pour la durée du confinement et ai oublié de prendre mes notes. Je ne peux donc pas rédiger la suite sans risquer d'oublier des morceaux d'intrigue, ce qui serait assez dommage pour a compréhension globale._

_J'ai donc décidé de faire une pause sur cette fic et en écrire une autre dans cet intervalle : "Un long voyage", donc si le cœur vous en dit, je vous invite à aller jeter un coup d'œil. Elle ne sera pas très longue et devrait se terminer au moment de la fin du confinement. _

_Lorsque j'aurai récupéré mes notes, je reprendrai la publication normale de cette fic, promis !_

_A bientôt !_

_Lycoris_


End file.
